


The King and the Astral

by siren_dragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ardyn isn't too much of an ass, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Evil Ifrit, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Noctis Lives, OC!Astral, freakn' astrals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 58,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_dragon/pseuds/siren_dragon
Summary: After being found as a child, you soon became known as the amnesiac ward of King Regis Lucis Caelum. Yet as you continue your life within the Crown-City beside your friends, your past begins to reveal itself.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luck of the Irish 777](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luck+of+the+Irish+777).



> This is a requested AU fic, so don't be surprised if things are not canon. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this story; and I'm sorry if it's not too good as I haven't written for a bit now. Also, this is my first Noctis/Reader fic as well, yay! ^_^

 

_In ancient times, when the world was still young; it was said that six holy beings stood watch over Eos and all her inhabitants. Yet one day, the benign goddess of ice had descended to the mortal realm and fell in love with a human king. Such contact was strictly forbidden for the Six, yet the two refused to be parted._

_However, the Infernian had witnessed the goddess' affairs in the human world and, consumed by jealously and rage, became a darker parody of his former self a and laid siege to the mortal realm. Sensing the danger, the Bladekeeper bestowed his blessing upon the goddess' beloved and together they waged war against the Fallen God. In a final act of defiance, the Infernian captured the young goddess and assaulted her, leaving her with child._

_Together, the remaining deities passed judgement upon the Betrayer and slew him, burying his remains within the Roc of Ravotogh....before passing judgement upon his child. The young goddess of ice refused to have her child suffer for the sins of the Infernian, and placed the child within the mortal realm; her human beloved swearing to protect the young child of his love. Yet as the benevolent king was called again to serve the gods, he found himself disgraced and imprisoned by the very people he swore to protect..and the Astral child was forgotten_

 

* * *

 

"Your Majesty, thank you for coming."

"It was no trouble Cor. Though I am rather concerned as to what it is that has you so shaken."

The young Marshal sighed, "as we were holding down the Western Wall, we found ourselves cornered by several Magitek battalions. And with night rolling in, the daemons began to appear not making the battle any easier."

"Yet you all stand here none the worse for wear, to which I am most thankful," Regis replied.

"To be honest, Your Majesty....I thought we were to perish with such odds stacked against us." Cor admitted curtly, "but something strange occurred that allowed us to survive the night. Just as the enemies began to approach, a large explosion sounded."

Clarus frowned in confusion, "what was so alarming about this explosion if no one was injured?"

"That is what concern's me...the MT's and the daemons were all destroyed in an instant. We are currently surveying the damage, but the battlefield is littered with obliterated troopers and a few corpses of daemons. However, we are not sure as to what it was that caused the explosion to-"

"Marshal!" a soldier shouted, bursting into the tent and panting heavily from his run. "Th-There's something you need to see!"

"I suppose we shall see the damage first-hand." Regis spoke grimly, "lead on Cor."

Quickly the three left the tent and walked out onto the war-torn landscape, following the young private. All around lay remains of MT's, their metal bodies disfigured beyond recognition with some blackened with ash while others lay in crystalline heaps of ice. There was a dull hum of energy that lingered within the air, as if someone had caused a static charge of electricity. The scent of oil, blood, and fire soaked the battlefield that would have made a lesser man's stomach turn.

"I-It's over there...." the soldier trailed off, pointing ahead.

The three men all followed the soldier's finger before their gaze landed upon a bizarre sight. Amongst the charred and destroyed wasteland rested a small batch of untouched grass, the blades still green as if it were mid-spring. And nestled within the small patch of fauna rested a young child, no older than a 2-year-old, sleeping peacefully. It would have been an adorable sight had it not been for the multitude of daemon corpses that remained all around like a barrier.

"We-We found it like this as we were searching for survivors. I don't know what in Shiva's name is going on, but- your Majesty!"

Regis continued forward, walking slowly toward the small patch of grass as Cor and Clarus summoned their respective swords; ready to come to their king's aid. Nudging a dead daemonic goblin out of the way, Regis bent down and tugged off his cloak before wrapping it around the young girl's body. She breathed evenly and slowly, with no visible injuries but they could not be sure until a doctor took a closer look. The poor thing couldn't have been more than a year younger than his own son, yet something about her was...different.

He watched as her eyes slowly opened, blinking in the harsh sunlight of Leide. One eye seems to glow like the embers of a small fire, while the other glistened like ice upon a frozen lake. The young girl stared in a daze up at him before her eyes closed once more and she slumped against him, completely unconscious. And then he heard it, a faint whisper echoing within his mind.

 **Guard her well, King of the Stone.** The words were as soft as fresh snow, though held a bite that reminded him of the most bitter of winter winds.

"Your Majesty...." Clarus spoke, concern coloring the Shield's tone. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, though this child is in need of medical treatment."

Cor nodded, still eying the child with a bit of suspicion. "of course."

 

* * *

 

The scent of citrus was the first thing that came to your sense's as sleep slowly began to loosen its hold upon you and you regained consciousness. Gradually you opened your eyes, wincing in pain as the bright light blinded you before your eyesight adjusted. You gazed about the strange room you had awoken in, confused as to where you were and what the objects rested throughout the room. Looking down, you stared in confusion at the bed you were resting upon; letting your hand slowly caress the soft cotton blankets that rested over your small legs. A small smile tugging at your lips as you felt the fabric's texture, the foreign object entrancing you

"Who are you?" a voice spoke up.

Immediately you turned toward the source of the noise, eyes wide like a baby anak in headlights. Across the room stood another child, black hair sticking up in every direction as blue eyes blinked curiously at you. Lifting the blanket up as a shield, you hid your face away from the stranger so only your mis-matched eyes showed.

"You okay? Can you talk?" the boy asked, walking closer.

As he continued to approach, you tried to move as far away as possible. He noticed your startled movements and stopped, "it's okay, I won't hurt you." The boy spoke, offering his hand out to you.

For what felt like an eternity you stared at each other, your blanket barrier still held aloft. It was then that you began to lower your shield, shyly lifting your hand toward the young boy's before gently taking hold of his hand. He grinned brightly, causing you to reply with a smile of your own.

"I'm Noctis. What's your name?"

"She has none." Came Regis' voice from the doorway.

You watched the boy, Noctis, jump in surprise before facing the older male. The similarities between the two was striking...relative's perhaps?

"What are you doing here Noctis? You are to be with your tutors."

The boy puffed up his cheeks with air and pouted, "but I was bored! And then I saw Cor with her and I wanted to see who she was, but she doesn't talk. So I tried to get her to say something so that we could be friends and-"

"Be that as it may, (f/n) needs her rest."

"(f/n)?" Noctis echoed.

Regis smiled, "it is to be her name, provided that she approves of it."

Noctis turned to face you, grinning brightly. "I like it! Nice to meet you, (f/n)!"

You stared at the two before giving them a small smile and nodding in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the wait for chapter 2. I actually wrote this chapter several times because I didn't like how it started off, but I'm posting this one because I think it's okay. I do apologize if I don't post too much after this because I have finals coming up and I'll be busy. Anyway, please enjoy! ^_^

 

_What is that?!_

_Daemon!_

_Hurry, run now!_

_Quickly children, this way!_

_Agh, (f/n)!_

_NOCTIS!_

**Five hours earlier:**

It was not uncommon for the Citadel to remain eerily quiet, what with how vast the Royal Bastion was and how silent the staff tended to be. However, even the most stoic of guards would chuckle as the light tapping of footsteps echoed across the marble corridors; only to be followed by childish laughter immediately afterward. The current source of the disturbance happened to be two children walking happily toward the vehicle within the garage, escorted by several Crownsguard.

"Will we get to see the fireflies?" you asked excitedly, cradling a small jar within your hands.

"It's a little late for fireflies though," Noctis added, though he too had a small smile across his face as well.

"Perhaps we will be able to see a few, Your Highness." The nanny replied kindly, "come Your Highness, your Ladyship; or we will be late to meet your father."

"Okay."

Participating on these outings with Noctis and King Regis was one of your favorite activities. Having no family of your own or even memories to recall, the Lucian King had decided to take you on as his ward. For as long as you could remember, you have lived within the Citadel with the two Royals and the rest of the Crownsguard. And while you still wondered about your past or even how King Regis found you, you wouldn't trade your new family for anything in the world.

Currently you and Noctis were going to a small picnic King Regis thought would be best to have to celebrate Noctis' birthday. Sadly, the monarch would not be able to attend on Noctis' actual birthday, and decided to celebrate the event beforehand, with a little assistance from you and Ignis. Unfortunately, Ignis had studies to attend to and couldn't come; not to mention that he said it was for "immediate family only", gave you a smile, and said he will wait for the official party.

"We have arrived Prince Noctis, Lady (f/n)." The nanny announced, opening the door and exiting the car before allowing you and Noctis to follow suit.

You glanced around at your surroundings, taking in the sprawling field of flowers with a few trees sprinkled about and the small lake where a pier sat; perfect for fishing. Next to the pier, beneath a tree, sat a picnic blanket with various sweet and savory dishes. You beamed happily and quickly followed the tantalizing aroma that was like a siren's call; drawing you toward the delicious spread of food.

"Noct look, your favorite!" you exclaimed, grabbing a garula sandwich and turning to your friend. "....Noct?"

"Where is Dad?" Noctis spoke, a stoic mask falling across his face.

"I am certain he shall be here soon, Your Highnes- oh. Excuse me." The nanny bowed before walking off to answer the call to her mobile.

You stood up from your spot on the blanket and watched your friend clench his fist, likely guessing who was on the other end of that phone-call. After a few minutes the nanny returned, biting her lip in thought as she looked at your curious face and Noctis' unemotional one. "He's not coming, is he," Noctis spoke. It wasn't a question.

"....I am afraid not, Your Highness."

Noctis immediately turned on his heel and rushed past you, walking to the pier before sitting on the edge. You heard the nanny sigh in sorrow and knew that this event was a complete failure.

 

* * *

 

 

You watched Noctis sit by the pier for the last half-hour, unwilling to speak to anyone or even accept any food. Sighing, you turned toward the flower crown that sat within your hands, weaving the final flower to complete the floral accessory. Standing up you dusted your skirt and walked toward Noctis, who was now throwing rocks into the lake. "....Noctis?"

"What?" he snapped, throwing another rock with a bit too much force.

You winced at his sharp tone, but refused to back down. "Happy Birthday," you answered, placing the flower crown atop his head.

He turned around to face you, the fierce glare he wore softening as he saw the concern that lingered in your bi-colored eyes. He smiled, adjusting the flower crown on his head, "it's nice."

Despite the cheerful expression, you could see the sorrow within Noct's eyes; disappointed at the lack of appearance of his father. Glancing to the water, a mischievous grin tugged at your lips as you sat beside your friend on the pier. Waiting until Noctis' attention was away from you, you dipped your hand into the water and quickly flipped it upward. A large stream of water left the lake and splashed against Noctis' face, startling the young prince and causing you to laugh.

He blinked in surprise at your sneak attack before a large smirk appeared on his lips, "it's on!"

Quickly Noctis dunked his hands into the water, pulling forth a massive wave that splashed against your legs. You gasped in surprise at the coldness of the water before immediately retaliating and splashing Noctis' left arm. Back and forth the two of you attacked one another with water from the lake, laughter echoing loudly and disturbing the peaceful silence. Eventually the two of you stopped, both breathing heavily as a soft breeze sent chills against your wet arms, legs, and hair.

"Hey (f/n)," Noctis began. "....thanks."

You beamed happily, "your welcome Noct."

 

 

The car rolled smoothly along the dirt road, sun already long gone as the shadows grew and night arrived. You looked down at the jar within your hands, filled with a few fireflies that you and Noctis managed to catch. Its golden glow illuminated the dark car with a soft light, causing some of the Crownsguard driving to smile.

"Where should we put them?" You asked Noctis.

"Maybe the gardens, so that we can have fireflies all the time."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Prince Noctis." The nanny answered.

You grinned, "I hope Cor and Iggy like them too."

Immediately after you spoke a loud explosion sounded, causing a burst of orange and red fire. The car swerved to the left, coming to a halt that thrashed you, Noctis, and your nanny against the car seats.

"What is that?!" one of the guards called from the front.

Glancing outside the window, a large bonfire enveloped one of the escort cars. Slithering around the wreckage was what appeared to be a large serpent with the body of a woman. The monstrosity raised its multiple arms, each carrying a massive blade, and roared so loudly your ears began to ring.

"A daemon!" The driver exclaimed. "Hurry, take his Highness and her Ladyship and- KEragh!"

You watched in terror as a sword pierced through the passenger door, slicing through the body of the driver and his fellow Crownsguard. Quickly your nanny opened the backseat door and pushed both you and Noctis through, only to exit just as the roof of the car collapsed. Behind you the rest of your escort readied their weapons and charged at the daemon, diverting her attention for a moment. Taking hold of Noctis' hand, the three of you raced away from the naga; only to hear her roar once more and swing her blade down. Your nanny gasped in pain before collapsing to the ground, taking you and Noct with her as blood began to pool around her now motionless body.

"Argh... (f/n)?..." Noctis whispered, staring at the blood you were both lying in.

You winced in pain, feeling a cut against your right forearm. Beside you, your glass jar of fireflies had shattered while a shadow loomed over head. You glanced toward Noctis and watched his expression of horror as blood trailed down his face while the daemon screamed once more.... Was this the end? Were you going to die?

**Summon thy power, Astral Child.**

It felt as if something had snapped. You felt a strange calmness rush over you as you slowly came to your feet. The daemon noticed your sudden movements and screeched angrily, immediately raising one of it's six swords and slashing down upon your head. You glared at the beast and raised your right hand, allowing a burst of fire to scorch the daemon as it screamed in agony.

Noctis watched with wide eyes as you walked forward, fire dancing around your hands as you continued to attack the beast. "(f/n)...."

The daemon sliced down on your head with two blades, only to be blown back by another explosion of fire. Glaring at the monster with an expression rage Noctis had never seen you wear, you then raised your left hand and crystalline ice started to cover the naga. "You will not hurt him," you snarled in anger.

Tires screeched across the dirt road as more Crownsguard and King Regis emerged, weapons at the ready. The sound of their arrival caught you off guard, allowing the naga to whip it's tail about and send you sprawling into the dirt, causing black spots to dance across your vision. You heard footsteps hurry toward you before a pair of strong hands lifted you up.

"(f/n), are you alright? (f/n)!" Cor shouted before you soon lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing you registered was the scent of citrus that permeated the air, a familiar scent you knew too well. Slowly your mis-matched eyes opened to see the ceiling of your bedroom within the Citadel. You tried to sit up but winced, whimpering slightly in pain as you gripped your stomach.

"You're awake, thank the Six."

Looking to your left you saw Cor sitting beside your bed, bags under his eyes and stoic expression on his face. The famous swordsman was often an individual you considered a surrogate uncle, though Cor was never one to show outbursts of emotion regardless of how close the two of you were. But a small smile of relief now rested upon the Marshal's lips at seeing you awake.

"....Cor? What happened? Is Noct okay?"

"You and Prince Noctis were attacked by a daemon three nights ago, leaving the two of you as the only survivors. However....I am afraid the prince has fallen into a coma."

Your eyes widened in surprise at the news before tears began to fall from your eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit everyone! I got super busy this week and had barely any chance to write, but I am posting this chapter for you all to enjoy. I will try to write at least one chapter per week, but with the holiday season coming I'll have more time to write. ^_^

 

It had been several weeks since the attack and still Noctis remained comatose. You have never seen King Regis despair so greatly, with the monarch taking every free moment allowed to sit beside his son. And despite the efforts of Insomnia’s best and brightest medical experts, they could not identify why the prince continued to sleep. With your friend gone, the Citadel felt colder; like a fire had reduced itself to naught but embers, allowing a chill to sweep across the Royal Bastion.

And you noticed that this chill seemed directed at you most of all.

After awakening from your own recovery, Cor asked you to explain the details of the attack…and how you were able to conjure magic. You could only stare in surprise at the Marshal, saying you only remembered when the daemon killed your nanny and then…nothing. “What do you mean by magic? What was it like?” you asked curiously.

Cor remained silent, his gaze hardening with a small look of concern and fear lingering in their depths. His expression began to make you squirm, you have never seen the Marshal so serious and afraid. “…It was as if the powers of Heaven and Hell were unleashed.”

While his words caused you alarm…nothing hurt more than the fear you saw in his eyes.

Unfortunately, he was not the only one who had learned of the incident and soon everyone within the Citadel was watching you with a look of fear and anger. You walked through the marble corridors that felt empty as you passed by Crownsguard and servants alike. “Hey, isn’t that Lady (f/n)? I heard she was there when Prince Noctis was attacked.”

“Yeah, and she incinerated the daemon with a wave of her hand.”

“By the Six, if she can do that to a daemon; what about us!?”

“Why didn’t she do more to protect Prince Noctis? Was she hiding this power the whole time?!”

“I bet she’s here just to free-load off the king.”

“Quiet! If she hears you, you’ll likely be dead come morning.”

You looked up toward the Crownsguard who were whispering to a maid, all of them frozen as your gaze mis-matched gaze landed upon them. They stared at you fearfully while one guard let his hand rest against his sword. Your eyes widened in surprise at the act before you ran off, trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill. It wasn’t until you came to the Royal Gardens did you stop after colliding into someone.

“Ah, careful now (f/n).” King Regis spoke, catching you so you wouldn’t fall to the floor.

“Y-Your Majesty, I am sorry.” You replied, flushing in embarrassment at having nearly barreled your guardian and sovereign over. “Um…why are you here and not with Noctis?”

Regis gave you a sad smile, “I was just on my way to see him, but Clarus suggested I take a small walk before hand. Will you care to join me on my visit?”

“Of course!” you answered nervously.

Together the two of you exited the gardens and toward the West Wing, where each bedroom and several guest bedrooms resided. You remained silent as the two Crownsguard that stood in front, one of them being the son of Clarus Amicitia, opened the door and bowed respectfully. The guard on the left gave you a glare, causing you to stare at the ground before you felt a hand on your shoulder. The Amicitia boy smiled at you, “go on now.”

You gave him a shy smile back before following the King. Having known Noctis almost all your life, you were familiar with what his bedroom looked like. Although now, the chair that often sat at the desk now resided next to the bed. Laying propped against the pillows and tucked beneath the blanket was Noctis; who remained asleep. He was so pale and so still, you would have mistaken him for a corpse had it not been for his breathing. A thought that troubled you deeply.

“(f/n) …there is something I have been meaning to speak about with you.” Regis spoke calmly as you came to stand beside him, “I wish to thank you for saving my son’s life.”

Your eyes widened in surprise, “b-but I did nothing. And Noct…. he’s still hurt.”

“Yet if you had not been there, he would have been killed long before I could reach him.”

“…. but I’m- “you froze when King Regis took hold of your hand.

“Do not despair at their words, (f/n). You have been given a gift, and it is you who dictates whether to use it for good or ill will. And I for one am grateful that you used your power to save my son’s life.” Regis smiled, bowing toward you, “thank you.”

Slowly you returned the bow as a small smile began to pull at your lips. “no…thank you, Your Majesty.”

As the two of you straightened up, Regis reached into his pocket and withdrew a small, blue figurine. He then placed it beside Noctis’ pillow which allowed you to view it in detail. It appeared to be a crystalline figure of a fox, with a red gemstone sitting upon it’s forehead. For some reason the figurine looked familiar to you…like an old friend from bygone days. “What is that?”

“This is a small artifact that is said to bring good luck. It is called Carbuncle.”

“…. Carbuncle?”

Regis nodded, “they are said to guide and protect those who are lost. Perhaps he will help Noctis return home.”

You glanced down at your injured friend and back at the figurine as you smiled, feeling oddly happy. “I know he will.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was not 3 days later, that Noctis awoke.

At the time, you were trying to continue your studies, though without Noctis and Ignis, the activities seemed dreadfully boring. However, today in particular seemed to drag on until you heard cries of delight from the maids outside.

“The prince has finally awoken!”

Your eyes widened in surprise as your pen fell from your hand, staining the pristine ivory paper on the desk with black ink. Quickly you left your desk and hurried out of the library and toward Noctis’ bedroom. Already the doors were open, and you skid to a halt to see Clarus and Cor standing outside beside Ignis and Gladiolus while King Regis remained inside, hugging his son. Slowly continued inside, eager to see your friend and happy to see him finally return.

“Noctis,” you breathed; a large smile appearing on your face.

The black-haired prince slowly turned to face you, his expression a bit dazed as he tried to register your voice. “…(f/n).”

Despite hearing your name once more and the small smile that Noctis flashed you, you couldn’t help but notice the flicker of fear that lingered in his eyes. And even though you were only three feet away from him, it felt as if a yawning chasm separated the two of you than Noctis’ coma ever did.

 

* * *

 

 

“These ones are really pretty.” You spoke, cradling the cherry blossom flower within your hands. “Noct? Are you okay?”

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine.” Came the solemn reply, making you frown.

“Are you certain Noctis?” Ignis added, watching the young prince with concern.

“I said I’m fine.”

Ever since Noctis had awoken from his coma he seemed different to you; an unsurprising change due to the dramatic event he experienced, and it felt as if the cheerful boy you grew up with had died. But you could only thank the Six that Noctis awoke at all, and that blessing alone was more than enough for you. Though sometimes you wished for your friend to return to you once more.

Currently you were showing Noctis the different flowers they’ve planted within the gardens while he sat within his wheelchair. Since his muscles had atrophied so much because of bed-rest, it was difficult for him to walk and physical therapy was needed. While he did not lose his ability to walk entirely, it would be several months before Noctis would heal.

“Maybe they’ll plant some roses or….” You turned to see Noctis staring off into the air, his eyes glazed over. “Noct? Are you alright?” you asked, gently touching his arm.

The reaction was startling, with Noctis screaming in surprise and tipping his wheelchair over. He winced in pain at the sudden fall while Ignis immediately came to his aid before several Crownsguard arrived at the scene due to the sudden commotion. “Your Highness, are you alright? What happened?!”

“I-I was just showing him the flowers….” You whispered nervously.

One of the guards glared at you, “can’t you see you’ve done enough, Firestarter.”

“Can’t you see you are speaking to a member of the Royal Family, show some respect.” Ignis retorted sharply.

The Crownsguard scoffed, “royalty? This little chit is no princess.”

Your gaze shifted from Ignis yelling at the disrespectful guard to Noctis, who was no being comforted by a maid while the other Crownsguard reset his wheelchair. They all stared at you with mixed expressions of anger, weariness, and fear. But seeing the damage you had caused to your dear friend was too much…and so you fled.

“(f/n), come back! (f/n)!” Ignis called after you.

“(f/n)!” came Noctis’ voice soon after, but you continued to ignore them before disappearing down the corridor.

Faster and faster you ran, hurrying into the utility shed and through the cramped ventilation tunnels. Pushing yourself out of a vent, you ran out into the forest; finally, away from the Citadel. You couldn’t take the stares or whispers any longer and needed to flee as tears spilled from your eyes. After what felt like an eternity you collapsed beside a tree, curling into a ball as you rested your head upon your knees.

A soft rustle of leaves caught your ear, the sound echoing around you and growing louder with each passing second before a light footstep sounded directly in front of you. You turned your tear-stained and bloodshot eyes upward, causing bi-colored eyes to meet bright amber iris’ that shinned brighter than gold. The tall figure cocked his head to the side, allowing wine-red strands of hair to escape from under the man’s fedora.

“My, my, my, what have we here?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, a new chapter! I'm sorry for the wait everyone, as I was finishing my schooling for the semester and I got distracted by Episode Ignis. XD Anyway, here is the next chapter; enjoy!

 

You remained completely still as you stared up at the man standing before you, who stood taller than even Cor. Wine-red hair danced in the wind as amber eyes stared down at you with an emotionless face, though you could see the curiosity lingering in his gaze. You looked down toward your feet, curling your arms tighter around your drawn-up knees; “please leave me alone, sir.”

You buried your face against your knees, trying to hide the tears that were spilling from your eyes. With how quiet it had become, you had thought the man had simply left you to your misery, until a rustling caught your ear. Glancing up once more, you found the man moving to sit beside you. You watched the stranger from the corner of your eye as he hummed a jaunty tune under his breath.

“…. Why are you sitting next me?”

“I wished to take a small rest from my walk. And what better place than within the shade of this fine tree.”

You turned to face the man and stared at his elaborate attire. “Perhaps…you shouldn’t have worn so many layers in this heat.”

Instantly you were taken by surprise when the man let out a roar of laughter at your comment. He turned to face you, amusement dancing in his eyes; “I suppose you have a point there, my dear.”

The man’s laughter was rather infectious, causing a small smile to appear on your lips. “Ah, that smile suits you better than those tears.” He spoke, catching the change of your expression.

“…Thank you.” You answered shyly, causing your smile to grow ever so slightly. The man’s kind demeanor was a welcomed change to the animosity you felt within the Citadel over the past several weeks. Though the thought of your home caused you to replay that horrible scene in your mind once more. Everyone you ever knew, staring at you in fear or disgust; though the image of Noctis gazing at you in complete terror pierced your heart worse than any sword ever could.

“Gil for your thoughts?” Your red-head companion hummed.

“I was told to not speak with strangers.” You answered wearily.

“Why ever not? Sometimes strangers are the best individuals to speak with; they do not judge. However, I will not force you to speak if you do not wish to.”

A tense silence fell over the two of you, like the calm before a storm. You leaned against your folded arms, resting them atop your knees. A minute passed, and then another; until the words soon began spilling out of your mouth. “I…I ran away from my home today. There was…an accident that happened, and many people thought it best to place the blame upon me. And I…I couldn’t stand their cold gazes and cruel words any longer…. So, I ran.”

“The world will always be cold and cruel, it is whether or not we choose to have it affect us that allows one to rise or fall.” The man spoke, his mood turning somber, as if he were speaking from a memory. “What choice will you make?”

You glanced down at your hands, remembering magic you felt that night. _Thank you for saving my son._ The Kings words caused a smile to appear on your face, despite the tears staining your cheeks. Regardless of what those people thought, you were going to use your power to protect…and that was all that mattered to you.

 Immediately you stood up, turning to face your companion. “Thank you for helping me, sir.” You spoke, bowing politely.

“It was a pleasure, my lady.” The man replied.

As you begun to walk away you stopped, turning back to face your companion. “…Excuse me sir, but have we met befor- huh?” The strange man was suddenly gone, leaving no trace. You frowned in confusion before shaking your head and running back to the Citadel.

From behind a tree stepped the strange man, watching your disappearing figure as he adjusted his fedora. “Well now, she has certainly grown into a sweet child. Perhaps she’ll even be of some use to that second-rate king.” He chuckled before disappearing in a flash of crimson light.

 

* * *

 

 

Quickly you ran back toward your home, moving through the cramp labyrinth of tunnels until you arrived within the Citadel Gardens once more. You cringed at the sight of the evening sky above your head, unaware you had disappeared for so long. Cor was likely to be very angry when he found out that you had been gone-

“(f/n)!” A voice snapped, causing you to jump in surprise. Spinning around on the spot, you saw Cor rushing toward you, the angry glare on his face making you close you eyes as you waited for the inevitable punishment for your misconduct. Instead, you felt a pair of arms wrap around you as Cor embraced you.

“Thank the Six that you’re alright. Ignis said you disappeared, and haven’t been seen since this morning. You’ve made us worried sick, you foolish girl.”

“….Us?” you repeated dumbly.

Cor sighed heavily, taking hold of your hand. “Come, everyone will wish to see you.”

The Marshal took hold of your hand gently, but firmly, and led you down toward the Royal Wing; his long stride difficult to keep up with. After a few minutes he came to a halt outside what appeared to be King Regis’ study, knocking upon the door. Without even waiting for an invitation, Cor walked inside and you along with him. Inside the large study, King Regis sat within an armchair while Ignis sat across from him; cleaning his glasses. Next to him was Noctis within his wheelchair, who was currently avoiding everyone’s gaze. At the sound of the door opening, Regis glanced up and took notice of you standing beside Cor.

“(f/n), thank Shiva you’re safe. Ignis told me what had occurred in the garden. Are you alright?”

You nodded in reply before looking past your sovereign and toward Noctis, who was staring at you nervously. He pushed his wheelchair forward until he stood before you and lifted his arms, giving you a gentle hug. “I’m glad you’re safe and… welcome home (f/n).”

Briefly you hesitated before returning your friend’s hug with a smile, “it’s good to be home.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a week since your “disappearing act”, and much had changed in the space of only a few days. With the discovery of your elemental powers, King Regis and Cor decided it was best that you learned some combat training in order to practice using your abilities. And even though you were doing your best with your new lessons, you couldn’t find the will to summon your magic after what had occurred before.

Sighing heavily, you closed the book you were trying to read and stared out the window at the view of Central Insomnia. Thinking back to what King Regis had told you the other day….

 

_“To Tenebrae?” you spoke, blinking in surprise._

_“Yes. Noctis and I will be meeting with Queen Sylva to aide in Noctis’ healing.”_

_“And it will only be the two of you to avoid any attention.”_

_“Correct Ignis. With Niflheim marching across the continent, it would be best to travel quietly. Clarus shall be accompanying us while you both shall remain here with Cor.”_

_“Yes sir….” You replied quietly._

 

You continued to stare out the window, so distracted by your thoughts that you didn’t even hear the door open. “I thought I’d find you here.”

Spinning about, you saw Noctis closing the door behind him before pivoting his wheelchair and moving it toward you. “What are you doing up so late Noct? Iggy will be angry if he finds out you sleep in tomorrow.”

Noctis grinned, “but I always sleep in. Iggy should really try it sometime.

You laughed, “I don’t think that would be best. Who else would get you up in the morning if he did?” Still grinning, you turned toward your friend as your laughter died down, “is there something you want to talk about?”

“Um…yeah. I just wanted- “Noctis sighed, “I’m sorry (f/n). I’m sorry I hurt you I just…. I keep remembering what happened that night and what you did and….”

“…It was terrifying, wasn’t it.” You spoke calmly, facing the window.

“…. Yeah. But you know, I know you would never hurt anyone. You’re too nice.”

A slight rustling caught your attention and you turned to see Noctis holding a small bouquet of red lilies in his hands. “Galbana Lilies…”

“I know they’re your favorites so, here.”

You took hold of the bundle of flowers, inhaling their sweet scent. The red and orange petals often reminded you of a flame and had always been your favorites. They only grew in the Leide desert and were really rare, making you wonder how Noctis had procured them. “Thank you Noctis. But, you have to promise me something.”

“What’s that?”

“That you will do your best to heal quickly in Tenebrae and come home soon.”

“Only if you promise to practice your magic and learn as best you can.”

You smiled, holding out your pinky finger toward him. Immediately Noctis curled his own finger around your own, returning your smile with one of his own. “It’s a promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

Heyaahh- uh argh!”

“Next time, don’t spend so much energy yelling.” Cor spoke as he smacks you on the back with the flat-side of his blade, the amusement in his voice easy to hear.

You sighed, tossing the wooden katana onto the ground. “Would it be alright…. i-if we took a break?”

“I suppose so. Having you faint from exhaustion would not help in the slightest. Go ahead and have some lunch and we’ll continue training later.”

“O-Okay….”

* * *

 

 You let out a sigh of relief as you took a bite of your rice ball, smiling happily at the delicious taste. “You should really be a chef, Iggy. This is really good.”

“I second that,” Gladio added, working on his third rice ball.

“I thank you both for your kind words. How has your training regimen gone with the Marshal (f/n)?”

“It’s alright, but I’m not too skilled with swords….”

“You just have to find a weapon that suits you best. After that, it’ll be smooth sailing.”

Ignis nodded, “Gladio has a point (f/n). Though I am sure it is difficult to concentrate with Noctis and His Majesty in Tenebrae.”

“Well, it doesn’t exactly help….” You mumbled, nibbling on your rice ball once more.

It had been a week since the departure of King Regis and Prince Noctis, who have made their way to Tenebrae in order to heal Noctis’ injuries. Unfortunately, tensions between Tenebrae and Niflheim were high; and so, the two royals traveled with Clarus in order to avoid any attention. As a result, you and Ignis were left within Insomnia in Cor’s and Monica’s care.

One method that you used to distract yourself of your friend’s absence was the new training regiment that Cor had assigned to you. Though your lessons have gotten considerably difficult since you couldn’t find a weapon that seemed appropriate for you. By this time, you have already torn through most of the Crownsguard armory, having tried everything from katana's to short swords. At this point, your self-confidence had taken quite a fall with your lack of improvement in combat and your magical abilities.

“Is something bothering you (f/n)?” Ignis spoke, pulling you from your thoughts.

“It’s about the weapon thing, isn’t it?” Gladio added.

You sighed, “nothing seems to work. And I don’t want to break my promise to Noct.”

“To be honest (f/n), you’re a great fighter. And besides, there is nothing wrong with needing to improve your skills more. Besides, Noctis sure is taking his sweet time healing, you can relax and take your time learning too.”

“You have a point there…. Thanks, Gladio.”

“No problem. And if you ever want to spar with someone other than the Marshal, Iggy and I are more than willing to help.” Gladio replied, with Ignis nodding in agreement.

“Thank you both.”

“(f/n),” Cor called, causing the three of you to look up. “Time to resume training.”

“Yes sir.”

You followed Cor back into the training room, ready to select another weapon to use against your teacher in a sparing match. As you gazed at the weapon racks, you were already mentally ticking off which weapon you had already tried and failed to use, feeling a bit sheepish when the number entered the double-digits. Ignis and Gladio decided to watch, partly for curiosity sake and for moral support; to which you were extremely grateful. As you walked past the javelins you stopped, staring at a weapon you have never used before.

It was a beautiful set of dual blades that resembled a pair of daggers, though there was a handle perpendicular to the blade and other curved blade alongside the larger blade. You lifted the item in question and gave it a simple swing with ease; but something about this weapon bothered you. As if you had used it once before….

“Tonfa’s are an interesting choice, (f/n). They call for close-quarters combat, speed, and agility; a bit more difficult than standard daggers. However, they are easier to defend against attacks because of the design of the blade.” Cor explained.

“….I want to try these.” You answered back, pulling the two blades off the rack.

“Then ready yourself and let us begin.”

You stood across the training room, holding the tonfa’s loosely in your hand while Cor stood across from you with his famed katana. Immediately the match began with Cor racing toward you, his sword already drawn causing you to raise your tonfa’s in order to block to blow. The two weapons clashed and you shook briefly at the strength behind the attack, the force nearly sending you to your knees.

“Excellent reaction time (f/n), but if you wish to survive; you’ll have to do more than just defend yourself.” Cor continued before relentlessly barraging you with swipes from his sword.

Quickly you countered each one in order to prevent yourself getting injured, shuffling backwards as Cor continued to walk toward you. You blocked a fourth attack and winced as the katana manage to slice your arm, leaving a fine cut along your bicep. At this rate, Cor would defeat you in minutes and make this entire exercise worth nothing….

 

_Listen well (f/n), while strength and skill are useful in combat, the true power lies in your will to live. It is through that power you will either emerge the victor or perish it battle._

_Now…. STRIKE!_

 

You raised your left arm, defending against Cor’s katana before flipping the other tonfa forward and swiping at Cor. Flames roared to life off of the blade and sliced at the Marshal, creating an arc of fire that followed through the strike. Cor immediately jumped back, dousing the small flames that seared his clothes; surprised by your attack. You stood up and readied your tonfa’s once more, flames dancing across the two blades as you grinned at your mentor. Cor smirked, “seems you’ve found your resolve.”

 

* * *

 

 You panted heavily as you sat upon the floor, exhausted from your training exercise with Cor. The Marshal was relentless, especially after you conjured your magic against him. Though you were proud to have taken him by surprise; even if it didn’t last too long.

“Well done (f/n). Your technique is still rudimentary, but that will change with time. Though I will say you are quite skilled with those tonfa's (f/n)."

“Th-Thank you, Marshal.” You panted in exhaustion.

Glancing down at the twin blades that lay beside you, you thought about that voice you heard during your match. It felt… familiar? Almost as if you had heard those words before during this exact scenario. But you had never been trained in combat before and was able to surprise even Cor. You glanced down at your hand, wondering how you could conjure such magic, or how holding those blades felt so natural to you. There were too many questions.

“Marshal!” A Crownsguard spoke, bursting into the training room.

“What is it, soldier.”

“H-His Majesty has returned with the prince!”

Quickly the Marshal had turned serious, “where are they, speak!”

“In-Infirmary! His Majesty-“

Without another word, Cor rushed out of the training room with you, Ignis, and Gladio at his heels. Cruel thoughts started to overrun your mind as you thought of what danger the King could be in. First Noctis, and then King Regis; the Empire certainly enjoyed harming the Lucis Caelum’s. The four of you raced into the infirmary to see Monica already there with Clarus, who bore a few cuts himself. Sitting on the bed was King Regis, bandages being applied to the wound on his back while Noctis remained beside him…. standing once more.

“Your Majesties, Clarus; I trust you are both well.”

“Nothing too serious Cor. As for this, I have General Glauca to thank for this.” King Regis spoke, wincing slightly in pain. “However, I’m afraid we bear ill tidings upon our return: Tenebrae has fallen.”

“It was an assassination attempt on the King and the Prince, though I’m afraid Queen Sylva had perished during the assault. We are not too sure about her children, though I doubt they would kill Lady Lunafreya now that she must take the mantle of Oracle….”

As the adults continued to speak, you slowly found your way to Noctis, who appeared to be lost in thought. You gently took hold of his hand, causing him to turn and face you; a small look of surprise gracing his face. “You kept your promise,” you murmured happily.

Noct smiled, the first time since he returned to the Citadel. “Did you doubt me?” he teased lightly.

“Not for an instant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda short, as I'm gonna have to do a time-skip soon so we can get to the actual game content. XD Anyway, if you're all wondering what the character's weapons look like, they are similar to Talim's tonfa's in the Soul Calibur series. Take care everyone, and have a Happy New Year! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is late! I had a major writer's block, then the holidays came up, and I just started my new term so things are really hectic. But I am NOT abandoning this story and I'm sorry the updates seem really slow. I'm trying to get to the game content as fast as possible while adding a few things. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can! ^_^

 

“Um…this seems a bit much Ignis.”

“It is necessary for a member of the Crownsguard to appear presentable (f/n), regardless of their age.”

You looked down at the elegant sundress you wore, frowning. “This seems a little too formal….”

“Relax Iggy, (f/n) and I are only going to school; not some important dinner party.” Noct laughed, noticing your less than pleased expression.

It had only been a few weeks since Noctis’ return and with the healing of his injuries, it felt as if your friend had never left. You were happy to show Noctis your progress in your training with Cor, conjuring small flames with your hand. And when Noct grinned at the sight and said, “now we can roast marshmallows whenever we want!” you couldn’t help the blush that colored your entire face.

However, the battle His Majesty had with the infamous General Glauca had injured King Regis quite severely. And with the constant strain of the magical barrier encompassing all of Insomnia…it was starting to take a toll on His Majesty. Nevertheless, he was pleased to have returned to Insomnia and had decided to make a change to your and Noctis’ regiment with the latter’s healed disability: deciding to place you two within a public-school system. Although both you and Noctis felt like this was more a death sentence than a joyful benefit.

“There we are, all done. Honestly (f/n), your hair is rather difficult to tame.” Ignis spoke, showing you to the mirror.

You stared back at your reflection, taking in the blue sundress you wore and your styled hair. Half of it was pulled into a ponytail and was braided beside your temples while the rest remained down and free flowing. You couldn’t help but smile, Ignis certainly did a good job; even if it seemed a bit much. “Wow…. y-you look nice (f/n).” Noct mumbled, flushing a bit.

Ignis chuckled at his friend’s behavior while you smiled, “thank you Noct.”

“Now then, we best hurry before you two our late.”

 

* * *

 

You sat quietly beside Noctis as your new principal welcomed both of you, though mostly Noct, to the school. After what felt like an eternity, you were then separated from Noctis, with him being a year older than you, and proceeded to your classroom. Glancing up at your teacher, you could see her displeasure at receiving you instead of Noctis as a student, making you inwardly sigh. _It’s always the same, isn’t it?_

After taking your seat, you could feel various eyes fall upon you, staring with a mixture of envy and curiosity. It was then that you began to hear their murmuring as the teacher begun the first lesson. “Hey, isn’t that the girl who lives in the Citadel?”

“I heard she’s an orphan the king took in.”

“So, she’s just some free-loader.”

“What’s with her eyes? They’re so weird….”

You shifted your eyes briefly to the other children conversing around you, immediately silencing them with your gaze before looking out the window. It was certainly going to be a long day….

 

By the time lunch had arrived, you had already left your seat and were walking down the corridor, eager to leave the attention of your classmates. You briefly wondered if Noctis was having a better day than you; though you knew that your friend was likely more than irritated at the unwanted attention he was receiving. You sighed, sitting down on the small staircase leading to the courtyard as you opened the bento Ignis was kind enough to make for you.

_Rice Balls huh? I’ll have to thank him later._ You smiled before biting into one.

“Hey now, what’s this camera for anyway?”

“Th-That’s mine….”

“Oh? What are you gonna do about it fatty?”

You frowned, quickly swallowing your food before following the voices. Turning a corner, you saw three boys sneering down at a blonde boy who was sitting sprawled on the floor. One of the boys held a red camera within his hands, tossing it carelessly into the air as he caught it. You narrowed your eyes in anger before stepping away from your hiding place and marching straight up to the boys.

A tall brunette boy, who you assumed to be the leader, frowned in confusion as he caught sight of you. “Oi? What are you looking at gir- “?

You immediately snatched the camera out of the air, surprising the boy as you glared fiercely at them; standing in front of the blonde boy. “Thievery is a crime, is it not.”

“And what are you gonna do about it girlie?” The boy snapped, shoving you harshly. “You think I’m afraid of you?”

You continued to glare at the boy before raising your hand, summoning a flame and causing all four boys to stare at you in amazement and fear. “No, but you should be.”

“What the heck are you?! Y-You freaks belong together!” The boys shouted as you sprinted away. You waited till they were out of sight before banishing the magic, turning to the boy behind you. He was certainly rather…plump, dressed in simple clothes with glasses perched on his nose. Freckles dusted his face and matched his blonde hair and blue eyes rather well. You gave a nervous smile, hoping he didn’t think you strange for producing magic out of thin air. “Um…are you alright?”

“Th-That…. was AWESOME!” He exclaimed, struggling briefly to stand up before addressing you once more. “How did you do that? Can you do it again? Was that Magic? That was so cool, you held a flame in your hand!”

“O-Oh…um….” You spoke, not knowing what question to answer first.

“So, are you new here? I’ve never seen you before, or are you in a different class? What’s your name?”

“Erm…I’m (f/n).”

“Nice to meet you (f/n), I’m Prompto.” The boy gave a sheepish smile, “erm…thanks’ for saving me.”

“It’s no trouble. Oh, here is your camera.”

“Thank you.” Prompto replied, carefully taking hold of the electronic and checking it for any damage.

“Do those boys bother you often?” you asked gently, gesturing in the direction of the hallway in which the bullies had fled.

“Y-Yeah. I’m not exactly the most popular person in the class.” Prompto spoke, glancing down to the floor shyly.

You smiled, “well, neither am I. You know, I still haven’t finished my lunch and I have a lot of rice balls in my bento box. You can share with me if you like.”

“Really? Thanks (f/n)!”

You couldn’t help but smile as you and Prompto walked off, happy that your first day wasn’t too bad after all.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, the principal did not see your scare tactic to be an adequate response to bullying. “In this institution, (f/n), we do not threaten our classmates. Your first day of school and already you are causing trouble. I have contacted your guardian and informed them that you will be detained at the school to serve detention.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I do hope you have learned your lesson and will remember to speak with a teacher should your classmates be bothering you. We do not tolerate violence in this school, is that clear?”

You kept your gaze to the linoleum floor as you nodded in reply, “yes ma’am.”

As you proceeded to the detention classroom, you heard the principal sigh; “honestly, what a waste.”

Sitting within the classroom, you stared out the window mindlessly after finishing the pointless essay the teacher supervising detention had assigned to you and the other attendees. Noctis was already told of your situation and your friend was less than pleased, saying those boys should have been in detention with you. Still, you knew what you did was uncalled for; even if they were asking for it, and decided to swallow your pride and except your punishment. Though you couldn’t help but wince in fear at the thought of Cor and King Regis’ disappointment and the lecture you were likely to receive.

By the time detention had ended, the sun was beginning to set and the school was completely empty. You walked slowly toward the gates only to be stopped when someone called your name. Turning about, you saw Prompto waving at you from his place beneath a tree. “Hi (f/n), I thought I’d wait for you; since it’s kinda my fault you were in detention to begin with.”

“It’s okay Prompto, but I appreciate the thought. Shouldn’t you be heading home though?”

“Yeah, but it’s not too far of a walk….”

You smiled, “do you mind if I walk with you? I need to stretch my legs after sitting for so long.”

“Sure thing!”

Together the two of you set off, thought you had subtly managed to guide Prompto away from the Crownsguard car that was waiting at the entrance. In all honesty, you’d rather avoid another lecture; and quickly set off with Prompto to his house. And while on the way, you managed to get to know Prompto even more.

“So, you’re friends with Prince Noctis?”

You nodded, “yes, but I’ve known him all my life. At least, the part of my life that I remember. I have amnesia, so King Regis took me in as his ward; and that’s how I met Noct. Although…he doesn’t socialize too well with new people.”

“I know the feeling. He always seems so sad when I see him in class. That’s why- “Prompto paused, and flushing crimson in embarrassment. “I…have been trying to lose weight so I can have some confidence in talking to him. Maybe even be his friend.”

You blinked in surprise, “that’s really nice of you Prompto. You know, you’re a good person.”

“Thanks (f/n).”

“Hey, how about I help you try to lose weight? It’ll feel a lot better having someone with you.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“What are friends for?” you laughed, smiling brightly.

Prompto’s eyes widened briefly in shock that you almost thought he was going to cry before a large grin broke out across his face. “Right!”

 

Your walk with Prompto soon came to an end as you eventually had to split off at a crossroads so that you could return to the Citadel while Prompto walked home. Waving farewell, you quickly hurried down the street only to screech to a halt when coming face to face with Cor; who’s rigid stance and folded arms told you everything you needed to know about his mood. He gestured to the car parked a few feet away and spoke a simple, “get in.” before walking toward the driver’s side.

Immediately you obeyed, sliding into the passenger seat while Cor started the engine and drove you two back to the Citadel. When you arrived, you walked up the stairs like a prisoner toward his execution, only to see King Regis waiting for you within the lobby. He too, held a look of disappointment; though his had considerably less anger than Cor did. You looked to the floor in shame, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall from your eyes. “Good evening, your Majesty.”

“Good evening (f/n). I trust you are aware as to what this is about? Your principal contacted me saying you threatened to attack some of your classmates. Now, the (f/n) I know does not commit random acts of violence for her own enjoyment; so, I would like to hear your side of the story please.”

“I was protecting my friend. They were teasing and hurting him, and I had to do something!”

“Be that as it may (f/n), you have no right to evoke punishment onto those boys. What they did was wrong, make no mistake about that, but you do not sink to their level and retaliate with similar tactics.” King Regis spoke, stepping forward and placing a hand on your shoulder. “I am happy you stood up for your new friend, but do be aware that what you did was wrong as well.”

“Y-Yes, your Majesty….I understand.”

“Good. Now, it is late and you best be off to your room to finish your homework. I will not punish you this time, but if this is to occur again; there will be serious consequences. Understood?”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“Good. Marshal, please escort (f/n) to her bedroom.”

You bid your guardian goodbye and followed Cor back to the West Wing where your bedroom resided. The tension was so dense, you could slice it with a knife; and you couldn’t help but wait fearfully for Cor’s lecture as well.

“What were you thinking?” Cor began, turning cold blue eyes onto you.

You stared guiltily at your feet, “….I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? You used magic in public (f/n), and threatened a citizen of Insomnia! What if you lost control? What if something happened that went beyond a simple scare?” Cor snapped harshly.

“I…I just wanted to protect my friend.” You felt something wet against your cheek as a tear slid down your face.

Cor sighed heavily before turning toward you and kneeling down, “(f/n), I am not angry at what you did. I am angry at how you did it. You have been given a gift (f/n), one that many could only dream of. Do not lower yourself to the actions of a school-yard bully…you are meant for more than that.”

You quickly closed the distance between the two of you and hugged the famed “Immortal” tightly, causing him to tense slightly before returning your hug. “Thank you, Cor.”

“You’re welcome. Now, head to your quarters and finish your work.”

“Yes sir.” You replied before racing off to your bedroom. When you opened the door, you weren’t at all surprised to see Noctis waiting for you.

“(f/n), you’re back! Are you okay? Those idiots should have been in there with you; it’s not fair. By the way, was detention really that bad?”

“Not really, just really boring.”

Noctis laughed, “Figures. So, what’d you think of school? Kinda a hectic day, huh.”

You gave a wiry grin, “you could say that.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“….Thanks Noct.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here is the next chapter at last. And I do apologize if the story seems to be going a bit fast with the time-skips, as there is a lot more to cover. (After all, we still haven't even started Kingsglaive, let alone the main game or DLCs.) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much to everyone who's viewed, commented, and/or placed kudo's. It really means a lot and I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. ^_^

 

_Slowly your eyes blinked open, only to be met by an endless darkness. Taking a gentle step forward, you glanced down at the shallow water that lapped at your bare feet. What…...was this place?_

_A loud stomping of feet shattered the silence as you spun about to see two figures running in the distance. You watched as a figure knelt against the floor, his back facing you making it impossible to see any of his features. Slowly you crept closer, ripples dancing across the water with every step you took. The closer you got to the individual, you were able to identify miniscule details; such as the elegant embroidery of the cloak resting along his shoulders, or the rain that fell around him, or how the shadows seemed to pull away to reveal stone structures. It felt as if a dense fog was being lifted to reveal the scene before you the closer you approached._

_Standing beside him was a smaller figure…. a child? The man appeared to be speaking with the young child, though no sound emerged.  He then looked into the darkness as if listening for something before grabbing the child’s hand and racing off into the darkness. You watched their retreating backs for a split second before giving chase, eager to follow after them; though you knew naught why. Faster and faster you ran, feet pounding against water-soaked stone as you gave chase; though even still they remained out of reach._

_“Wait! Stop, come back!” you cried out, your legs beginning to feel like lead as you continued to follow. “please, stop! Not that way!”_

_One of the figures paused, as if they heard your cry and began to turn about to face you. The floor beneath you soon cracked; shattering like glass and causing you to cry out in alarm. Tears began to slide down your cheeks as you fell slowly, as if gravity didn’t have an effect on you while you scrambled to take hold of something; anything to prevent your fall._

_Then all at once you fell, down into the darkness…. “Come back, please! Don’t leave me alone! Don’t leave me here! Someone, anyone! Help me! Don’t leave me, don’t leave me, don’t leave me, don’t leave me, don’t leave me, don’t leave me…... **DON’T LEAVE ME!** ”_

* * *

Your eyes snapped open immediately, cold sweat covering your body as you wanted in exertion. As your eyes adjusted to the low-lighting, you felt your heart-rate slow as you took in the familiar surroundings of your bedroom. A lone tear fell from your crystalline-blue eye before covering them with your hand as you took deep, shuddering breathes.

“It…. was a dream. J-Just a dream, (f/n).”

Suddenly a loud chocobo _kweh_ sounded from your bedside table, causing you to jump slightly before you grasped for your phone. On the smart phone’s screen was an icon of a chibi chocobo next to a text message. **The_Chocobro:** _hey pretty lady! You ready for school?_

You laughed softly before typing a reply. _I just woke up. Excited I get to go to school with you?_

 **The_Chocobro:** _or hell, as it’s often called XD. And yes, I’m SUPER excited!  ^_^_

Still rattled from your dream, you typed a quick message of: _Me too. I’ll see you there, later Prom!_ Before tossing your phone aside and drawing your legs to your chest, letting your face rest against your knees. You were not unused to having night-terrors, as such dreams plagued everyone from time to time. But… this was the first time that you had dreamed of something that seemed so real. And those two people…who were they? Did you know them or were they mere figments of your terror-induced imagination?

“Was it a memory? Or perhaps some flight of fancy?” You murmured, lost in thought.

A knock soon sounded at the door followed by the familiar tenor of Ignis’ accented voice. “(f/n), are you awake?”

“Yes, I am.” You called back politely.

“Alright then, ready yourself for school and then come downstairs for breakfast.”

“Okay, thank you Ignis.”

When your friend walked away to being the ridiculous task of driving to Noctis’ apartment to ready your lazy friend, you proceeded to your bathroom to freshen up for the day. You didn’t even notice the scorched sheets that lay upon your bed….

Despite living within the Citadel and having access to certain conveniences; such as a private car with its own chauffer, you preferred walking to school. One of the reasons was to avoid any unnecessary attention (at least less than you normally received), while the other reason was split between exercise and walking with Prompto. It was hard to believe it had already been 8 years since the two of you met, and it was a friendship you wouldn’t trade for anything. Prompto was so normal and relaxed that it made you feel similarly and allowed you to be just (f/n), and not the wild “Firestarter” the King took pity on.

Still, today was certainly going to be a surprise for Noctis when you finally introduced the two of them. To be completely honest, you had wanted to have Prompto meet Noct for some time, saying that even with all the exercise in the world he wouldn’t be any closer to being Noct’s friend if he didn’t talk to him. But the blonde was stubborn and said it wasn’t the right “time”; an answer that confused you greatly, but you still respected your friend’s wishes. You grinned deviously, now it was unavoidable since all 3 of you would be in the same school again.

Disembarking the train, you exited the terminal and proceeded up the street to where your school was; already seeing other students starting to arrive as well. You had continued walking before a smirk tugged at your lips as you side-stepped to the left; narrowly avoiding the stumbling boy who barely managed to catch himself. “Good morning Prompto.”

“How did you know I was going to do that? You have ninja reflexes (f/n)!”

You smiled, “It’s just long hours of training. Plus, you’re the only one I know who would try to surprise me with a glomp.”

“Well, it was worth a shot.” Prompto grinned, rubbing his head sheepishly. “So, are you ready to start your high-school career? It’s 3 years of tears, fears, and your fellow peers. Are you up for the task?”

“I suppose so. Besides, how can I be scared when my two best friends will be there.” You laughed, knowing that Prompto only joked when he was nervous. And the thought of finally meeting Noct probably fried his nerves. “There’s no need to be so nervous, he won’t be here for a while since it’s near impossible for him to wake up.”

“I’m not nervous, I’m just jittery from a morning cup of Ebony!” Prompto exclaimed loudly, causing your lips to twitch into a smile.

“Alright then Energizer Couerl, I’ll be sure to meet you at lunch. See you later Prompto.”

“Later!”

You waved farewell as the blonde merrily raced inside, leaving you by the school gate. Not five minutes later, a black car pulled up to the curb to allow Noctis to exit out. It took all your willpower not to laugh at your friend’s disheveled hair and dazed eyes; even though the sight was a norm for you to see. You often wondered how Noctis didn’t just fall asleep in class with how frequently the prince napped. “Good morning, your Highness. You look positively radiant on this fine morning,” you teased lightly.

“Ugh, bite me (f/n). How can you be so chipper?” Noct groaned.

“I didn’t stay up playing King’s Knight. Now come on, Ignis is glaring at you.”

“Don’t remind me. Though I will say it’s nice to be in the same school again, it was boring without you last year.”

“Likewise. And besides,” you smiled brightly. “I have someone I want you to meet too. A friend of mine I met a long time ago.”

“A friend? Now this I have to see.” Noctis grinned cheekily.

“Hey!”

 

By the time lunch came, you were already out of your seat and walking toward the courtyard with your lunch in hand. Glancing down at the bento, you briefly wondered if Ignis considered owning a restaurant before Prompto came up beside you. “Heya (f/n)! S-So, where’s the Pri- I mean Noctis.”

“Just follow the whispering Prom, and we’ll find him.” You replied before continuing downstairs to the courtyard.

True to your early words, it wasn’t difficult to find Noctis at all with all the people whispering and staring at him. Gaggles of girls huddled around windows and doorways as they gushed about the teenage prince; wondering if he was single. Prompto raised a questioning eyebrow at the crowds before turning to you, only to see you walking toward your old friend. Noctis immediately looked up and gave a faint smile at your approach. “Be honest, how many are there?”

“Too many to count.” You laughed nervously, “but before we eat lunch, there was someone I wanted you to meet.”

“Yeah, I remember. So, who did you want me to- ““Hey there, Prince Noctis!”

You watched as Prompto walked up behind Noctis and smacked him playfully on the back, taking the black-haired prince by surprise. “My name’s Prompto Argentum, nice to meet you!”

Noctis blinked in surprise at the sudden and enthusiastic greeting before a smirk graced his lips. “Haven’t we met before?”

Prompto laughed, rubbing his head sheepishly. “I don’t think so. I’m a friend of (f/n)’s.”

“Really?” Noctis replied, noticing your smile. “Well then, any friend of (f/n) is a friend of mine. Nice to meet you Prompto.”

The blonde grinned at Noctis’ words and proceeded to lead you both to the supposed “best picnic spot on campus”.

* * *

To be completely honest, you found an odd solace in the act of cleaning. It was a mindless, and simple action that allowed your thoughts to wander while simultaneously being productive. Though living in the Citadel, the royal bastion didn’t need any necessary cleaning so you were happy to enjoy the job while at school. But it did often amaze you how even enjoyable tasks could be ruined by another’s ill intentions.

You had just empty out the bucket of water you used from mopping outside and went to retrieve the rubbish bin that still needed to be cleared away. Just as you opened the door you felt a soft _tap_ of something falling on your head, followed by a large white cloud. You coughed loudly and tried to wave the cloud away, only to notice the white chalk powder resting in your hair and on your face from the eraser falling on your head. An obnoxious laughter soon caught your attention as you saw a group of four girls snickering at your now filthy appearance.

“Are you alright?” the leader spoke with fake concern. “I have to say; that chalk is definitely an improvement.”

“But I doubt Prince Noctis would approve, so sad.” Another girl spoke snidely.

You frowned, “I don’t understand….”

“Do you need it spelled out for you? Stay away from the Prince, Firestarter.” The girl sneered, “what, you think we didn’t know who you are? You trouble-making charity case.”

“I believe Prince Noctis is competent enough to decide who he wishes to be friends with.” You answered back calmly.

The lead girl then flipped her hair over her shoulder, “and once the King and Prince Noctis see you for what you truly are, they’ll come to their senses about what bad news you are. Later freak.”

And with one shove into your shoulder, the girls left you alone in the empty classroom. You stared into the nothingness and thought about their words, used to such phrases. It was quite obvious to anyone that no one truly liked you; everyone believing you to be nothing but some simple charity-case that caused nothing but trouble.

 _Not like I asked to be this way…_ you thought to yourself before clearing away the last of the rubbish and spilt chalk and leaving your school.

“What the heck happened to you (f/n)?!” A voice snapped.

You looked up to see Noctis and Prompto waiting by the front gate, taking in your chalk-covered hair and face. While Prompto looked surprised and concerned, Noctis appeared absolutely livid. “What happened to your hair?”

“I dropped a chalk eraser on accident….” You laughed sheepishly.

Noctis narrowed his eyes at you while Prompto frowned, letting you know that neither of them bought your story for a second. Prompto wordlessly offered you a chocobo-covered handkerchief, which you accepted with a quiet thank you. The three of you continued walking down the street until you had to separate from Prompto, who lived in the opposite direction. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“Bye Prompto, see you tomorrow.” You spoke kindly.

“See ya Prompto.” Noctis added, giving a small smile to his new friend.

The blonde waved farewell before turning down another street. Just as you were about continue to the train station, Noctis stopped you. “Come on, you can wait at my place and I’ll call Iggy to get you.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s no sweat. Plus, you can wash off all that chalk too.”

“Okay….”

Silently the two of you continued down the busy street, easily avoiding any unnecessary attention due to the end-of-work rush hour crowds. Fifteen minutes later the two of you arrived at elegant and private apartment complex. You waved hello to the doorman, who replied with a small smile, as you followed Noctis up to his apartment. “You know, I’ve never been to your flat before.”

“Really? It’s not anything too special….”

“I’m sure it’ll have that special ‘Noct charm’ to it though.” You beamed happily.

As soon as the two of you opened the door, your senses were assaulted by a rather foul stench. Clothes laid in piles on the floor beside open manga comics, half finished reports, and empty junk food wrappers. You glanced up at Noctis, who had a look of panic on his face as the memory of his disorderly home flooded back to him. Taking off your shoes, you took two steps in a did an exaggerated sniff of the air. “Ah yes, the famous ‘Noct charm’ is indeed quite the welcome.” You teased, “don’t you do any cleaning?”

“Erm…. sometimes.” the Lucis Caelum mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. “Bathroom’s down the hall, you can wash up there.”

“Thanks, Noctis. I’ll only be a minute.” You replied before disappearing to the bathroom.

After closing and locking the door, you tugged off your shirt and turned on the shower. You breathed a slight sigh of relief to know that Noct’s lack of tidiness did not extend to the bathroom before taking hold of the removable nozzle. You then tossed your long (h/c) hair forward and leaned your head over the tile, allowing you to wash your hair without getting the rest of your body wet. You did give a groan of exasperation at the selection of masculine shampoo available, but it was better than nothing. Once you had finished, you squeezed out any excess water before wrapping your hair in a towel and replacing your shirt back on.

“Thanks again for letting me was up,” you spoke as you re-entered the living room.

“No sweat (f/n). By the way, you hungry?”

“Yeah, but how about I make us something? Least I can do since you let me use your shower.”

Noctis laughed, “you’re not gonna let me say no, are you?”

“Not a chance.”

While you set about cooking- and cleaning the kitchen- Noctis tidied up the dinning table so the two of you would have somewhere to eat. After a few minutes you placed two plates on the table and sat down while Noctis admired the dish. “Wow (f/n), I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Usually it’s just sweets, but Ignis did help me learn a few basic dishes. I hope you don’t mind Omurice*….”

“No way, this looks amazing.” He grinned before taking a spoon a grabbing a bite, “oh man, and it taste’s great!”

You smiled, “well, I’m glad it taste’s good.”

“Believe me (f/n), I’d tell you if it were bad.”

“Your support is truly a blessing Noct.”

The prince smirked at your sarcasm, “I aim to please.”

The two of you stared at each other before breaking out into a fit of laughter. You then removed the towel from your head and had it now draped over your shoulders as you continued to eat your omelet. “Hey, your hair’s still a mess.”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah I couldn’t find a hairbrush so I had to just make due.”

“Ah, I left my brush in my room actually. Here, I’ll go get it.” He quickly stood up and entered into another room before returning a minute later; hairbrush in hand. “There you go, and there’s a mirror in the hall if you want. Don’t ask me why, Ignis said it looked good with the flat or something.”

“Thanks again Noct,” you beamed happily before walking toward the mirror and pulling your hair over your shoulder and began brushing it. After a few minutes you had finally managed to untangle the snares while having it dry partially. You were finishing up the final ends of your hair when you felt a slight pressure against your hair. Looking in the mirror, you saw Noctis standing behind you, holding a strand of your hair between his fingers. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I’ve just never seen your hair down before. It’s gotten really long now.”

“Yeah, Cor says I should cut it because it’s impractical for combat. I told him it’ll take forever to grow back so I said no.”

“No kidding, it’d be a shame to cut such pretty hair….”

You paused mid-brush, turning to face Noctis was a look of confusion. “Y-You think my hair’s pretty?”

“Well, yeah. I-It looks good on you.”

Time seemed to slow down as you stared up at your friend, a light blush dusting your cheeks. Blue eyes stared down into your mis-matched pair, making your body heat up like a furnace. What in the world was happening?! This was Noct! Your best friend since the first day you met in that Infirmary. You didn’t get nervous, or jittery, or stutter because of some compliment about your hair. And yet…. as you continued to stare up at the Lucian Prince, you couldn’t help but notice how much has changed. You couldn’t help but flush every time he looked at you, or smile at all his jokes, or laugh when he did something ridiculous and needed help.

“Hey Noct….”

“Yeah?”

You two were so close, you could feel his breath and smell his cologne. And as you stared into his blue eyes, you couldn’t help but notice your lips were only a couple of inches away. “I…I-“

“Noctis? (f/n)? Are you in here?” Ignis’ voice spoke, drifting down from the front door.

Immediately the two of you jumped away from each other, flushing a bright red that would put the flames of Ifrit to shame. Ignis soon rounded the corner and was not at all surprised to see you there. “Hello (f/n), I hope school went alright.”

“Hello Ignis, and yes, it was alright for a first day.”

“Excellent. Noctis, have you eaten dinner at all?”

“Yeah, (f/n) made some Omurice for us. She just needs a lift home is all.”

“Of course. I will see you tomorrow then Noctis, and do try to clean up at least a little.” Ignis sighed, before placing a box of pastries on the table alongside more files. “These are for you, and I would like you to review the reports during your free moments as well.”

“Sure, no problem.”

You walked back toward the front door, collecting your school bag as you placed your shoes back on. “Thanks a lot, Noct, I really appreciate it.”

“Same here. And feel free to stop by anytime.” He answered back with a smile.

After a final farewell, you and Ignis left the building and proceeded to the Citadel. You soon said farewell and goodnight to Ignis before letting him return to his own flat while you entered the Citadel. Immediately you entered your bedroom and sighed, sliding down your door while kicking off your shoes until you sat against the door. You thought back to your time at Noctis’ flat, remembering your laughter, your close proximity, his kind compliments, and how close the two of you were. If Ignis didn’t come, would something have happened?

 _But…that would mean. No, that’s not right. Do I….Do I really like_ _Noctis in a romantic sense? Maybe…no. No, I can’t do that. I won’t ruin our friendship, it’s not worth it._

You sighed heavily once more before walking toward your bed and falling on top of the comforter. However, you couldn’t help but wonder if Ignis did not interrupt…would you have kissed? The thought bothered you…but not as much as the silent wish you had to kiss your best friend.

* * *

  _A soft wind blew across the desert landscape, providing a temporary relief from the warmth of the sun. You knelt down against the dirt and small pieces of grass and glanced about the various plant life with determined eyes before a look of disappointment flittered across your face. Standing back up you walked a few more feet away from the shade of a small tree before gasping for joy, finally eying your prize. Gently and carefully, you took hold of the few ruby-red flowers, grinning happily at the success of your hard work._

_"(f/n)....(f/n), where are you?"_

_You turned, quickly hiding the flowers behind your back. "Over here!"_

_Another figure soon approached, his face cast in the shadow of his hood, though you couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. "(f/n), what on Eos are you doing out here?"_

_"I was looking for a surprise for you," you answered back cheekily. "But you must kneel down first."_

_"Very well then, I shall fulfill your wish fair maiden." came the polite reply as the man knelt before you._

_You then moved the flowers before you and offered the small bouquet you managed to create. "I found your favorites, Galbana Lillies! They're so pretty and bright, like your hair." you giggled innocently._

_The man laughed, taking hold of the flowers and immediately placing one behind his ear. "Thank you, (f/n), they are lovely. Although," he then took one flower and tucked it behind your ear, next to your blue eye. "I believe they suit you even more."_

_"Then they'll be my favorite flower too!" you replied cheerfully._

_"I'm glad to hear it." The man answered back, his smile evident in his voice despite your in ability to see the expression on his face._

_Just as you were going to speak once more, you felt a sharp tug upon your hair and was yanked backward, only to meet a pair of cold blue eyes. The scenery had changed as well, the rain that now fell from the heaven's banishing any warmth you had felt form the desert sun. You felt fear grip your body as you stared into those blue eyes that beheld such rage like a icy flame, chilling you to the bone. The blue-eyed man yanked you upward by your long hair, causing you to cry out in pain; "fare thee well, Firestarter."_

_"No...please don't...." you whispered, no longer knowing if it were rain or tears sliding down your cheeks._

_The man smiled coldly as a silhouette of a winged figure stood behind him...similar to a dragon. "This world has no need for a half-breed spawn. Now, disappear into the nothingness like your tainted brethren."_

_"No please! Don't leave me here in the dark." You watched the light soon fade, leaving you bound in the darkness. "Please come back! Someone, anyone; please help! Don't leave me....please don't leave me...."_

....(f/n).....(f/n).....

_don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me, **DON'T LEAVE ME IN THE DARK!!!!"**_

"(F/N)!"

Your eyes snapped open as you felt arms shaking your shoulders. Cor leaned over you with a look of concern while King Regis stood beside the door, his hand raised as a barrier encompassed most of the room. Within the barrier were flames engulfing most of your furniture, leaving piles of ash and scorch marks all over the bedroom. You glanced up to Cor, who had smudges of soot on his face while his closes were singed and a few minor burns on his arms and hands. Immediately you sat up and latched onto the Crownsguard Marshall, sobbing into his jacket as you hugged him tightly. Cor froze at the sudden contact from you before gently returning the hug. King Regis dispelled his barrier before walking closer as the fires began to die down while you continued to cry.

"It's alright (f/n), it was just a nightmare." Regis spoke calmly, placing a soothing hand on your back. "You are safe now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is confused, Omurice is a Japanese egg and rice omelet that is extremely popular in Japan and really good. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay! I'm trying to speed up the time line of the chapters, because we still haven't even reached the game content yet. So I do apologize if it seems a little sudden with the time skips. Do enjoy! ^_^

 

While there were many luxuries within the Citadel, you always felt most at home within the sunlit gardens. With Insomnia being a large metropolis, it was incredibly rare to see any type of flora or fauna; not to mention that most of the lands immediately outside of Insomnia consisted of the Ruins of both Galahad and Keycatrich. Yet it didn’t take a genius to realize that despite the peaceful atmosphere, you couldn’t help the tension you felt as you thought back to the events of the past several weeks.

You had been having trouble sleeping due to the occasion nightmares that have been plaguing you, with the most recent one that occurred last week causing you to lose control of your magic. Fortunately, King Regis and Cor had smelt the fire and were able to awaken you before you charred your entire bedroom. Though the three of you were able to hide the evidence and King Regis said that it was simply an accident beyond your control, you couldn’t help the guilt you felt.

“(f/n)…. (f/n)……(f/n)!”

The loud shout of your name jolted you out of your thoughts as you turned to see Noctis standing in front of you. “Oh Noct, I didn’t see you.”

“I noticed. You didn’t even hear me calling your name for ten minutes.” He replied with a wry smile before he noticed your solemn expression, “are you alright (f/n)?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

“Nothing like how that chalk eraser was dropped on your head?”

You flushed pink at the mention of your chalk-covered hair from a few weeks ago. “How did you know someone dropped it on me?”

“It wasn’t too hard to figure out; since I did the same trick to Ignis once.” Noctis grinned before his expression became serious. “But to be honest, I know you well enough to see when something is bothering you.”

“Or I’m just easy to read,” you laughed lightly, avoiding your friend’s gaze.

“…. (f/n), is something wrong?”

You moved your gaze from the floor to Noctis face; his face trying to appear neutral but you could see the concern lingering in his eyes. “I have been having a hard time sleeping these past few weeks. It hasn’t been anything serious, but it has caused me to daydream more often due to the exhaustion.”

“If that’s all, then I’m surprised you’re not sleeping now.”

“I will be fine; it hasn’t become to drastic of a problem. But I promise to be careful in the future.” You smiled softly, “by the way, what brings you back to the Citadel today?”

This time Noctis began avoiding your gaze, looking toward the blue hydrangea bush beside you instead. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. I need a break from Ignis, so Prompto and I were heading to an arcade. And…well it seemed like you could use a break too.”

“I would love to come with you.” You answered, “shall we get going? It’s a long walk.”

Noctis smirked, “how about we drive instead?”

* * *

 

“You never told me you had a car!” Prompto exclaimed as he climbed into the passenger seat.

“Well, I don’t really drive it too often. I prefer using the Regalia.”

“The Rega-what?”

You laughed, “He means King Regis' car, it’s a custom vehicle known as the Regalia.”

“Do you have a car too (f/n)?” Prompto asked, a mock-suspicious look on his face.

“Nope, I just bum rides or take public transportation. Just because I live in the Citadel doesn’t mean I’m royalty, I’m just part of the Crownsguard. Besides,” you leaned forward and nudged Prompto lightly in the ribs. “us plebs have to stick together right?”

Prompto grinned, “right back at ya.”

“I feel outnumbered,” Noctis spoke.

“Not at all. Today, you are one of us Noct.” Prompto corrected.

You watched a small smile grace Noctis lips at Prompto’s words as he began to park the car. “Sounds good to me.”

As the three of you walked down the shopping district of Central Insomnia, you began exploring the different vendors and snagging some snacks before heading toward the arcade. All around large consoles were lined up in rows with decorative signs and flashing lights. Children ran all over trying to win tickets while teenagers tried to show off their skills to their friends. You weren’t usually one for games, but you couldn’t help the excitement you felt as you stared at the different games; wondering which you would enjoy the most.

“Come on, let’s get going!”

It seemed like even the three of you had different preferences when it came to videogames. Prompto was a master at shooter games, annihilating both you and Noctis with ease; making him quite the marksman. It honestly made you wonder if Prompto practiced real shooting in private. Noctis on the other hand, was better at fighting games and classic PVP, as well as the fishing games. You couldn’t help but laugh when seeing that this supposed “Noct Gar” held the high-score, making said fisherman smile smugly. However, that grin was soon wiped off his face when the three of you tried a racing game. You had ended up leaving both boys in the dust, winning the entire race. And when that happened for the next four races, Prompto couldn’t help but ask if you owned a car again.

It was during the fifth race that you heard a voice next to your ear. “Shouldn’t you be in school!”

You yelped in surprise at the loud shout and spun about to see Gladio laughing. Noctis and Prompto both turned to see what had scared you, only for Noctis to roll his eyes when he spotted his Shield. “What are you even doing here Gladio?”

“I’m your Shield you little brat, where you go I go.” Gladio smirked, flicking Noct good-naturedly against his temple. “Plus, when Ignis called and said you weren’t at your flat for dinner, he asked me to find you before calling the entire Crownsguard.”

“Is it that late already?” you asked, glancing at a clock on the arcade wall.

Prompto shrugged, “time flies when you’re having fun.”

“We should get going before Specs worries even more.”

“Sorry for causing you so much trouble Gladio. You’re welcome to catch a ride with us.” You smiled kindly to the taller Crownsguard.

“Nah, it’s cool (f/n). Though if you don’t mind, I’ll take you up on that offer for a lift.”

“Sure thing.” Noct replied as the four of you exited the arcade.

The sun was already setting when you walked outside, bathing the city in an orange-purple glow as day turned to night. The evening crowd had started to arrive with those who found themselves shackled by the obligations of the day allowed themselves to enjoy the night-life of Insomnia. You continued walking beside the three boys, trying to make your way back to Noctis’ car when a loud whistle pierced the air. Turning around, you saw a pair of men grinning lecherously at you; the stench of their breath making it obvious that they were intoxicated. “Hey there pretty lady. You look like you could use a good time. ~”

“No, thank you.”

“Aww, don’t be that way babe. I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

Noctis stepped in front of you in an attempt to shield you as he glared fiercely at the two drunkards. “She said _no._ ”

The drunkard’s expression immediately turned from an easy smile to a disgusted snarl. “Hey, I know you. You’re that cowardly King’s son.”

“You better watch your mouth,” Gladio said.

One of the men scoffed, “or what? This kid is nothing but a spoiled brat, hiding behind his precious magic while the rest of us have nothing!”

“Why don’t we teach you how it feels?!”

Noctis’ eyes widened in a slight panic as the drunk lunged forward, moving to smack the glass bottle in his hand against Noct’s forehead had Gladio not pushed him out of the way and into you. The two of you fell to the ground, with Prompto trying to catch you both, while Gladio howled in pain as the bottle shattered against his face. His hand immediately went to his face, only to pull away at the feel of something wet. You saw blood staining his hands and your eyes widened in shock before the rage set in.

“Guess we’ll deal with you first!” the attacker shouted, raising to smash the bottle against Gladio once more before pausing. The man began shivering as ice crept across the pavement and onto his feet; freezing him in place. Noctis turned to face you and watched as you stood up, walking purposefully toward the two men as the frost and ice began to appear where you stepped. Gladio moved to stand but groaned in pain as his blood blinded him and the colder temperature seized his strength. “(f/n) stop!”

“Wha-What the hell is going on?!” The two drunks cried out, trying to pull away from the ice that encased their legs now.

“ **Thou dare to harm the Chosen King. Now face judgement for thy crimes.”** You spoke, your voice barely a whisper, but carrying an intense rage that seemed unnatural.

Slowly you lifted your hand, fire dancing across your flesh as the two men began to sob in terror. Yet you soon felt a pair of arms grab hold of you, pulling you away and against their chest. Noctis held tightly onto you, his skin ice-cold and shaking; though he continued to hold onto you. “(f/n), stop. Please, stop this….”

You felt your magic begin to disappear and exhaustion over take you as you leaned against Noct. The last thing you heard were the tell-tale sirens of the police before falling unconscious.

 

 

Citrus was a scent you had mix feelings about, as you enjoyed the scent but knew that it always meant that you were within the Insomnia Infirmary. Before you even opened your eyes you already knew where you were, which made you inwardly groan.

“I know your awake, open your eyes (f/n).” came the unmistakable voice of ‘the Immortal’

You blinked a few times before your eyes adjusted and you came to see the interior of the Insomnia Infirmary. Cor was sitting beside you, his expression holding a look of sorrow; something the old soldier did not show often. “Cor…what happened? I was with Noct and the others and then- Gladio! Is he okay?! He was hurt and-“you felt your hand lurch and looked to see it cuffed to the bed frame. Your eyes widened in fear before you slowly looked to Cor, “…. Cor, what is this?”

“….You attacked two Lucian citizens three days ago and this is the standard procedure for an individual classified as dangerous.”

“B-But I…I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t-“ Cor raised his hand to silence you.

“From the testaments of Noctis, Gladiolus, and Mr. Argentum; they said you acted in self-defense after Gladio and Noctis were attacked. However, there is only so much we can do as you escalated the assault and because it was in public. Fortunately, the two men are still alive, though they are going through treatment for the injuries they sustained.”

“Are Gladio, Noct, and Prompto alright?” you asked quietly.

“Yes, they are all fine.”

You felt a slight weight lift off your chest at the small relief. A long silence fell between the two of you before you spoke once more. “…. What’s to happen now?”

“King Regis has restricted you to the Citadel, where you will continue your education with tutors. The King has decided to also enact community service as your sentence and will have you aiding the Kingsglaive.”

“You….You won’t lock me away again.”

Cor frowned at your words, “again? (f/n), what do you mean by that?”

“It’s nothing,” you answered quickly, looking down at your restrained hands. Before Cor could pursue the subject, a knock sounded on the door which opened shortly afterward to show King Regis and Noctis. “King Regis….” you greeted politely.

“I am glad to see you are awake (f/n), you have kept everyone worried these past 3 days.” Regis replied kindly.

“I am sorry,” you said quietly.

“Your Majesty, I have already spoken with (f/n) as to the punishment for her…offense, which will begin tomorrow. Perhaps it would be best to allow her to rest for now.”

“Of course, we shall speak later (f/n).”

You nodded, “yes, Your Majesty.”

When the two men finally left, you heard Noctis slowly walk toward the bed and take Cor’s abandoned seat. The tension that fell upon the two of you was so thick, it could be cut by a knife. After what felt like an eternity, you finally raised your head to speak to Noctis, only for him to raise his hand and flick you across the forehead. You cried out in pain, “ouch! Wh-What was that for?...”

“You…idiot! Do you know how worried I was about you?!” Noctis shouted. “When you passed out, you didn’t wake up for three days; and before I could see if you were okay you were taken by Cor and the other Crownsguard. Then no one would say if you were alright or not….”

“Noct….”

“Not to mention how much you freaked out Gladio and Prompto! Dad wouldn’t even tell me where you were, said it wasn’t safe or whatever.”

“Noct,” you called once more, moving your shackled hand to take hold of his own. “I am sorry, I didn’t want to cause any harm or trouble. Yet it seems that I did just that….”

The black-haired prince paused mid-rant, watching the sorrow that was written all across your face. He sighed deeply, “(f/n)….I should be the one saying sorry. You saved my life, and I didn’t even thank you.”

Those words caused you to jerk your head upward, eyes wide in surprise. “Saved your life? I nearly killed two men! And I don’t even know how, I just….I saw Gladio get hurt and those men move to harm you and I- I didn’t want that to happen.”

“….I thought it was the prince’s job to protect the girl.”

“Only in your dreams, Prince Charmless.”

“Ahh, that hurts.”

The two of you then dissolved into a fit of laughter, tears building in your eyes. Soon you both calmed down, though a smile still remained on your face. Noctis smiled back at you before standing up and moving onto the edge of your bed, “hey (f/n), I heard there is something that helps people heal faster. Maybe it can help you.”

“Oh, what’s that?” you questioned, cocking your head to the side slightly in confusion.

The young prince then smirked, leaned in close till your faces were a few inches apart and placed a gentle kiss against your forehead. Your eyes widened in surprise as your face began to heat up, turning crimson from the blush coloring your cheeks. “A kiss to make you feel better.” Noctis spoke against your forehead before he moved away, a light tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. “Get well soon, you little idiot.”

You smiled brightly, “I feel better already.”

* * *

“Are you ready (f/n)?” Cor spoke, knocking on your bedroom door.

“Yes Marshal,” you replied, adjusting your training clothes.

“Then let’s move out.”

You followed at the Marshal’s heels as you moved through the Citadel and out the front doors toward the car parked at the curb; ready and waiting for the drive to the Kingsglaive HQ. Cor wasn’t kidding when he said ‘as soon as possible’, for it was only a day after the event of your assault that King Regis had you join the Kingsglaive as a form of “community service”. You weren’t one to complain, for the only alternative was imprisonment within a juvenile facility. Unfortunately, there were only so many repercussions that King Regis could curtail due to the publicity that your attack experienced, one of which was your withdrawal from high school; instead you would finish your education with private tutors. And while you did have the support of your friends, there was only so much that could be done. Besides, it was a as mistake you made, and you would accept whatever would come from it.

You entered the training space with Cor and watched as the Glaives were sparring in pairs. Many of them stopped and stared as you walked beside the famed Immortal, some even recognizing you. Cor then greeted one of the Glaives, a man who appeared to be about 10 years younger than the Marshal with short cropped dark brown hair and matching beard and mustache. He saluted the Marshal and then glanced down at you, raising an unimpressed eyebrow; “so you’re the new recruit, hmm? Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Lady (f/n), though your title will be as far as my kindness extends. The Marshal says you’re rather skilled, we’ll see just how much so enough.”

“Yes, Captain Drautos,” you answered politely.

“Nyx!” the Captain called, summoning another brunette man with shaved sides toward the three of you. The man seemed closer to his mid-twenties, perhaps only a few years older than Gladio, though he was of a lither build than the Amicitia. The man saluted before standing at ease in front of Drautos, “Yes Captain.”

“Meet our newest recruit, Lady (f/n). Show her the ropes around the facility before returning for training.”

“Yes sir. Come on, this way.” The man, Nyx said as he gestured for you to follow. You watched him a bit wearily before bowing respectfully to Cor and Captain Drautos as a farewell and following this supposed Nyx. The two of you walked through the facility and past several administrative offices before the Glaive stopped, nearly causing you to bump into his back.

“Since we’re out of earshot, we can be a bit more casual. The name’s Nyx Ulric.” The man smiled, holding out his hand to you.

You slowly took hold of his hand, the texture rough and covered in a few faint scars, and shook it gently. “(f/n), nice to meet you.”

“Likewise (f/n), and welcome to the Kingsglaive.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise everyone, it's an early release of the next chapter! I hope you guys all enjoy it as soon we will be approaching in-game content. Not only that, but after this chapter, this story will be the longest I've ever written. So enjoy this new chapter and have a Happy Easter everyone! ^_^

**3 Years Later….**

 

“Luche, report.”

“The Imperial fleet appears to be…withdrawing sir.”

Drautos frowned as he watched the armada disappear within the clouds before addressing Luche once more, “get Lady (f/n) to the wounded immediately and prepare to move out.”

“Sir!” the glaive replied before guiding you toward the medical vehicles.

Without even waiting for Luche, you rushed toward the resting injured, attending to the more life-threatening maladies first before making your way down to the least damaging. Your once pristine uniform was starting to become stained from blood of your comrades, though you pressed on. It was a couple of hours later before you finally encountered a familiar face amongst the wounded.

“Wha- Libertus?! What on Eos happened?” you gasped, eying his mangled leg.

“Heh, you should see the other guy.” He laughed before groaning in pain, “Seems like I owe Nyx another one though.”

“I’ll put it on your tab.” Nyx replied in good humor.

“Here, this will reduce the swelling and numb some of the pain.” You spoke, allowing the familiar chill of frost and ice encase your hands as you placed them gently against the injury.

“You could say that again. Looks like I owe you too, Lady (f/n).”

“Perhaps you should open a tab.”

The older glaive laughed, “Ha! If you took tabs, the entire Kingsglaive would have one. But seriously, thanks for this kid.”

“All troops, ready the convoy and prepare to move out!” came the call of Captain Drautos, making you seize your magic and assist with the rest of the medical teams.

It had been 3 years since you entered the service of the Kingsglaive and it was hard to believe that time had past so quickly. Because of your young age, you were forbidden from going out on the front lines by not only Captain Drautos, but by Cor and King Regis himself. Instead you did minor escort missions and attended to the wounded Glaives; finding a way to encompass your magic into your medical work, becoming everyone’s standard choice for ‘healer’. Ever since your very first day Nyx made a point to keep an eye on you, cheerfully regarding you as a ‘little sister’; a term of endearment you had never heard before but secretly flattered you. The only other person to really do that was Gladio; but with Nyx it felt as if the two of you really were siblings as he too had no family left. And so, it made you smile with joy to be able to add not only Nyx, but Libertus and Crowe to your small list of friends.

 “Are you going to come out with us (f/n)?” Crowe asked as you exited the transport van and entered the Kingsglaive HQ.

“Sorry, not today Crowe. I’ll just be heading home to rest." You answered as you pulled off you soiled uniform.

 “Heh, no problem.” Crowe laughed before messing up your hair, “have fun (f/n), and don’t worry; I’ll make sure Libertus takes it easy.”

“Thank you, Crowe and I’ll see you later.”

You closed your locker and after changing out of your uniform, replacing the formal overcoat with a more casual Glaive coat. Exiting the locker room, you hurried out of the HQ and down toward the train-station, dodging the early morning traffic of disembarking passengers as you boarded the train and journeyed toward Central Insomnia.

While you were still welcomed within the Citadel, you had moved into your own flat when you were 16. And ever since, your home has become a small refuge to any of your friends; with you often finding them within the flat. Opening the door, you were partially relieved to find that no one was there and immediately made for your bed. Without even taking off your clothes, you fell upon the mattress and was out before your head even hit the pillow.

 

It was several hours later that you were awoken by your phone giving a soft _kweh!_ You blinked slowly before reaching toward your nightstand, grabbing the device and looking at the message listed. **Prince Charmless:** _I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at the park?_

You stared at the text for a few minutes before writing a reply. _Sure, is something wrong?_

 **Prince Charmless:** _I’ll tell you there, see you in a few._

With the vague answers, you started to feel a little concern and quickly put on your shoes and coat as you raced out the door. It was already late afternoon and the city was starting to have a faint golden glow as the sun fell closer to the horizon. You quickly ran toward Crystal Park (a name you always found ironic) and spotted the moody prince sitting by the lake immediately. You walked over and came to a halt beside Noctis, who was sitting on the edge of the pier with a fishing pole hung loosely in his hands as he stared out across the water. You took a seat beside him, legs dangling over the water as the two of you sat in silence for a few minutes. “Kinda late to be fishing, don’t you think?”

“It’s never too late to fish,” he grinned back at you.

You rolled your eyes, “alright then Mr. ‘Noct Gar’, may I ask what it is you wanted to talk about?”

Noctis turned back to the lake, his smile gone; making you curious as to what was on your friend’s mind. The silence between the two of you stretched on for several minutes before Noct spoke. “(f/n)….would you ever do something that doesn’t make you happy?”

You glanced briefly at Noctis’ straight face before looking toward the lake again. The liquid mirror reflected the surrounding landscape beautifully, making the scene oddly picturesque. For a brief moment, it felt as if the two of you were just a normal boy and girl; not a Crown Prince and magic-wielding Amnesiac. “Yes, if it makes those I care for happy…I would do anything.”

“…. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t a stupid prince.”

“But it wasn’t a choice for you to make, and it’s what we do with those odds that makes us who we are. You were born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations.”

“Even if that obligation was to marry someone.”

You turned to face Noctis with surprise before your eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Noctis… what happened today.” It was not a question, it was a demand.

He sighed heavily, “Niflheim sent an envoy to my Dad saying that they are offering a truce and are willing to sign a peace treaty. The only _requirements_ are that all the lands of Lucis with the exception of Insomnia fall under the rule of the Empire, while the other is for me to marry Luna. That’s why I wanted to see you…. because I leave tomorrow with the guys for the ceremony in Altissia.”

“.... I see.” You answered slowly, “I suppose congratulations are in order Noct, I’m sure the Oracle will make a lovely bride.”

“I…" Noctis paused briefly before continuing, as if he was preventing himself from saying something. "I wanted you to see us off tomorrow and say goodbye to Iggy, Gladio, and Prompto. Plus, we’re all pretty bummed that you can’t come with.”

“I don’t think Lady Lunafreya would appreciate a girl traveling with her fiancé.”

Noctis gave a humorless laugh, “guess I could see how that would be a problem.”

“Well, you’ve best get some sleep; Ignis won’t be too pleased if you sleep in.”

“Right....” The two of you stood up from your seats, with Noctis banishing his fishing rod to his Armiger while you packed away the tackle box and handed it to him. The two of you walked through the now mostly abandoned park before coming to a stop at the entrance. “I’ll see you at the Citadel tomorrow.”

“Yeah, good night (f/n).”

You nodded and very briefly kissed Noct’s cheek. “Good night Noct,” you replied before turning and walking back to your flat. It was a selfish thing to do, but you knew it was better to kiss his cheek then to kiss his lips. As you hurried back home, you didn’t even bother to hide the tears that spilled down your face; even as you laid against your bed trying to escape into the Land of Dreams.

 

By the time you arrived at the Citadel the next day, Cor was standing outside beside the car and waved good morning to you. He had told you that the boys were speaking with King Regis one final time before he was to drive them to the outskirts of the city. Ten minutes later, Noctis, Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis walked out of the Citadel, many of them smiling at the sight of you until you gestured behind them at King Regis limping down the stairs toward them. Noctis immediately went to meet his father and exchanged a few final parting words before they continued down to the car.

“Hey (f/n), here to see us off?” Prompto asked, hugging you tightly.

“Of course. I’m really gonna miss you guys.”

Gladio laughed, “we’ll be back before you know it.”

“And I’ll be sure that we return in one piece,” Ignis added.

You laughed before turning to face Noctis, giving him a sad smile. “Farewell Noct and be safe.”

“You too (f/n)….” He replied, giving you a hug. “And….see you later.”

The four soon climbed into the car and waved their final goodbyes as they drove off. You felt your heart seem to break slightly as you watched the one you loved depart for his wedding….to a girl who wasn’t you. _So long as he is happy…then I can live being unhappy._

Yet those words didn’t make the pain lessen in the slightest.

* * *

If your mood was bad this morning at the departure of four of your closest friends, your arrival at the Kingsglaive HQ had soured it even more. The news of Niflheim’s proposed peace treaty had become public, along with the terms required, and many of the glaives roared in anger. Libertus and Crowe seemed to be the some of the most vocal about the unfair choice that King Regis had made at abandoning their homes and people.

“Glaives, assemble in the briefing room. Now.” Drautos spoke, dispersing the large group of glaives. “The King has spoken, and you have heard: all lands beyond the Wall are to be relinquished to the empire.”

“Will no regions be spared?” Luche interrupted.

“…None.”

“But your home is out there too!” Libertus snapped.

“It is.”

“Why would the King do this?!”

“Because to win this damn war,” Drautos replied harshly. “Crowe, prepare for deployment. You’re being sent to infiltrate Tenebrae.”

“Tenebrae, sir?”

“Mission details are classified, report to my office for briefing in 30 minutes. And Nyx, you’re off the West Gate and have been re-assigned to the Castle Guard. (f/n), you will be joining him and have been requested to assist the Crownsguard; that is all.”

Once the Captain had departed, the other glaives began murmuring of the about the confirmation they were now given about the treaty. “So, this was what you were going on about Luche?”

“You heard the Captain, this wasn’t our decision to make.”

“Not ours to make,” Libertus scoffed. “Those are our homes out there, our people! And you’re just going to go along and abandon them!”

“If we don’t go along with this, the Empire will unleash all hell on Insomnia,” Luche replied.

“And we’ll unleash it right back at them!”

You and Nyx immediately moved to stay Libertus’ temper, “easy; he’s not the enemy.”

“Don’t you get it?” Tredd called out. “We’re nothing to them. Rats, snuck in from beyond the Wall. Sure, they had a use for us, when they realized we could work their magic. So, they hand-picked us from all the other rats out there and let us…nibble away, at his Royal Majesty’s precious _power_.” You narrowed your eyes in anger at his disregard for King Regis.

“You better be careful of your words Tredd,” you interrupted icily.

He scoffed, “or what? Can’t bear to hear the truth about our cowardly King? You think you’re so special with your magic, but as soon as this war’s all over, it’s back to the sewers for all of us. And that means you too, _Firestarter._ ” Tredd sneered at you.

“You got a home out there too,” Nyx shot back, shoving Tredd away from you. “Or did you forget.”

Tredd tsked angrily before spitting on the floor and walking out of the room. Libertus huffed in anger, tossing his crutch for good measure across the floor. “Damn it! I’m not gonna let it end like this.”

Yet as you glanced back at the news coverage of the Peace Treaty, you couldn’t help but feel as if the worst was yet to come.

 

The next day, you met up with Dustin and Monica in the Citadel to assist with the arrival of the Niflheim Convoy; which would include several VIPs with the Emperor among them. It was nice to see Monica and Dustin once more, and the two Crownsguard were just as happy for the extra help. The three of you were to ensure the temporary housing and security arrangements of the Imperial Envoy, while Cor served as chief security as they towered the city. Though you were more than surprised to hear that Lady Lunafreya was within Insomnia as well.

“Isn’t she suppose to be in Altissia? Why is she here?” you asked Monica.

“We’re not quite sure. She was to be escorted out of Tenebrae by a glaive, but we didn’t hear any reports about her travelling with the Emperor.” Monica replied.

“Then why is Noctis still traveling to Altissia if she-“ You paused, hearing your mobile phone ring and quickly answered it. “Hello?”

“ _(f/n)! You have to come to HQ now, something happened to Crowe!”_ Nyx all but shouted into your ear before hanging up.

“Monica, I have to go, something’s come up.” You explained quickly as you raced out of the hotel and hurried toward the Kingsglaive HQ. By the time you arrived, you saw Nyx speaking with Libertus and a doctor before Libertus pushed past the two men and limped into the room. You followed quickly after them only to come to a halt and stare in horror at the sight before you. Crowe’s prone form lay upon an examination table in a body bag; eyes vacant and black veins shown against her cheeks. Libertus cried against her body while tears spilled down your eyes at the sight of your friend lying dead before you.

When the doctors guided the three of you out of the room, you sat upon the cobblestone floor in the training arena with your head against your knees while Nyx and Libertus sat beside you. The sound of footsteps announced the arrival of Drautos, a small parcel held within his hands. “Crowe’s personal affects…. Do with them as you see fit.”

“So what kind of mission did you really send her on. No glaive ends up dead on standard escort.” Libertus questioned.

“I’ll see the armistice does not interfere with a full investigation…. She was a good soldier. Her death will not go unanswered.”

You glanced up briefly to see Drautos leave before staring off at into nothing, remembering the day you first met Crowe. She had been surprised to see someone so young joining the glaives; even more surprised to learn you were King Regis’ ward. But despite that, she still treated you like anyone else… and to see that cheeky mage who always called you kid was gone hurt too much.

You could hear Nyx and Libertus arguing, with the latter throwing away his badge and storming out angrily. Nyx sighed heavily before sitting next to you again, “…. how are you holding up?”

“It hurts.” You spoke, leaning against him.

“Yeah….it sure does.” He added, the two of you mourning your friend’s death together.

* * *

 You watched Cor tug at the collar of his formal uniform for the second time as you continued to the Caelum Via’s rooftop, the sight would have made you laugh were your not so melancholy. Cor glanced down at you and sighed, “you will have to smile (f/n), or you’ll give away that you’re a guard.”

“I’m sorry Marshal,” you apologized.

“….I heard of your friend’s death,” he spoke, causing you to turn toward him. “But do you really believe she would have wanted you to fall into this depression?”

You snorted, “she probably would have smacked me across the head.”

“There is nothing wrong with mourning those we lost, but do not become burdened by them. The living should never be shackled by the dead.”

“…I understand. And Cor…thank you.” you spoke, a small smile coming to your lips.

When the two of you arrived at the rooftop of the Caelum Via, the area was already filled with influential people from both Insomnia and Niflheim. Lanterns illuminated the entire space, making the black marble floor shine as brilliantly as the evening sky above it. Cor politely offered you his arm and together you walked through the small crowd and slowly made your way to King Regis. He smiled at the sight of you both, but you could see a teasing glint in his blue eyes. “Cor the Immortal in formal dress? I never thought I’d see the day.”

“It was not by choice, your Majesty. The Emperor shall be arriving shortly and we’ve taken every measure possible.”

“Thank you, Cor. Let us hope we can maintain civility at the very least.” Regis then turned to you, nodding his head in greeting. “And thank you for attending (f/n). I heard of your friend’s passing and you have my condolences….”

“It is no trouble your Majesty, I’m sure she wouldn’t have approved of my moping.” You replied, bowing politely. “Have you…heard from Noctis at all?”

“I’m afraid not. For his own safety I asked Ignis not to contact the Citadel until they arrived in Altissia.” Regis whispered to you, “be careful (f/n), there is more to this treaty than meets the eye. For now, we can only hope for the best.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

As the evening wore on, you could feel the boredom begin to set in. Most of the guests were the elite of their respective countries or social climbers hoping to charm some unwitting fool with their fake smiles and hollow praises. Since you were posing as a supposed “guest” you were forced to mingle with the other attendees; which resulted in you accepting every offer to dance someone sent your way. You were paraded about the room from one man to the next, each one eying you with appreciative gazes that seemed ironic to you. If they knew they were dancing with the infamous charity-case Firestarter, they’d probably be sure to burn their clothes in disgust…pun intended.

You glanced toward the large aquarium on the upper deck and saw Nyx sending you a sympathetic look. “Are you okay?” he mouthed to you. You gave a sad smile but nodded nonetheless.

“Pardon me, but may I cut in?” a velvet voice interrupted, taking hold of your hand and tugging you away from your current dance partner.

Your partner gave a look of irritation to the third-party interrupting the two of you before their eyes widened in fear, making you wonder who had took hold of your hand before you came face to face with them. Red-violet hair spilled from beneath a black fedora; matching the dark grey over-coat and outlandish black armguard the man was wearing. You gasped softly to try and hide your surprise, though judging by the smirk that tugged at the lips of your new dance partner, he had heard you. Amber eyes twinkled with a playful mirth; though it did not hide the aura of danger that enveloped the man like a cloak. “…Chancellor Izunia.”

“I see my reputation proceeds me; though there is no need for such formalities Lady (f/n). Please; call me Ardyn

“Do you ask every stranger you meet to be so informal with you?” you asked curiously, waltzing around the room with him.

“Why ever not? After all, every individual’s cherished acquaintances were once strangers to them.” He smiled, twirling you with a grace you wouldn’t have expected from the eccentrically dressed man.

“Your logic is sound, Chancellor; but I’m afraid the formalities must remain in place. I don’t even know you.”

He chuckled at your words, as if he knew the punchline to joke you weren’t aware of. However, his laughter held no amusement but was cold and dark, the sound sending chills down your spine. “Oh, I believe we know each other more than you realize, my little amnesiac.”

“W-Wha….” You stammered, trying to pull away but his grip tightened and kept you in place. His strength caused you to wince briefly in pain and forcing you to follow him through the waltz instead of ending your dance pre-maturely.

“Ah, ah, ah, I don’t believe the song has ended; it would be rather rude to leave so soon.”

You gave an irritated glare at the politician, his smirk stretching even wider at your displeased expression. “While the citizens of Insomnia know of my circumstances as King Regis’ ward, it is not known outside of the city. Where did you learn of such tales Chancellor? And how exactly do you know me.”

“My dear Lady, you can’t possibly believe you are so insignificant that tales of a magic-wielding glaive would not reach the ears of the Empire.” He replied cheerily, though his voice was so sharp it could have cut steel. "No, I'm afraid there is more to your little _gifts_ than meets the eye.... Would you like to know the truth?"

Time seemed to pause briefly as the two you came to a halt, you could barely make out the polite applause the other guests provided. You met his gaze head on, challenging his bluff; to which he only smiled down on you with a condescending look. The Chancellor then released you, took a step back, and bowed politely. “Enjoy your evening Lady (f/n), for tomorrow is a rather big day for both these nations. Farewell, my dear.~”

You watched the man disappear through the crowd as you tried to make sense of his words. You knew the flamboyant Chancellor was not one to trust in the slightest. Whatever he knew couldn’t possibly be true…could it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I am not dead! I am really sorry for the delay everyone, but I am continuing this story. I have been busy this month with finals and then I had some bad news with my family so I'm sorry that this chapter is really late and if it's a little bad because I've been distracted. However, I do want to say that I am so happy that so many people have been enjoying this story and the support means so much; thank you. 
> 
> Anyway, here is the next chapter so enjoy! ^_^

 

A loud beeping pierced through the still air of your flat, pulling you away from your unconscious state as you slowly opened your eyes. Rising from your bed and glancing at the clock beside you that currently read _6:00 AM_ , you sighed in exhaustion upon realizing you had barely any sleep last night. The Chancellor’s words continued to echo in your mind long after the banquet had ended and you returned to your simple home. What did he know about you that you yourself did not? Perhaps he knew of you family or even met you before your amnesia. He did seem oddly familiar but at the same time, not; like an old friend you could barely recognize from time’s ill effects.

“Wait a minute,” you spoke aloud, ceasing your movement in brushing your hair. “He was there! That day when I ran away, he found me and sat beside me…..”

_Do you want to know the truth? ....Of what you have forgotten._

You slowly lowered the brush from your hair and glanced into the mirror in front of you, eyes the color of flame and ice staring back at you. The Chancellor was known for his charming demeanor and rather condescending manner; an individual many people feel unease with, including the Niffs. But…. you would be lying if you didn’t feel the slight curiosity that he at least knew something. And it was that thought that was beginning to drive you _mad_.

Your mobile phone soon chimed, startling out of your thoughts before checking the text from Cor. **Marshal Lion:** _Get down to the Citadel, there’s work to do._

_On my way._ You replied back before tugging on your glaive uniform and locking up your flat. Hurrying down the streets of Insomnia you placed the mystery of Niflheim’s Chancellor to the back of your mind for the time being. As you disembarked from the train and continued walking toward the Citadel, your radio beeped and you tapped into the headset’s frequency. “ _(f/n), where are you?”_ Nyx asked.

“Nearly at the Citadel to help with the Crownsguard. Is something wrong?”

_“Have you seen the Princess at all?_ ” He asked frantically.

You frowned, pausing mid-step; “No, she should be at the hotel with the rest of the Imperial Envoy. Nyx, what’s going on?”

_“I’ll tell you later. Right now, I need you to hurry toward the throne room and tell His Majesty I have to speak with him. I’ll be right there!”_

“Wait Nyx, what the hell is-“ you cursed as the line went dead before breaking into a full sprint toward the royal bastion.

The guards immediately let you pass as you ran through the forming crowds of people and into the Citadel. Quickly you hurried past the rushing servants and proceeded to the throne room, barging in without entry. King Regis and Clarus looked surprised to see your sudden appearance; such brash behavior unusual for you. “(f/n)? Why are you here? Is something the matter?”

“Your Majesty, I ask for a simple audience before the Signing Ceremony. There is something my fri- erm…colleague must speak to you with.”

Clarus frowned, “is now really the time for-“

The doors to the throne room flew open once more to reveal Nyx rushing inside, all the while being chastised by royal servants. King Regis seemed to recognize the glaive immediately, his eyes narrowing “you.”

“Your Majesty, please give the order to deploy the Kingsglaive. A Niflheim fleet lays 20 miles to the south ready for war….. And they have the Princess.”

Regis’ expression turned to one of anger at Nyx’s words, “Clarus… see to it guards are posted outside the Treaty Room.”

Clarus frowned, “It will be seen as a lack of faith in the new peace.” “Which we all harbor,” Regis replied irritably. “See that it’s done…. We may have to take Emperor Aldercapt into custody.”

“Detain him?” Clarus exclaimed, “that would go against the new declaration of war.”

“We are still at war, Clarus. And you; Nyx Ulric, how soon can the Kingsglaive be ready?”

“On your word, your Majesty.”

“Go then… and save Luna.”

Nyx bowed before departing the throne room quickly while Clarus followed after to ready the Crownsguard. You moved to follow after Nyx before Regis stopped you. “No (f/n), you must stay here. Forgive me of asking this of you… but I need you to leave the city.”

“What?! N-No, I can’t do that!”

“(f/n), this treaty will not succeed; Niflheim will not allow it to. The least I can do is to make sure you are protected and away when it falls apart. Cor will escort you and young Iris out of the city to meet Noctis in Altissia. Please (f/n)….you must flee.”

Your bi-colored eyes turned sad at the King’s pleading, the sight enough to break your heart. Instead you glared up at your guardian. “No. As a member of the Kingsglaive, it is my duty to protect my sovereign and…my family. You have showed me great care, your Majesty…please allow me to repay that kindness.”

Regis sighed, giving you a weary smile. “You are quite stubborn (f/n), much like my son. I can see why he likes you so much.”

Your face flushed bright crimson, causing Regis to chuckled. “I-I’m afraid it is only as a friend, King Regis. And…. he is promised to another.”

“Sometimes (f/n)… what we desire most is not granted to us in this life. But that does not mean that we will be without happiness. It may not come now, but one day you will see your dreams fulfilled. I will ensure that it does.”

You blinked in surprise at the King’s words before giving a warm smile, “thank you, King Regis.”

“Now then, it’s time begin this battle.”

 

* * *

 

 

You shuffled a tad awkwardly beside the other Crownsguard outside the Treaty Room. While the rest of the dignitaries accompanying the king into the Signing Ceremony were de-briefed of the situation, you still felt uncomfortable about this. Something about the Niflheim fleet seemed strange to you; for why would they even bother with such an act if they knew King Regis would deploy the Kingsglaive to remove the threat and rescue Lunafreya?

_Not only that, but why even bother with such a large deployment if there is a shield encompassing all of Insomnia. They wouldn’t be able to even enter the city unless-_ You paused in your walk, eyes widening in horror as you turned about and fled down the corridor, the other guards calling to you until their voices faded. “Nyx! Nyx, you have to leave it’s a trap! Nyx!” you shouted into your headset before cursing at the lack of response and sprinting down the corridor. “Clarus! Clarus, you have to stop the ceremony right now!”

“ _What? What are you talking about (f/n)?”_

“They’re after the Crystal!”

A loud explosion sounded outside while another echoed down the corridor you were in, causing you to slip to the ground. Screams could be heard outside from the civilians and you watched in horror as the barrier around Insomnia began to shatter and crumble across the metropolis. In the distance you saw several Niflheim Dreadnoughts flying over the city toward the Citadel, making you slam a fist against the window at the sight of your home.

_“Enjoy your evening Lady (f/n), and give my regards to the young prince…”_

“That son of a bitch planned this!” you roared angrily, hurrying toward the Crystal Chamber.

Smoke had encompassed the entire area and several of the guards were lying on the floor dead alongside fallen MT’s. You unsheathed your twin tonfa’s and encompassed them in the familiar warmth of magic as flames danced across the steel. The MT’s immediately turned toward you, raising their weapons with a jittery and unnatural movement as you raised your own weapons to meet them. Quickly dispatching the mechanical men, you danced through the various enemies with a practiced grace, slicing metallic bodies to ribbons.

“I see the reports of you were not falsified at all; you truly are a sight to behold.” A voice spoke from behind the line of MT’s.

“Chancellor Izunia,” you snarled, raising your tonfa’s as you glared at him. “I’m afraid only authorized personnel are allowed and I must ask you to leave. Now, before you regret it.”

Ardyn met your gaze head on with the same condescending smirk. “Do forgive my intrusion, Lady (f/n), but I have need for this over-sized gemstone. If it is any consolation, I am simply following orders, no different from you really.”

“I don't believe you. What use could the Emperor even have for the Crystal? He can’t use it, only the Caelums can.”

“That is true, my dear. Perhaps he wishes for another bauble in that dilapidated collection he calls his Empire. Or perhaps…he already has a Lucis Caelum.” Ardyn gasped comically in mockery of you, “oh dear, perhaps the young Prince has fallen into a bit of trouble!”

“I swear to the gods if you harmed a single hair on his head, I will kill you.”

“Will you now? Are you sure you can do it? I do commend you for your loyalty to a city who has treated you as nothing but a filthy stray begging for scraps at the king’s table.” Ardyn sneered at you, but his eyes flashed with a barely restrained anger. As if his rage was not directed at you, but something else. “Don’t you wish to know the truth? Of what happened to you? What they hid away.”

You froze at the words that left his mouth, the flames surrounding your weapons dying before vanishing completely. “You're lying, you know nothing about me and you will return the Crystal at once.” You spat back, raising your tonfa's once more but you couldn’t help the slight tremor in your voice.

The screams and explosions from outside the Citadel intensified, reminding both of you of the current situation. "It seems we are out of time. I apologize for this my dear, but do remember that I did ask nicely.~" In what felt like an instant, the Chancellor appeared before you; mere inches away. A soft crimson glow of magic faded from his body and you stared at him with an expression of confusion, panic, and fear at the speed he displayed. He gave you a cruel and vindictive smirk, but his eyes held a touch of sorrow to them. “….Perhaps we may speak another time, my dear.” He spoke before slamming his fist into your stomach. You gasped painfully and flew back into the wall behind you, smacking your head against the wall and watching the world spin. “When you are ready to know the truth.” he spoke before spinning on his heel and disappearing with the rest of his mechanical soldiers and the Crystal.

You stood up slowly, clutching your stomach in pain as you watched the Crystal leave the city. Making sure your ribs weren’t broken, though they would definitely be bruised, you began to make your way back to the Treaty Room. You jogged lightly, dispatching any MT’s and Imperials who stood in your way. When you arrived, the doors were going open and most of the attendees were gone or dead. You gasped at the sight of Clarus’ limp body impaled to the wall and watched as General Glauca sliced off King Regis finger. Adrenaline and anger pumped through your body as you ignore the protest from your injuries and began to engage Glauca.

“(f/n)!” A voice called from the hall, revealing Nyx and Princess Lunafreya along with him.

“Get the ring!” You shouted, dodging Glauca’s blade only for his fist to backhand you.

Nyx warped toward you and parried Glauca’s sword, preventing it from slicing you. “And leave you to this guy? Hell no!”

A loud scream of pain echoed throughout the room and you watched in slight horror as Ravus Nox Fleuret had his arm incinerated. The ring rolled gently away and Lunafreya quickly picked it up, threw a pitying glance toward her brother, and hurried to King Regis’ side. You and Nyx quickly went on the defensive to buy the two some time, but Glauca kept predicting Nyx's warps making the fight difficult.

“Quickly, through here!” King Regis shouted, shooting a spell of lightning at the Imperial General.

“Come on!” Nyx said, taking hold of your arm and warping the two you into the elevator.

With a final blast of lightning, the elevator doors closed leaving Glauca behind as the four journeyed down toward the basement. Lunafreya tore a strip of fabric form her gown and wrapped it around Regis’ hand after you made sure the wound wasn’t life-threatening; the blood already staining the ivory cloth. You and Nyx leaned against the walls of the elevator in an attempt to catch your breath, both of you still exhausted from combat.

“This leads to a secret passage, follow it. Once through make your way to Altissia, Noctis awaits you there.”

“….Your Majesty.” Lunafreya whispered.

“You knew this was coming?” Nyx spoke, his fury barely restrained.

You sighed, “that’s why you didn’t wish me to go with Noctis. You didn’t want it to seem suspicious.”

“Yes, it was the only way to drive their wrath away from Noctis. I am sorry (f/n), I shouldn’t have placed you in such danger.”

“Is that the way of our King?” Nyx snapped, his anger finally reaching a boiling point. “To sacrifice Lucian sons in order to save his own.”

“To save the world,” Lunafreya answered.

Regis sighed heavily, “see Luna and (f/n) safely to Altissia. This is not an order from a King to his Glaive, this is a plea from one man to another. Please Nyx Ulric, keep them safe…. For the future of all.”

The elevator shook harshly, causing the four of you to glance upward. Regis then reached into his pocket and withdrew the infamous black ring of the Royal Family. “Here, it is time it’s keeping has passed to another.” He spoke, placing the Ring of the Lucii within Lunafreya’s hands.

You watched the exchange with a sense of fear shaking you to your core. “King Regis….you-“ the elevator shook once more before the doors opened. Nyx hurried out first with you next as Lunafreya assisted Regis in walking. However, you heard the fourth set of footsteps stopped, causing you and Nyx to turn back to see Regis standing away from Luna with a look of sorrow on his blood-stained face. Your eyes widened as you ran toward him, only to be met with an invisible barrier of magic. “No! No please, don’t! Your Majesty!”

“King Regis, please.” Lunafreya begged, giving the older man the same look of sadness.

“Get back, both of you!” Nyx shouted, pulling Lunafreya away and resting a hand on your shoulder.

“I know your mother would want the same as I Luna: that you know true happiness. All those years captive because I failed you, not again. Lock doors will seal your fate no longer.”

“King Regis….”

“No!” you roared angrily, unsheathing your tonfa’s and igniting them in flames as you slashed against the barrier. “Don’t do this, you selfish bastard! I won’t let you sacrifice yourself!”

“(f/n), stop!” Nyx exclaimed, pulling you away as you tried to shake him off.

Tears poured from your eyes as you watched Regis smile at you, “I am sorry that I have caused you such pain (f/n). I only hope you can forgive this foolish old man for all his mistakes. You have grown so much from the little girl I first met (f/n), and I am proud to have met you.”

You let the flames about your blades disperse and watched the man you considered a father stand before you in harms way. “King Regis…. please, don’t do this.”

“It is time for you to take your place in this world (f/n). Walk tall and guide Noctis well…. he will need you more than he knows, in the end.”

The elevator shaft shook dangerously as time began to run short. “Guard them well Nyx Ulric, and god-speed.” He gave a sad smile to you and Lunafreya, “goodbye.”

The elevator then collapsed to reveal General Glauca, sword raised as he approached Regis. The old king raised his hands, shooting lightning at the Imperial General as he approached. He then continued to walk toward King Regis, knocking his hands away before running him through with his blade. You screamed in rage and horror as Regis looked to you one final time before the light faded from his eyes and his body fell limp. You continued to pound helplessly against the crystalline shield, tears streaming endlessly down your face before Nyx grabbed you and pulled you away.

“NO! No, we can’t leave him! Stop, stop it! Let me go!”

“(f/n) enough! We have to go, now.” Nyx snapped at you, though he too held sorrow in his eyes at the fall of his sovereign.

You glanced backward at King Regis, his body now lying prone in a growing pool of blood as Glauca stood beside his corpse. Nyx guided you and Lunafreya further along the passageway toward the nearest car with him taking the driver seat while you took the passenger seat and Lunafreya the backseat. The Tenebrae Princess had silent tears fall down her cheeks as well and looked as awful as you felt as the three of you sped away from the Citadel.

Insomnia has fallen, and her King along with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the hiatus everyone! I have been busy with family emergencies as my grandmother is now terminally ill and I have been caring for her. Add to the fact that I have work, and now school, I kinda fell out of the fandom for a bit. But I am back and I will do my best to continue this. Thank you so much for waiting for this and again, sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

 

**_Royal Garden of the Citadel, Crown City of Insomnia; 16 years ago:_ **

_You sat silently and watched the peaceful garden, a happier sight than the dreary hospital wing you had been confined to. The young boy, Noctis was his name, kept saying that you should be outside more than locked away in a stuffy room. And whatever words he used must have worked, as the King seemed to agree with his son and took the two of you toward the garden. Currently the father and son were running about the flora and fauna tackling each other, laughing when they succeeded._

_“Hey (f/n), do you want to play?”_

_For a brief moment, you wondered who the boy was speaking to before he smiled up at you and offered his hand. You stared at him with unblinking eyes then moved away, having no desire to interrupt the two where you were not welcomed. “What’s the matter? Don’t you want to play?”_

_“I do not believe rough-housing is the best activity for someone recovering from injury Noctis.” King Regis spoke with a kind smile. “Tell me (f/n), what would you like to do?”_

_You stared into the king’s blue eyes and shuffled nervously, glancing briefly over to the flowers and back toward your shoes. Unfortunately, you were not fast enough and King Regis noticed the object that had attracted your attention. “Do you like the flowers? They certainly are beautiful, what do you think Noctis?”_

_“They’re okay I guess.” He said, looking at the delicate plants. Noctis then plucked a simple daisy and offered it to you with a large grin. “Here you go (f/n), for you!”_

_Eyes wide with surprise, you accepted the flower with a small smile. You then glanced about and quickly began collecting more flowers, making both royals curious. With an expertise you didn’t even know you possessed, you weaved the collection of flora into three flower crowns and proceed to place them upon the heads of the two men with a sense of pride. Noctis grinned happily at the sight of botanical headpiece while Regis laughed happily. “Thank you very much (f/n), they are wonderful.”_

_You gave a nervous smile, your lips trembling. “Y-Your….welcome.”_

_“Hey Dad, she spoke! She finally spoke!” Noctis exclaimed with a cheer._

_“So, she did. Come now Noctis, why don’t we show her the rest of the garden. I’m sure she’ll love the cherry blossoms.” King Regis held out his hand you with a kind smile, “would you like to see it (f/n)?”_

_You stared at the offered hand tempted to move away, but instead you slowly placed your hand within the King’s. The three of you set off throughout the garden, woven crowns of flowers still perched atop each of your heads._

 

* * *

 

“Damn it, can’t this thing go any faster!” Nyx shouted, speeding down the highway toward the West Gate.

“Just drive straight and try to avoid any debris. Best we get there in one piece then not at all.” You answered back, looking out at the destruction of the Crown City. Smoke could already be seen from the various fires that surrounded Insomnia where several Niflheim ships, as well as daemons, had crash landed. Across the darkening sky you could already see more airships starting to arrive and carrying daemons into the city.

Gunfire soon sounded behind you, ricocheting off the vehicle and causing the three of you to glance to the right to see a Niflheim airship flying beside you with Tredd and several other Kingsglaive grinning triumphantly. “Traitors,” you snarled viciously at your old companions. “Nyx hold her steady!”

“What the hell are you doing, you idiot?!” he shouted back, glancing back at you as you climbed into the back and opened the door behind the driver. Hanging out the side, you channeled your magic into your hand and felt the warmth curl about your body as flames licked at your fingers. You then shot the fireball out at the airship, making the three glaives inside dodge for cover at the sudden appearance of the spell. Tredd had a horrible expression of rage as he glared at you, “I’ll kill you for that, you bitch!”

You moved to throw another fireball before the car swerved dangerously and flew through the guard-rail and into the air toward the office buildings across the highway. You cursed aloud as your grip was lost and you tumbled out of the vehicle and onto the rooftop, skidding across the concrete and into an air-ventilation system. Pain exploded across your abdomen and down your thigh; making you pray to whatever Astral would listen that your leg and ribs weren’t broken. The sound of heels clacking toward you quickly caught your attention as Lunafreya knelt before you, trying to assess whatever damage you had taken. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yes, we have to move now.” You groaned, moving to stand with the Princesses assistance as the two of you hurried down to the lower rooftop and away from the Magitek armor before another blocked your path.

You quickly slammed a hand to the ground and poured as much magic as you could into the casting as the ground began to ice over and continue toward the Magitek armor. Ice and frost began to claw at the metal armor like ravenous wolves before the limbs began to shatter from the intense cold. Behind you, a large section of scaffolding collapsed onto the other Magitek armor with Nyx following quickly after. He took hold of you and Lunafreya and together the three of you hurried into the office building as more Niflheim soldiers began to chase after you.

“What the hell did you do to piss these things off?” Nyx asked as he bolted the door behind him.

“It’s not me they're after, it’s the ring.”

“What’s so special about this ring? Don’t tell me the future’s really riding on it.”

You snorted at Nyx’s humorous answer despite the painful ache in your side. “It’s not just the ring you goofball, it’s the connection it has to the Royal family.”

“Lady (f/n) is correct. He who wears the ring communes with the Lucii and commands great power.”

Nyx frowned, “yeah, what kind of power?”

“A forbidden one…. sealed within the ring long ago.” Lunafreya replied hesitantly.

“…. The Old Wall? I thought that was just a bedtime story.”

A strange roar, one unlike any animal you had ever heard echoed outside the office building; making the three of you glance to the windows. “I can assure that it is not, but the Lucii only grant their power to those they deem worthy,” the princess continued.

“So, the guy that tried it on back there, guess he wasn’t deemed worthy.”

Lunafreya glanced down toward the floor as a forlorn expression crossed her face, her shoulders slouching only slightly as if pressed by an unseen weight. “…. That was my brother.”

“It seems the resemblance stops at your appearances,” you spoke softly; checking your injuries as well as the ones on Nyx and Lunafreya. Fortunately, nothing seemed to be fatal or life-threatening.

“These past 12 years....have changed Ravus. He is bound by the past and lost by his lust for power.”

Suddenly the window smashed open, glass raining upon the three of you as two daemons flew inside, screeching horribly. Nyx immediately tackled one while you took the other, guarding with your tonfa before slicing it into two with your opposite blade. “How the hell did they find us?!” You heard Nyx shout as he snapped the daemon’s neck and dropped it to the floor.

“They tracked us somehow,” you spoke, running a finger along the metallic sensors on the daemon’s face.

Nyx immediately rushed over to the princess, much to your and her surprise. “Your hairpin, give it here.” He demanded while Lunafreya immediately handed the ornate piece of jewelry over. “… You know, I had a little sister once. She was killed when the Empire came and I couldn’t save her. I was as helpless then as I am now.” He sighed, the sight of your defeated friend causing sorrow to creep into your heart. “…. I couldn’t show her the future she wanted.”

You knelt down beside your comrade-in-arms, one you would almost consider an older brother. “Nyx… true power is not something found by those who seek it. It is something that comes to those who deserve it.”

“Lady (f/n) speaks the truth.” Lunafreya added, “your sister wanted you to see a future as well…. Anyone would wish the same for those they love.”

Nyx glanced toward the Tenebrae princess and you could have sworn you saw him smile ever so slightly as his eyes softened on her before he chuckled. “You two don’t pull any punches do you.”

“You’re a big boy Nyx, I’m sure you can handle it.” You grin, playfully placing a light punch against his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

At that moment the windows all shattered, showering the trio in a rain of glass as a horde of flying daemons soared into the office building. Nyx quickly took the hairpin tracker, guiding the horde away while you took Lunafreya and lead her out of the building and away from their pursuers with you wincing at the pain in your ribs. A light _clink_ sounded a few feet away and Lunafreya quickly stood up and took hold of the hairpin, flinging it into the airships engine. The daemons soared overhead briefly, causing you to defend against them to protect the princess and yourself, before they flew straight toward their own ally. A loud explosion sounded and the airship crashed between the building alongside the Magitek armor.

“NYX!” you shouted in horror.

“I’m…. still in one piece….” Came the exhausted reply, “I think my leg is a bit busted but I’ll live. Are you two alright?”

“I am unharmed, but Lady (f/n) seems to be injured.”

“My ribs hurt, but nothing to damaging,” you sighed, clutching your torso.

 “Well, we’ve still got a bit to go to meet with Drautos. Think you can handle a walk to Section B?”

You gave a wry grin, “I think I can last that long. Let’s get the hell out of this city, please.”

 

* * *

 

It was quiet, too quiet.

Section B was not too far away from where the three of you were cornered, which was a small blessing as both you and Nyx were worse for wear with a few injuries. You were able to ease the swelling and numb the pain with a bit of ice magic, though it was obvious you both needed medical attention immediately. But upon arriving toward the rendezvous spot you couldn’t help the chill that went down your spine at the sight of the deserted city square. Something was not right….

“Nyx, I don’t like this.” You spoke quietly, as if the slightest sound would cause disaster to fall upon your head, “something isn’t right.”

“I agree. You two wait here and I’ll go ahead, keep an eye on her (f/n).”

You nodded, gently guiding the princess to hide while Nyx hurried out toward the center of the square. “Nyx Ulfric reporting!” He exclaimed, looking about cautious, “I have the princess with me; she is alive and well-AGH!”

Lunafreya gasped and your eyes widened in shock as a gunshot ran out and Nyx collapsed to the ground. Another shot sounded, piercing Nyx in the abdomen and allowing you to locate Luche who was walking toward you pistol in hand. “NO!” Lunafreya shouted, rushing toward Nyx until you grabbed her hand and pulled her away. You immediately stood in front of the princess, raising your left hand and allowing a small barrier of ice to shield you both from the traitorous glaive, though you kept wincing in pain at slightest movement.

“You’ve got some fight in you Nyx, I’ll give you that. All Crowe could do was scream as her insides were torn apart by that hollow-point.”

“You bastard!” you snarled at your former ally.

Luche turned and smirked at you, “don’t worry you Firestarter whore, I still owe you for what you did to Tredd.” He then kicked Nyx, causing the older glaive to cough and splutter.

“Why’d you do it?” Nyx snapped, gritting his teeth in pain.

“Because the Kingsglaive is nothing. Just an old man’s battle fodder sent to die for Insomnia’s war while our homes are bound and shackled!”

“Niflheim took you home…” Nyx panted heavily, “TOOK ALL OUR HOMES! And nothing will ever change that.”

Luche scoffed, “you never were too smart, were you. You could have had a new future with the Empire.”

You glared at Luche as he slowly walked toward you and Lunafreya, your barrier of ice shielding standing as a last line of defense. “You really think you can stop me with your little magic tricks, (f/n)?” Luche spoke mockingly, shooting his pistol and sending a spider-web of cracks across the ice. “Why not just give up like His Majesty did?”

“At least he didn’t side with the very people who attacked his home.” You snapped back, trying to repair the barrier.

Luche gave you an ugly snarl before firing off his pistol repeatedly as you tried exhaustively to repair the magic you were expelling. Soon a large portion of the frozen wall shattered and you quickly stood in front of Lunafreya as the bullets grazed your shoulder and abdomen. You cried out in pain, but continued to hold your ground, trying to keep your barrier raised to protect the princess. Lunafreya stared down at you and Nyx with looks of sorrow and resolve before turning around and fleeing toward the storefront across the way. Luche immediately gave chase while you slowly followed, though you stopped cold in your tracks as you watched Luche scream in agony as his body burned alive and fell off the balcony.

“What the hell….” You muttered softly, while Lunafreya retrieved the ring and hurried to your side.

“Quickly, we have to retrieve Nyx.” She spoke, guiding you to the center of the city square.

“Clever thinking with the ring Princess.” You smirked slightly, glad to have witnessed the pompous traitor burn.

When the two of you returned to Nyx’s side, you both watched in shock as Libertus drove a car toward Drautos, only for the vehicle to be thrown into the air to reveal General Glauca. “So, he was the serpent…” you muttered to yourself, “Nyx doesn’t stand a chance.”

“Let’s hurry!” Lunafreya spoke, rushing toward Nyx’s side as you followed after. Keeping one hand to your abdomen while raising a tonfa before you as Lunafreya took hold of Nyx. “ _It’s over,”_ Drautos- no, Glauca spoke. “ _The daemons have been unleashed. Lucis has fallen. Now, surrender the ring._ ”

“You plan on giving those Kings a piece of your mind princess.” Nyx smirked, “you got a destiny to take care of here, remember?”

Glancing behind, you saw Nyx holding onto Lunafreya’s hand. “Besides, didn’t anyone ever tell you? ...I’m the hero around here.”

“Nyx no!” you shouted before the older glaive slipped the ring on and time froze while you watched the world disappear from your eyes and darkness descend. Then a split second later, before Glauca’s sword swept down upon you and Lunafreya, time seemed to return to normal as Nyx spun about and shot a bolt of lightning at Glauca. The Niflheim General flew through the air and landed in a heap across the street, his armor smoking from the attack.

“I could get use to this.” Nyx spoke, standing up and placing a hand on your shoulder, “you alright (f/n).”

“I think I should be asking you that,” you replied with a wry grin.

Libertus slowly limped over to the three of you, true regret lingering in his eyes. “Nyx…(f/n), I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, you saved me. Now I owe you.”

“For a change,” Libertus quipped as Nyx snickered.

“I need another favor. Meet Lunafreya Nox Fleuret; princess of Tenebrae. She has the future of the world in her hands…keep her and (f/n) safe. Oh, and here;” Nyx then removed the ring and deposited it into Lunafreya’s hands. “Give my regards to Prince Noctis. Libertus and (f/n) will take care of you from here and…have a safe journey, your Highness. And (f/n)?”

You could already feel the tears falling from your eyes, leaving glistening tracks on your soot and dirt covered face. He gave a quick kiss to your forehead and a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “don’t let us down, little sis.”

“What will become of you?” Lunafreya asked softly.

“What the hell are you doing?” Libertus interrupted.

Nyx turned to face them and gave a tight smile, “following the King’s orders.”

Lunafreya quickly closed the distance between herself and the older glaive and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. Nyx blinked in surprise before returning the show of affection, making both you and Libertus smirk, and allowing the princess to step back. “I will see the ring to Noctis…the future will be safe, I swear it.”

“Thank you. I’m counting on you two…Heroes.” Nyx nodded farewell before turning to face Glauca. You let Libertus guide you and Lunafreya to the car while the glaive and general clashed in the background. As you sat in the backseat, you tried to cauterize and bandage your wounds with Lunafreya’s help before scoffing slightly as tears continued to fall. “I don’t think I like cars too much now.”

“I…would have to agree with you,” Lunafreya added; both of you mourning the loss of one of the Kingsglaive’s bravest heroes as you sped away from the battlefield.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, surprise: it's another chapter! Since I had such a long hiatus, I thought I'd give you guys a treat and add another chapter early. I just want to thank everyone who has been sticking with this story and leaving such lovely comments and plentiful kudos. You are all too kind and I am happy that this story is able to brighten your days.  
> Anyway, here is chapter 12!

 

The car jostled and bounced as it sped down the abandoned highway toward the West Gate, swerving around debris as the sound of explosions echoed across the city. “You alright (f/n)?” Libertus asked, glancing in the rear-view mirror at the injured glaive.

“Don't worry about me Libertus, just floor it to the exit.”

“Look, the Old Wall….” Lunafreya spoke, pointing toward the flames of Central Insomnia.

The three of you watched as the colossal sculptures begun to move and tear away at their marble prisons. The Old Kings of Lucis quickly took arms to defend the falling capital against the monsters that were now threatened their kingdom. You watched as in amazement as one flung their two-handed mace and warped toward the gigantic daemon, slamming the weapon against its side as the creature screeched in outrage and agony. You couldn’t help the small smile that tugged across your lips at the sight of Lucian royalty answering the call of a simple glaive; Nyx always did know how to inspire others….

“Well now, there's something you don't see everyday.” Libertus muttered dryly, with a hint of hysteria bleeding into his voice.

You chuckled slightly at that, despite the seriousness of the situation. As the battle waged on across your home, you caught the sight of another of the Old Kings; but unlike the relief and joy you felt observing the others, this one was different. Gazing at this armored ruler you felt as if a bucket of ice water was deposited swiftly onto your head while a feeling of dread settled within your stomach. Soon it felt as if the car faded away and you were drifting into nothingness; lost within your own mind and memories…..

 

_You smiled brightly as you hurried down the stone corridors, having heard the loud noises of people all the way from the Citadel Gardens. You heard the servants gossiping about the King’s return and could not wait to see him once more. He had promised he would take you with him to the land where blue flowers bloomed as far as the eye could see. You had kindly reminded him that the red flowers were still the better flower, to which he laughed joyously at your declaration. It had been many months since you had last seen him and you couldn't fight the grin on your face._

_A loud rumble of thunder boomed across grey skies, signaling the coming rain as you exited the through the servant’s entry and down the over-crowded front steps. Pushing past the horde of adults you eventually made your way to the front, rain starting to fall heavily as thunder sounded once more. You turned your mis-matched colored eyes to the arriving precession and stared with confusion and horror coming to your face._

_Ahead stood a large escort of soldiers, each one covered in full battle armor making them look like haunting, metallic reapers as they dragged a chained man down the street. His deep magenta hair was a tattered mess and covered in dirt as he was yanked past the jeering crowds. And ahead of the large group atop a large chocobo sat a man in intricate armor who looked like a twisted prince, cold shadows fallen over his attire as he marched forward._

_“PAPA!” you screamed, startling the people beside you._

_“Run (f/n), leave now!” your Papa shouted, his voice hoarse._

_The man atop the chocobo turned to face you, the expressionless gaze from his helm's face plate freezing you to your spot. “Seize her,” he ordered._

_Immediately a pair of soldiers tugged you forward, pulling at your hair as you cried and tried to pull away. All the while the crowds laughed mockingly while the rain fell…._

“Hang on!” Libertus shouted, jerking you from your day-dream.

The car jerked to the right as Glauca collided with the bonnet and gripped tightly onto the roof of the car. Libertus swerved the car right and against the wall, trying to shake the Niflheim general off but his grip held true. Quickly you opened your door and clung to the roof, raising your left hand and gritting your teeth at the occasional twinges of pain. Flames enveloped your hand as you turned to Glauca and gave him a look of triumphant, “this is for His Majesty.” You spoke before slamming the fist against his face plate, causing him to scream in pain as the metal of his helmet melted against his flesh. His grip was loosened and that was enough to send him flying off the vehicle. You held tight as Libertus moved the car away from the wall and hurried back within the car.

“Thanks for the assist (f/n).” Libertus grinned as the three of you continued driving.

“Anytime,” you smiled back weakly.

 

 

By the time the three of you arrived at the gate, dawn was breaking over the smoke and grey storm clouds. The three of you exited the damaged vehicle and took a moment to breathe as the sun rose higher within the sky. You watched the city you once considered your home, now in ruins from Niflheim’s merciless assault. Lunafreya glanced down at the ebony ring within her hands while Libertus approached the two of you. “We should go, it’s not safe here. And…I’m sure Nyx is fine.” He said, voice cracking slightly as he turned away. “Come on, your Highness.”

“No,” Lunafreya spoke, turning to face him. “We must part ways here.”

“What?”

“I could hardly travel in secrecy along so great a hero. And I too have a promise that I must keep to Nyx,” Lunafreya answered calmly. “I pray you two see each other again soon.”

You took a slow step forward, a look of understanding in your eyes. “Allow me to accompany you, your Highness. After all, I also have a promise to keep and a glaive never skirts on their duty. Besides, the road is long and I doubt you’d enjoy traveling it alone.”

“I-…. thank you, Lady (f/n).”

You nodded, “of course. Libertus, I need you to find Marshal Leonis and tell him what has occurred this night. He will help and…tell him I’ll see him again soon.”

“Sure, thing kiddo,” Libertus said before giving you a hug. “Take care, you hear me.”

“I will see you again, I promise.” You replied, giving a sad smile.

“Thank you Libertus, for everything.” Lunafreya added, inclining her head toward the glaive politely.

“A pleasure, your Highness.”

The two of you then turned away and continued down the road together, princess and glaive. When you were near the gate, you both heard Libertus call to you, making both of you turn. “HEY QUEEN! You and the King will always be welcomed in Galahad. Me and Nyx will be waiting for you!”

Lunafreya nodded with a small smile while you waved farewell before turning to face the beginning of your journey.

 

* * *

 

“It has been quite some time. Do you remember the last time you saw Lady Lunafreya, Noct?”

“I think about…12 years ago or something.”

“Huh, so that would have been when you were 8 years old, right?” Prompto asked, turning to face Noct before Ignis snapped his attention back to the road.

“Hope she isn’t expecting anything special,” Gladio teased.

“Why not?” Noctis snapped while Prompto laughed up front and Ignis sighed, “calm down.”

Gladio grinned, ruffling the prince’s black hair. “And try to keep it together when you meet her.”

“She would expect to see a fine young prince. I am certain His Majesty and Lady (f/n) would wish to see you be the best you can be as well.”

“Yeah, (f/n)…” Noct replied, gazing at the scenery flying past. “I wonder how she’s doing.”

“Most likely being kept on her toes by Cor as they prep for the Niflheim Retinue that is supposed to arrive any day now. Doubt she’ll have much time to relax for a while.”

Prompto frowned, “too bad she couldn’t have come with us. It’s no fun without her here.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Noct replied with a smirk.

Gladio quirked a sceptic eyebrow, “We could always send you back-”

“On second thought, I said nothing!” Prompto added quickly with a nervous laugh.

Before anyone could reply, the car spluttered and a loud _pop!_ sounded as black smoke came out the exhaust pipe. The car then began to slow down as Prompto tried to press the accelerator until the car stopped completely. “Erm…uh oh.”

“What do you mean, ‘uh oh’.”

Noctis groaned, “I think I know.”

Ignis simply sighed heavily as the four exited the car to push the vehicle. It was certainly going to be a long day….

 

* * *

 

With the chaos that was caused within Insomnia over the course of a mere 24 hours, it didn’t surprise you that no one recognized you or Lady Lunafreya. In your torn, dirty, and bloodstained glaive uniform and Lunafreya’s torn and soot covered dress; no one seemed to give either of you a second glance. A few people did stare at you on occasion (especially since your attire had a bit of blood on it), though the two of you were already out of sight before they could guess your identities.

“We need to find a way to get out of this attire and on the move.” You spoke, walking past the crowds with Lunafreya on your heels. “It’s still not safe for either of us yet and we're bound to stand out like this.”

“Then we must seek out my guardian.”

“Guardian?” You asked, throwing a confused look to the princess.

“Don’t worry, she is never far.”

Just as you were about to question the princess' words, a soft _bark!_ sounded and you saw a dog with fur the color of fresh snow grinning happily at Lunafreya. A look of relief stretched across the princess’ face as she quickly hurried after the dog as fast as her heels would allow. You immediately followed after her to try and catch up, ignoring the pain from the evening’s battles as the two of you hurried away from the refugee crowds and away from any prying eyes.

The dog soon stopped out of sight from anyone and came to a halt beside a woman in a black kimono with golden accents. Her skin was pale and her black hair falling elegantly around her shoulders. Beside her stood a black and grey dog with a green sash wrapped around his chest who sat obediently at her feet. She placed a gentle hand against the dog's fur, giving it a small pet before turning to face the two of you. Her face had a strange serene and ageless quality to it as she observed the two of you, despite her eyes being closed.

“It is good to see the Oracle unharmed; and it seems you are not alone either, my lady.”

“Gentiana, it is good to see you.” Lunafreya smiled, approaching the older woman and greeting her with a welcomed hug. “This is my escort: Lady (f/n) of the Kingsglaive.”

“Hello….” You answered, swaying slightly on your feet.

Gentiana turned her unseeing gaze to you, and though her eyes were closed it felt as if a sharp chill was piercing your body. “I thank you for your protection, noble glaive. The Oracle will need you in the coming days; for the Covenant must now be forged.”

“Yes…I understand.” Lunafreya replied, exhaustion clearly settling within both of you.

“To the Archaean's resting place, you must travel first, awaken the slumbering gods to aid the King of Kings.” Gentiana spoke, “yet for now you must both rest.”

“Thank you, Gentiana.” Lunafreya smiled at her guardian.

“A rest sounds lovely,” you spoke with a tired grin.

 

 

Though the escort Gentiana had brought was of Niflheim origin, the ruby-red airship was certainly different in comparison to the standard grey that were flying all about Insomnia. When the bulkhead doors opened a pair of Niflheim soldiers, one in a white uniform while the other wore black, walked out and saluted respectfully. “Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Lady Oracle. My name is Biggs Callux and here is my comrade Wedge Kincaid.” The man with the ivory trench coat said in a thick Niflheim accent.

“Ma'am,” Wedge greeted politely.

“We will be acting as your transport to Lestallum.”

“Which of you is the commander of this escort?” you asked cautiously, having not had the best of experiences with Niffs in the past 24 hours.

“That would be me,” a voice spoke from the airship.

Walking down the entry ramp was a woman, clad in black and crimson armor with an ivory sash around her waist. She was rather young though clearly older than both you and Lunafreya. Her silver-blonde hair was tied into a tight ponytail and green eyes observed the three of you with a calculating stare you have seen on Cor many a time. “It’s not everyday I get to transport known fugitives, especially if one of them is the Oracle; the name’s Aranea Highwind, current commodore within the Imperial Army.”

“A pleasure Commodore Highwind, I am Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and this is (f/n), member of the Kingsglaive.”

Aranea raised an eyebrow at that, “Well now, you aren't nothing to scoff at either, are you.”

“So, you have heard of me?” you asked politely.

“Hard not to, what with those magic skills you've got.” Aranea chuckled, “seems this job just gets more and more exciting by the minute.”

“I thank you for your aid Commodore Highwind,” Lunafreya spoke, bowing slightly to the mercenary. “But I am afraid time is of the essence and we must travel as soon as you are able.”

“No trouble your Highness. Though you best change your attire aboard my ship. Biggs, Wedge; make sure we're ready to fly.”

“You got it Lady A!” Biggs chirped enthusiastically.

You all quickly boarded the airship, the two dogs hurrying ahead of you as making you smile as they chased each other. Aranea guided the two of you to her private room in order for you both to change into some attire Gentiana had brought with her. Lunafreya was now wearing a clean ivory dress and now looked every inch the princess and Oracle she was. You tugged on a pair of ankle boots along with some black stockings with shorts, a simple black and white top, and (much to your surprise) a casual Kingsglaive coat with deep magenta accents. Sheathing your tonfa’s along the holsters on your hip, you exited the cabin and sat beside the princess as she stroked the ivory fur of the dog that sat in front of the two of you.

“Beautiful dog,” you spoke softly.

Lunafreya smiled, “Pryna and Umbra were required to remain in Tenebrae as I travelled to Insomnia. It is good to see them once more.”

“Lady Lunafreya…. may I ask you a question?”

“Certainly, though I suppose it might have something to do with how we departed from Nyx Ulfric's company.”

You glanced away sheepishly, “you do not have to answer, I won't force you to but…. did you love Nyx?”

The blonde princess remained silent as Pryna placed her head on her lap while Umbra curled a out your feet. “….I did hold some feelings for Nyx. However, it was a dream I could never bring to reality. As Oracle, I must place my destiny before my desires.”

You nodded, “Perhaps someday, those dreams of yours may come true.”

“…..Thank you,” came the whispered reply. “I understand the two of you were close.”

“Nyx was like a surrogate big brother to me; he was the first person to welcome me to the Kingsglaive. I remember telling him my desire to become a field medic, where he gave me the biggest grin and congratulations.” You laughed, recalling the fond memory. “You know, after the Treaty Banquet…he told me he wished he asked you to dance.”

The blonde princess blushed pink before looking down at Pryna to hide her sad smile. “He was a fine man.”

“Yes….he was.” You whispered, feeling the airship take off to the skies and soar toward Lestallum.

 

* * *

 

“Man, we finally made it,” Noctis groaned as the Royal Retinue exited the Regalia having arrived in Galdin Quay. The journey there had been rife with odd encounters but soon the trip would be over when they arrived within Altissia. Perhaps before the wedding they could have a proper celebration within the Accordo capital, though Noctis was gonna be damn sure fishing would at least be on the list.

“This is a really nice place, are we staying here tonight?” Prompto asked, taking a snapshot of the shoreline.

“It would be best not to linger; wouldn’t want the groom to be late to his own wedding,” Gladio replied.

“Regardless, should we must wait for the next ferry, perhaps we should sample some of the local cuisine. This place is quite famous for its seafood.”

“Maybe we could fish for a bit too,” Noctis grinned excitedly, glancing toward the pier that sat further down the beach.

Prompto sighed, “I don’t get why you like fishing so much.” The blond spoke as they walked toward the oceanic resort. Noctis rolled his eyes and playfully pushed his friend as they continued toward the ferry service. However their path was soon interrupted by another traveler; “I'm afraid you're out of luck.” The stranger spoke, “the boats bring you here?”

“Umm…what about them?” Prompto questioned cautiously.

“Well now, they won't take you forth.”

Gladio narrowed his eyes at the older man, “and what's your story?”

“I'm an impatient man…ready to turn ship. The cease-fire is getting us no where.” He spoke, almost to himself before flinging the coin toward Noctis. Gladio immediately caught the piece of currency before it collided with the prince's face. “What's this? Some sort of souvenir?”

Prompto smiled, “wow, they make those?” “What, no!” Noctis replied in exasperation.

“Consider it your allowance.”

“And whose allowing us.”

He simply gave them a sly smirk, “a man of no consequence.”

As he continued to walk down the pier, Ardyn felt his mobile chime and answered it with one swift movement. “What is it?”

“ _The Oracle and the Glaive have been retrieved, Chancellor. The Oracle seeks to begin the Covenant. Escort to Lestallum is now commencing._ ” The robotic and monotone voice of a Magitek trooper spoke over the phoneline.

“Excellent,” He replied before ending the call and searching through the report on his mobile. Various surveillance photos showed his hired help meeting with the Oracle as the entourage hurried to the Duscae Region to awaken the Archaean. One photo appeared to be a candid photo a young woman in a Kingsglaive uniform as she followed the princess. Ardyn’s gaze lingered on the photo as a small smile tugged at his lips, the expression feeling foreign after so long. “It seems the little Firestarter has grown up. Perhaps it’s time for a visit before his Majesty follows his breadcrumb trail.” He climbed into the vibrant magenta convertible before flipping the ignition and driving away from the ocean and on to Lestallum, humming a jaunty tune that seemed more sinister than joyous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this story has officially reach 30,000 words and is now the longest story I have ever written so far. Yay! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone, school has started again so I have been busy organizing my schedule for my work. Many thanks to all the kudos and comments I've gotten, you guys are too kind. Also a big shout out to @jaiciopara for the fanart that she drew of her Firestarter which you guys can view here: https://gyazo.com/3510422e59692261099bd4b74260bb43 and here https://gyazo.com/b80b48876f8d0635c573dbfc1c05bf34.

 

**Galdin Quay, the next day:**

 

Noctis blinked his eyes groggily as he slowly sat up, trying to shake off the remaining dregs of sleep. Standing up, he noticed Prompto and Gladiolus standing by the lounge chairs, both already fully awake. “Morning, where's Specs?”

“Ignis said he was looking for breakfast,” Gladio replied.

Not a minute later the door to the hotel suite opened to reveal Ignis. He turned to face Noctis with an expression of barely restrained sorrow and defeat. The Lucian prince frowned, “What's that look for?”

Ignis turned away from his friend and charge, handing the newspaper within his hand to Gladiolus. “It's in all the papers….”

“What is?”

Gladio stared at the paper with a hardened gaze while Prompto looked on with horror. “Insomnia…. Falls.”

“What?” Noctis exclaimed, “this your idea of a joke?”

“I need you to calm down so I can explain,” Ignis quickly spoke.

“I’m as calm as I'm gonna get!” Noctis thundered angrily to the advisor.

“…There was an attack. The Imperial Army has taken the Crown City.”

“ _As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lite the night sky,”_ Gladio read aloud. “ _When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared, the king, was found…. dead.”_

“No, wait- hold on…” Noctis interrupted as shock began to cloud his mind.

Ignis sighed, “we had no way of knowing.” “What? Knowing what?!”

“That the signing was last night. That the king-"

“But the wedding! Altissia!”

“I know, that was the plan. Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How can every headline in the kingdom be wrong?”

“Lies…” Noctis muttered softly, looking out the window.

A solemn silence fell over the four as they mourned the loss of their homeland. “If only….” Prompto began softly before silencing himself. Gladio huffed in irritation, “well, what else do we know?” he asked Ignis as calmly as possible. At the other man's silence, he gave a harsh sigh, “then we can't be sure until we see it with our own eyes”

“And that means we go back to Insomnia.”

“It might not be safe for us there-" “Might not be safe for us here,” Prompto added.

“…. turn back?” Glaido asked, though the answer seemed clear to all of them.

“Yeah….” Noctis replied as the four hurried back to their now destroyed home. 

 

* * *

 

**Disc of Cauthess, Duscae Region:**

 

“Lady A, we'll be arriving at the Disc of Cauthess shortly,” Biggs informed the famed dragoon.

“Perfect, set her down gently by the gate boys. We don't need a panic.”

“Will do!” “Yes ma'am.”

You chuckled softly at the rather strange interaction, especially with the clear differences between Biggs and Wedge's personalities, “those two are quite the pair.”

“They have their moments, but I trust them with my life” Aranea replied. “You'd best buckle up, it’ll be a rough landing with the terrain.”

The ship rumbled slightly as it landed at the entrance to the Disc and you couldn't help but gaze at your surroundings in wonder. Blue, purple, indigo, orange, and crimson flames soared into the sky from the burning meteorite almost like the Aurora Borealis lights that are said to reside in Niflheim's mountainous region. It seemed hard to believe that beneath that enormous burning rock stood a god acting as the only barrier between the two forces colliding. You and Lunafreya exited the airship with Gentiana as Umbra and Pryna hurried ahead of the three of you. However, this time you were surprised to see that Gentiana was now carrying a large trident, its craftsmanship one of the greatest you've ever seen. Intricate silver and steel twisted into a three-pronged spear of elegant design yet completely lethal despite its beauty. Oddly enough, the weapon seemed entirely appropriate for the blonde Oracle: beautiful, elegant, and formidable.

“Deep within the Earth it sleeps, as eternal as the stone the Archaean awaits. Yet the Oracle must continue alone, for the Covenant to be formed.” Gentiana spoke, coming to a halt before a small and narrow walkway that led further down into the Disc.

“What? But I-" you began to complain.

“Gentiana is correct, Lady (f/n).” Lunafreya spoke, “this is my burden, and one I must do alone. Please (f/n).”

“I… alright. But don't think I won't go down there if something happens.” You said with a small and slightly nervous smile.

Lunafreya laughed, “your kind words give me strength (f/n), thank you.” And with that, Gentiana handed Lunafreya the trident and the princess continued down the path and toward the awaiting Astral.

You sighed, “I suppose we just have to wait here Gentiana- huh?” The Messenger had vanished into thin air leaving you alone with Pryna and Umbra. “I guess I'll just…. stay here then.”

Time seemed to pass so slowly as you waited with Pryna and Umbra; both dogs loyally waiting for their mistress' return. Meanwhile you allowed your mind to wander and hoped that Cor and Noctis were not too worried about your disappearance. The Marshal would likely have grey hair by the time you saw him again and Noctis had more than enough to worry about than your safety. You only hoped he would not try something reckless or too foolhardy and that Iggy, Gladio, and Prompto would be sure nothing happens. Pryna's ears twitched forward as the dog raised her head, looking down the path that lead further toward the Disc. The ivory dog quickly stood up let loose a bark before sprinting down the rock road leading closer to the meteor. “Pryna, wait!” you called out as you followed quickly after with Umbra at your heels.

Further into the Disc, you felt the ground beneath your feet begin to level out as the rock structure changed into a type of ivory stonework. “What is this place?” you spoke softly as you continued forward. Umbra soon stopped walking and barked, catching your attention and causing you to freeze at what the two hounds had led you to. “My, my; it seems we meet again Lady (f/n).” Chancellor Izunia grinned, bowing dramatically to you from where he stood in front of what appeared to be to your slight horror; a sarcophagus. Pryna seemed to stare at the man with a cautious yet calm manner while Umbra immediately became defensive, standing between you and the Chancellor.

You glared fiercely at the eccentric politician, recalling the battles of the previous evening. “You have some nerve to be here after what Niflheim did to Insomnia. What are you doing here _Chancellor?_ ” You hissed angrily at the man, hands resting on your tonfa’s; tempted to draw your weapons.

The man simply smiled despite your obvious displeasure, “my dear Lady (f/n), how else did you think you were able to even approach the Disc? What with the entire site being under Imperial jurisdiction. Honestly my dear, your words wound me; and after I was kind enough to provide that lovely escort.”

A stunned silence fell between the two of you as you processed his words, “…. you sent Aranea and Gentiana?”

“In a manner of speaking. Should you ask Commodore Highwind, she would reply that Lady Lunafreya’s charming older brother sent her to your aid alongside…the Messenger.” Ardyn replied, “of course, her services were so readily available because I allowed it.”

“Why not outright say it was you who came to our aid?” you asked curiously.

“Ah, while I do have some influence; I am afraid the army and I are unaffiliated.” Ardyn shrugged at your surprised expression, “it’s true; I have no authority whatsoever! Of course, what I lack in authority I more than make up for with friends.”

“And I suppose you and said _friends_ expect a thank you?”

“No, I simply did it as a kind gesture from the goodness of my heart. ~” 

You frowned, “…. why?”

The Chancellor’s smile seemed to strain as a hint of sorrow, anger, and pain began to bleed into his eyes, as if your question had physically harmed him. “Perhaps I have sinister ulterior motives!” He crowed joyously before chuckling, “though with circumstances being as they are, you truly have no choice but to accept whatever assistance happens to come your way. You need only say two little words, my dear.”

Watching as the Chancellor turned toward the crumbling tomb, laying a hand across the sarcophagus, you slowly moved your hand away from your sheathed tonfa and gave a soft sigh. “…. Thank you, Chancellor.”

“Your welcome, Lady (f/n).”

At that moment a tremor began to shake the ground beneath your feet, making you nearly collapse to the ground. “Wha- What’s going on?”

“Ah, it seems the Oracle has begun the Covenant.” Ardyn spoke, walking past your canine defenders and back toward the exit of the tomb. “You’d best return to your charge’s side, my dear.”

“Wait,” you spoke, causing Ardyn to stop his exit and tilt his head to you to show you that you had his attention. “You once said that we knew each other more than I realized; that there was more to this magic I have…. What do you know about me? About my past?”

He turned his golden-eyed gaze to you as a small smirk tugged across his lips; yet that expression of sorrow still lingered. “That is a door you are not yet ready to open, my dear. Farewell (f/n), and safe travels.”

And with a swish of his dark grey trench coat, the red-headed Chancellor disappeared outside the tomb before you gave chase. Turning the corner, you spun about in surprise to see the man had vanished completely almost like a ghost. You tugged at your hair in irritation while the two hounds whined by your feet, nudging you softly in concern. Running a hand across Pryna’s and Umbra’s fur you stood back up and began returning to the entrance. Leaning against the rockface was Lunafreya, who seemed to appear even more exhausted than when the two of you left Insomnia. Quickly you hurried over to steady her, to which she threw you a look of gratitude.

“Are you alright?” you asked in concern.

“I will be, thank you.”

“Those tremors…. that was the Archaean wasn’t it.”

Lunafreya nodded, leaning heavily on you and the trident within her left hand. “I’ve done all I can, I leave the rest to Noctis.”

“I take it there is another destination you have to forge a Covenant at now.”

“…Angelgard, will be our next destination.”

You nodded in understanding, “first you should rest though. Lestallum is not too far away, it would be best to stay there for at least the evening.”

“Very well then, we should inform Aranea quickly.”

 

* * *

 

**Duscae Imperial Blockade, Leide Region:**

“Impressive. Seeing you in action puts my mind at ease. It’s clear I don’t need to worry anymore.”

“What will you do now?”

“I’ll return to watching the Niffs. ‘Til next time.”

“Hey Cor,” Noctis spoke up causing the Marshal to pause. “With all that happened at the Citadel… do you know what happened to (f/n). We…We’ve been worried is all. And I know she was suppose to be there at the signing so- “

“…. A few days ago, the last member of the Kingsglaive found me to report what happened at the Treaty Ceremony. He said that Lady Lunafreya was being escorted by the other surviving member of the Kingsglaive…. a glaive with bi-colored eyes.”

“Then (f/n) is alive!” Prompto exclaimed joyfully.

Ignis sighed heavily in relief, “thank goodness.”

“I am not sure as to her condition, though I was told she is protecting the Oracle as a final order from His Majesty,” Cor spoke. “I am not aware as to their destination now, though I am sure you shall see her once more. Take care, your Majesty.”

“Yeah, you too Cor.”

When the Marshal and Monica had disappeared, the four stood silently as they pondered Cor’s words. “So (f/n) is still alive, and helping Lady Lunafreya too.” Gladio started, “we best get a move on then; can’t have them do all the heavy lifting.”

“Onward then,” Ignis added.

Noctis sighed in relief as they proceeded to climb into the Regalia. It felt as if a heavy burden of grief had been lifted from his shoulders at the news of (f/n) continued livelihood. He already lost his father and his homeland; he refused to lose anyone else.

 

* * *

 

“Want a drink?” Aranea asked you, coming to sit beside you near your place by Pegglar Outlook.

“Sure,” you replied, taking the bottle. “This isn’t alcohol is it?”

“No, I didn’t think you were of legal age to drink kid.”

“I am, I’m just not too big a fan of alcohol is all.”

Aranea chuckled, “bad experience?”

“Not my own, just an unpleasant event where a friend of mine let me know exactly how badly he handled his alcohol.” You smiled, taking hold of the bottle and having a sip; “how did you know I was here?”

“Wedge saw you walk off to explore the town when the Oracle went to rest for the evening. Besides, it wasn’t like your difficult to lose track of in a town this size.”

You leaned over the railing to watch the burning meteor in the distance, the colored flames shinning even brighter during the evening hours. If you didn’t know any better, you’d have thought the luminous meteor shards were crystals with how brilliantly they shinned. It made you smile; what with living in Insomnia it was practically impossible to see any form of rural landscape. You found it rather ironic that you had lived in Lucis all your life and had yet to see so much of it…. or perhaps maybe you have?

_That is a door you are not ready to open, my dear._

You paused mid-sip at the Chancellor’s words, more than confident that he clearly knew more than his casual and playful attitude let on. And his constant avoidance made you more and more irritated at your lack of knowledge. Not to mention he was still involved in the Fall of Insomnia, making you glare at the railing as your hand tightened around your bottle.

“You prefer to drink boiling soda or something?” Aranea’s voice sounded beside you, snapping you away from your thoughts.

Looking at your hand, you noticed that the flame magic from your hand was heating the bottle and cause the beverage within to boil. Quickly you released the bottle onto the stone railing, though there was still a trail of steam rising from it. “Oh crap!” you exclaimed in surprise while the mercenary laughed.

“Never thought I’d see the Firestarter live in action, even if it was just you boiling soda.”

You blushed in embarrassment, “sorry about that.”

“Think nothing of it kid. It doesn’t take a genius to know you’re under quite a bit of stress.” Aranea spoke, taking a swig from her bottle before speaking again. “Sure, the Oracle has lots of work to do with the Astrals and this supposed Starscourge…but she isn’t the only one. You’re right alongside her (f/n); experiencing your own trials too. A leader is only as good as their people after all, and if you fall then what is she to do.”

You turned to look at the silver-haired Imperial, smile tugging at your lips. “I suppose you’re right. You know, you’re not too bad for a Niff Aranea.”

“So, I’ve been told,” she smirked. “Now come on kid, this is your first time to Lestallum right? No trips complete without some of their famed street food.”

“Will you ever stop calling me kid? Besides, you’re not exactly young yourself.” You said teasingly while Aranea flicked you in the back of the head.

“Alright then, if kid doesn’t suit you how about punk-ass.” The two of you laughed before walking toward the Marketplace to enjoy the evening. After all, you were all set to leave the city when dawn broke over the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit short, but I am trying to get some more of the story content in. I will try to update as soon as I can, take care everyone! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter after a ridiculous wait. Sorry for the serious delay everyone, I had a major writer's block, family issues, and I'm moving out of my parent's place while doing school work and a job. So a lot has been going on, but please bare with me. I do intend to finish this but I just haven't had the time, I am REALLY sorry. 
> 
> Also, I am trying to get closer to the Altissia chapter within the game, so there are quite a few time skips. Anyway, please enjoy and I will do my best to update more frequently.

 

Despite Aranea's airship being top-of-the-line, even it had difficulty filtering out the scent of the oceanic air as you soared toward Galdin Quay. You weren't bothered by the slight salty perfume that permeated nearly the entire ship; but rather welcomed it. Insomnia was a metropolis after all, and so you had never seen the ocean before except from within geography texts and Noctis often speaking about the fish he’d like to catch. Lunafreya was more than happy to explain about a few of the local marine life as well as several fairytales about the sea; as Tenebrae bordered the ocean and she would on occasion visit coastal villages as a child with her family and Gentiana. Truthfully the blonde princess found your enthusiasm a delightful distraction, what with the increasing weight of the Covenant bearing down on her. Even you could see the exhaustion in her eyes and the paleness of her skin, even though she still had 4 more Astrals to contend with.

“In ancient times, fishermen would send offerings to Bismarck and consider him a benign god of the sea. He is said to bring bountiful catches which is why he is revered in Altissia.” Lunafreya explained, letting her hand run through Pryna's soft fur.

“He sounds like a deity that would win Noct's eternal patronage.” You grinned, knowing your friend enjoyed his aquatic hobby a bit too much sometimes.

Lunafreya laughed, “yes, Noctis has written much about his enjoyment of fishing in the past…. He also wrote about you as well.”

You blinked in surprise, “about me?”

“Alongside the other mentions of his friends Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis. Though your name appeared more often than any other.”

“Well, I have known Noctis all my life; at least as far as I can remember. He hasn't written anything of consequence, has he?”

Lunafreya chuckled, “a few humorous stories, but nothing serious.”

You sighed, “oh thank Shiva.”

“All joking aside, I am glad that he has had the support of such kind friends.”

“You have done so much for him too Luna, helping him heal all those years ago. And even now you are helping him so…. thank you.”

The princess blinked in surprise at your words. “You called me Luna.”

You gave a nervous laugh, “well Lunafreya is a bit formal for friends.”

Lunafreya watched you with an expression of shock, rendered speechless at your words before a gentle smile pulled at her lips. “I suppose so.”

“Ready yourselves ladies, we'll be arriving soon.” Aranea spoke as the ship began its descent onto the Vannath Coast.

The crimson airship soon landed on the outskirts of Galdin Quay to avoid a scene at the ocean resort. However, waiting at an isolated pier was a rather luxurious yacht and another small entourage of Niflheim soldiers. You let your hands rest against your weapons, ready for a fight, but Aranea placed a steady hand on your shoulder before moving to intercept the group ahead of you and Lunafreya. “What is it now?” she asked harshly, appearing more like the Commander she was.

The soldier saluted to Aranea upon her approach. “Commodore Highwind, you are to report to Fort Vaullerey for a new assignment; immediately.”

“I report to the High-Commander, not Ulldor. If fhe Brigadier General has a problem, then make him use the Tummelt brat for help.”

“This…assignment is not from General Ulldor ma'am. It came from Chancellor Izunia.”

You froze at the mention of the Chancellor, none too eager to see him once more. Even Luna seemed a bit on edge at the mention of the red-headed politician and Aranea narrowed her eyes as she glowered at the poor soldier. It seemed she didn't care too much about him either; even if he was her employer. “ _Fine_. Biggs, Wedge; make sure they reach the island and then straight to Altissia. Once that's done, return to Lucis.”

“No problem Lady A!” “Yes ma'am" the two men both replied.

Aranea turned toward you and Luna with a grim smile, “sorry girls, but it seems we’ll have to part ways here.”

“There is no need to apologize at all, Commodore Highwind. Thank you for all you've done; we are in your debt.” Lunafreya replied, inclining her head politely to the older woman.

You grinned, “Thanks again for everything Aranea, and take care of yourself.”

The silver-haired mercenary smirked, “you too kid. Farewell your Highness, Lady (f/n).”

And with that said, you and Lunafreya watched the crimson airship rise into the air and speed off to the northwest. Biggs and Wedge, along with a couple of Aranea's men, guide the two of you to the boat before sailing for Angelgard.

The closer the Oracle’s escort sailed to the island, the more unsettled you became as your head began to form a slight headache. Overhead, clouds began to gather and you could smell the scent of rain threatening to fall. And the closer the two of you came toward the island, the worse the weather became. When the boat began to dock you could barely think what with your headache feeling as if someone was pounding a hammer against your skull. Waiting on the island for the glaive and the princess was Gentiana, trident in hand once more and looking as calm and beautiful as ever, unaffected by the roaring storm around them. Yet the moment you took a step onto the rocky shore a sharp pain swept over you as if someone had bludgeoned the back of your head with a mace, your headache far worse now. You gripped your head in pain, causing Lunafreya to pause and rush toward you in alarm. “(f/n), are you alright?!”

“Y-Yeah, I'm fine; just a small headache. I just…. don't feel like we should be here.”

“This place is sacred ground where the Fulgurian slumbers. Come, approach the Stormsender and let judgement be passed….”

Gentiana led the way once more with Lunafreya and you at her heels before coming to a halt near a circular arena with golden pillars imbedded all across the stone. The sky darkened as flashes of purple lightning danced across the heavens as the booming sound of thunder chased after it. Gentiana stopped walking and turned to face Lunafreya, holding out the trident for the Oracle to take hold of once more.

“The Stormsender…he approaches.” The Messenger spoke calmly, her voice barely heard over the wind and thunder.

Lunafreya nodded as she took hold of the trident and calmly walked out into the eye of the storm.

You glanced at Gentiana who was staring at you with a curious expression as she watched you with closed eyes. “……The young glaive is not welcomed here.”

“What? What do you mean ‘not welcomed' here? But I did nothing wrong- agh!” you gasped, clutching your head in pain. You felt as if your head would explode, barely able to make out Gentiana's words over the pain and the storm raging around the island. You fell to your knees as the world began to fade in and out, the Messenger catching you swiftly and far stronger than she appeared. As you began to black out you could barely make out anything but you swore you heard Gentiana faintly speaking in what sounded like a tone of anger, “…that is enough, Dragon.”

Before you could ask what her cryptic words meant, you watched the world vanish into darkness and knew no more.

 

* * *

 

_You looked about the darkened shoreline, watching the moonlit scenery with a sense of confusion. A shadow soon fell over you and you watched as the calming, pale illumination of the moon vanishes beneath ebony clouds. Twisted shadows began to emerge from the inky darkness, causing a spike of fear to shudder through your entire body before you spun about and ran as fast as you could trying to illuminate a path. Yet no matter how much you tried to chase the dark away; your flames just caused the shadows to grow. One step more and the floor cracked and shattered beneath you, sending you tumbling into the darkness._

_The world seemed to shift as you found yourself suddenly standing within a corridor strewn with crimson petals, one’s you knew all too well. Following the trail led you before the Throne Room with the doors ajar and the red path continuing inside. Opening the door, you walked inside and had to bite back a scream of tear as you saw the suspended bodies of your friends and family hanging from the ceiling of the once pristine room. And in front of you, sitting slumped against a broken throne was a mop of familiar ebony hair as red petals dripped from a sword impaling his chest and from the wound upon his body as it pooled at his feet._

_And all you could do was scream…._

* * *

 

 

With a loud cry of terror, you bolted upright; breathing heavily as tears streamed endlessly down your cheeks and you panted heavily for more air. You immediately hugged yourself fiercely, trying to calm your frayed nerves and shell-shocked mind. Never in your life had you experienced such a horrid nightmare, one that was far worse than the ones you had seen as a child. And though you had occasional night-terrors, especially after the attack on Insomnia and Nyx’s death…this one felt different. As if…As if the dream was a memory instead of fantasy….

You felt a soft touch against your shoulder and sprung up faster than a chocobo, giving out a shout of alarm and backing away from the source. Instead you saw Gentiana staring down at you with closed eyes, though the expression of sorrow and sympathy was clear on her alabaster face. “Be not afraid young Glaive, you have been through much.”

“G-Gentiana…it’s just you. I- where?” It was then that you took notice of your surroundings, the impressive suite quite luxurious and of an elegant design you were not familiar with. “What happened?”

“The Glaive and the Oracle have been weighed and measured…and have emerged victorious, yet weakened. Here at the Walls of Water you have rested, for more trials await.”

“Walls of Wat- this is Altissia.” You spoke, looking out the window, “where is Luna?”

“She rests, preparing to awaken the Tidemother.”

You frowned, “when will Luna form another Covenant?”

“Soon,” came the simple reply as Gentiana stood up and gestured to the door. “Lady Lunafreya awaits your council."

Slowly you rose from the bed and, after re-dressing into your former clothes, you exited the room and left to find Lunafreya. Walking down the marble hallway, and trying to ignore the guards that seemed to be posted everywhere, you found Lunafreya’s temporary quarters. The blonde princess sat quietly within an armchair and looked worse than you felt. She was paler than before and her skin had a sense of dullness to it; like fine silver that has been tarnished. Bags have definitely formed under her eyes that has appeared to have robbed the exhausted princess of the sleep she desperately seemed to need.

When the door opened and she glanced at the new arrivals, Lunafreya gave a relieved smile and slowly rose from her armchair and hugged you. “When I completed the Covenant with Ramuh, I returned to see you were unconscious within the boat. Gentiana said you fainted, but when you didn’t wake up after 2 days I-“

“2 days?!” you blinked in surprise.

“Yes, though I myself was barely conscious after our meeting with Ramuh. It was quite a sight when Officer Biggs and Officer Wedge brought us to Altissia. If not for Gentiana, Madame Claustra would have likely arrested them.”

You winced at the image, “those poor men. I wish I could have thanked them for doing my job. What sort of glaive passes out when defending their charge….”

“(y/n), you were asked; not commanded by King Regis to protect me and see the ring to Noctis. You have helped me thus far on a quest that was in your right to refuse. And…. regardless of what comes next, know that I am glad to have had you by my side not just as a glaive, also as a friend.”

You searched Luna's face and noticed the melancholy expression along with a strange look of acceptance. “Luna…what aren't you telling me?”

The princess hesitated, silent against your question while the door to the sitting room opened. Standing there was the Secretary of Accordo, Camelia Claustra flanked by two guards. “I see our honored guests have rested well these past 2 days. Your recovered health will put many minds at ease, Lady Lunafreya.”

“We thank you for your courteous words and hospitality Madame Claustra.”

“Indeed. I do not make it a habit to host fugitives of the Empire, though an exception can be made. It would be in poor taste to turn away the Oracle herself in her hour of need.” You caught the veiled threat within the elder woman’s words quite easily: _cause trouble, and you will regret it. Titles and callings be damned._

“I understand,” Luna replied politely while you simply bowed in acknowledgement to the Secretary.

“It is good to see we are within agreement, but I am afraid I must depart. Farewell your Highness; we shall speak again later.” And with that said, the blonde politician spun on her heel and exited the sitting from alongside her escort. You narrowed your eyes at the now closed door where the Madame Secretary had just disappeared behind. “Politics has never been an enjoyable study for me, but at least I listened to Ignis’ lessons…. if only partially.”

“I share your sentiment (f/n), though I fear Madame Claustra will not simply allow us to summon a temperamental goddess to forge a Covenant.”

“Which means we’ll have to negotiate and offer her some sort of incentive,” you sighed, settling into a chair. “I suppose now we play the waiting game.”

“Unfortunately, like the calm before a storm.”

Your thoughts flashed briefly back to the night-terror you had and the horror you felt. You an uncomfortable sense of doubt swirled about the pit of your stomach and frowned, turning to look out the window. Whatever was to come next, you had a feeling it would be anything but pleasant.

_I just hope I’m wrong…._

 

* * *

 

 

“And that concludes your training, nice work boys.”

“You may have been hired under false pretenses, but your assistance was invaluable all the same.”

The ivory-haired mercenary chuckled, “tell me something I don’t know. You can spare the pleasantries.”

“Take care walking your path, Aranea,” Ignis replied sincerely.

“Oh Thanks- I will. And I’ll ‘train’ you some more should our paths cross again. Oh, and before I forget- His Excellency asked me to give you boys a lift back. If you feel like catching a ride then hop on in and I’ll take you to Lestallum.”

“Thanks, we appreciate it.” Noctis answered back.

Aranea smirked, “you know, I can see why she doesn’t worry. You can take care of yourselves just fine.”

Prompto frowned, “what do you mean? Who are you talking about?”

“A certain girl you probably know, with eyes of two different colors.”

“…..You are acquainted with (f/n)?” Ignis asked, a tone of warning entering his voice.

Noctis narrowed his eyes, “how do you know (f/n)?”

“Relax boys, we met not too long ago and under rather peaceful terms in my opinion. I suppose by now she’s in Altissia with the Oracle. Shame we didn’t get to battle, she’d probably be a lot more fun than you four were.”

“Ouch, that…stings a bit.” Prompto winced, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

“It’s good to hear (f/n) and Luna are still okay though….”

Aranea snorted, “my advice? Hurry your ass up and don't keep 'em waiting too long.”

“Erm…thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. When you’re ready, we’ll head on out.”

As Aranea walked away to prepare for their departure, Prompto tossed a grin to Noctis, “guess (f/n) is still protecting Lady Lunafreya when she forged a Covenant with Ramuh.”

“It is good to hear that she still remains out of harms way. Gladio and the Marshall will be pleased to hear the news as well.”

Noctis nodded, “yeah, guess your right. I’m just glad she’s safe….” Now all that remained was to secure the ship and to set sail for the Walls of Water.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! As a surprise, I made and extra long chapter as an apology for the SUPER long hiatus. Also, I recently watched the Episode Ardyn trailer which has fueled my writing and hype for FFXV. So here you go everyone, I hope you all enjoy! ^_^

 

**City of Altissia, Accordo:**

Quickly you raced down the stone streets of the capital of Accordo, tonfa’s drawn in defense as a pair of MT’s started to approach you with their blades drawn. You dodged left and let the flames dancing across your left blade ignite the automaton’s oil while you leapt away from the side sweep of an axe from its companion. You twisted over the robotic soldier and sliced at the metal, some igniting from flames while other froze and crumbled upon the street. Once the soldiers were dispatched you continued onward, racing as fast as you could toward the water.

Overhead you could see an airship making its way to the altar as the rampaging Titan vanished from the waters like Leviathan beforehand. “Damn it!” you cursed angrily, jumping down onto the pier and commandeering a speedboat. Revving the engine loudly you sped across the water, avoiding the Niflheim ships that still lingered within the sky. “This isn’t fast enough,” you snarled before conjuring a flame and allowing it to boost the boat much like a rocket.

Faster and faster you sailed to the alter, praying to whatever deity would listen that you were not too late.

“Not again, not again, I can’t be too late again. I won’t be…” you muttered over and over as you approached the decimated alter and the Niflheim airship that remained not far behind.

 

* * *

 

_ 48 hours earlier: _

You slowly rose from the bed of your borrowed suite within the Accordo Embassy where you and Lunafreya remained since your arrival. It seemed that Madame Claustra was not too happy about Luna wishing to summon Leviathan due to said Astral’s infamous temper, and to be completely honest you understood her position. The sea serpent was not exactly known for her _benign_ nature, and to do a summoning within Altissia was dangerous. Yet when Lunafreya had mentioned Noctis’ imminent arrival to receive the deity’s power after the Covenant was formed; the secretary became interested and decided to ponder the request.

‘ _Now all we can do is wait,’_ you thought to yourself as you re-dressed and proceeded to the sitting room where breakfast and Luna were waiting for you. The blonde princess was currently observing a book that rested upon her lap while Umbra and Pryna sat dutifully beside her. “Good morning (f/n).” she said pleasantly, though you could see the effects of the Covenant was still taking its toll on her.

“Good morning Luna, what is that?” you asked, pointing out the book.

“My journal I use to speak with Noctis, he has written that he shall arrive soon.”

You couldn't help the slight twinge of jealousy, but quickly smashed the emotion down. It wouldn't do to be jealous of something that was Noctis' personal business. Besides, if your phone wasn't destroyed during the siege on Insomnia, Noctis would have called you. “It will be nice to finally see him and the others with our own eyes.”

“Yes, though I am afraid there is another more pressing issue at bay. Madame Claustra is currently negotiating with the Niflheim envoy who arrived the previous night; they are asking for the custody of the Oracle as well as your arrest as a fugitive from the Empire.”

You nearly spat out your tea at Luna’s words. “So, they decided to sink to such a level. Then again it shouldn’t really be much of a surprise. Though we’d likely be killed if we were thrown into the Empire’s hands.”

Luna nodded, placing her plate down onto the coffee table, “you are correct. However, seeing the ring to Noctis is my chief concern, regardless of what shall follow…”

Before you could reply, a knock sounded at the door as an attendant entered and bowed respectfully to the two of you. “Lady Lunafreya, you have a visitor who is insistent upon seeing you. The um…High-Commander of Niflheim wishes to speak with you.”

“Ravus?” Luna asked breathlessly, shocked at the visit of her elder brother.

“Is that safe?” you spoke as memories of the assault of the Citadel flooded your mind. You doubted you’d forgive the ivory-haired Nox Fleuret so easily….

“Fear not (f/n), I will be fine. But... I would like to speak with him in private, if you do not mind.”

You nodded, “it’s no trouble, just…be cautious Luna.”

“Of course, and thank you.”

Leaving the sitting room with an uneasy feeling, you journeyed to the main entrance of the embassy and (after much arguing with the gate guard) onto the streets of Altissia. You knew Luna was in safe hands, Niflheim would be an idiot to try something here even if Accordo was part of the Empire. On the bright side, you would see Noctis and the others soon; with it having been some time now. You could only imagine the shenanigans they had gotten up to and the stories you’d hear.

 “Excuse me, may I have some (f/ice cream)?”

“Certainly! There you are miss!”

“Thank you.”

Sitting upon a stone bench overlooking the waterfront and one of Altissia's many harbors, you slowly consumed the ice cream in hand. Despite the peaceful atmosphere, you felt constantly on edge. As if something sinister was approaching you and you could not sense from where the threat was going to appear from. As you finished your ice cream the sky darkened and water soon began to fall as a small rainstorm commenced, causing many tourists to hurry indoors or under various shelters. You were soon to fall suit before a shadow fell over you, shielding you from the rainfall.

“My, what a coincidence, is it not Lady (f/n),” a familiar velvet voice spoke.

 

* * *

 

 

“Chancellor Izunia,” you all but snapped at the smirking figure standing in front of you. “I sincerely doubt this meeting is one of mere _coincidence_. Now, if you'll excuse me- “

“Come now my dear, you don't really wish to walk back to the embassy in this weather. You'll certainly catch a chill and while you are quite formidable, I sincerely doubt you can defend the Oracle during bed-rest.”

You bit down on your lip in contemplation, knowing he was right. With this extensive rainfall, you couldn't afford falling ill, even if you did race back to the embassy. And judging from the rather smug smirk on his face, he was well aware of the conflict you faced. “Alright, if you would please be so kind as to share your umbrella Chancellor, I would be most grateful.” You sighed in defeat.

“It would be my honor. Now then, let us be off.”

You walked side by side beneath the large black umbrella, with Ardyn able to shelter you with ease due to your short height. The streets were mostly empty as you walked silently back toward the embassy.

“Why so quiet, my lady? You wound me with your silence.” He replied in exaggeration.

“Is that so? Perhaps you'd prefer something that would leave a more permanent marking.” You answered, hands resting upon your sheathed tonfas.

Ardyn chuckled, “Frigid and fiery; you must have been quite a handful for your poor parents.” You froze at his words, though he seemed to choose not to acknowledge it, “Fret not Lady (f/n), I am merely here to enjoy the sights before I must continue Niflheim's negotiations for the custody of the Oracle.”

“And my arrest as a ‘fugitive of the Empire'” you replied dryly.

“Not an inaccurate charge, considering you are a member of the Kingsglaive. And besides, an arrest seems far kinder than an execution….”

As the two of you continued walking, you noticed a couple walking past beneath a single umbrella. The boy had his arm wrapped around the girl as they huddled together for warmth against the slight chill. They giggled and sighed at each other as they hurried past, eager to leave the rain. It reminded you of how you'd share your umbrella with Noct, only to have Gladio and Prompto try to wedge themselves underneath too; the memory causing a smile to come to your face. Though the expression did not go unnoticed by your companion.

“If anyone asks, you may say that you are my paramour from Tenebrae.” Ardyn spoke teasingly from beside you.

“Absolutely _not_ ,” you hissed.

He chuckled, “then I suppose you would have to be my daughter instead.”

_That_ sentence gave you pause, “…. you have a daughter?”

“Why ever would you think not? I assure you, I am older than I appear; though your error in judgment does flatter me.” Ardyn responded, his eyes alit with a sly, humorous twinkle though it held an edge of vindictiveness to it.

You shook your head, “it’s not that. You just…” pausing mid-step and causing Ardyn to stop you stared up at the infamous Chancellor; blue and orange eyes meeting piercing gold. “I wouldn’t think that you possessed such attachments. You seem…unapproachable I suppose; it gives off a feeling of- “

“Intimidation?”

“…. Loneliness.”

His smile remained present on his face, but it became fixed like those painted on porcelain dolls: hollow and false. “I commend you on your perception Lady (f/n), but I suppose you are well acquainted with such solitude yourself.” He spoke as the two of you began walking once more.

“May I ask what your daughter was like?”

“…She was a child of ill circumstance. Though not mine by blood, I cared for her a great deal. She was…taken from me, long ago.”

You stared up at the Chancellor in surprise, the sorrow in his voice far more painful than any injury of flesh and blood. He looked down at you with dull golden eyes and you believed him to cry. Suddenly a cheeky grin appeared on his lips, “quite the tale, wouldn't you say?”

“Is that story even true!?”

“My dear glaive, are you accusing me of being a liar?”

“It wouldn't be the first time,” you glowered at him.

Ardyn smiled as he leaned down toward you, but his eyes were hard and fierce and held a viciousness you had never seen on the playful Chancellor before. “I have never lied to you, (f/n). Yet those you so willingly call _friends_ have no qualms hiding the truth from you. Did the late King Regis ever tell you about your past? Or perhaps your dear friend Noct admitted to the fear he has of your magic-induced rages. They have never trust you though you show such faith and devotion in them. So, I ask you little Firestarter, to not call me a liar.” He finished, his voice sharper than steel and as cold as ice.

A tense silence fell between the two of you. “I…I don’t believe you.”

“Believe what you wish, I am showing you a mere courtesy to protect yourself but I know when I am no longer welcome. Farewell Lady (f/n), and do take care.” Ardyn bowed politely to you and turned away, humming to himself as he walked away.

You watched him disappear before walking toward the embassy, pondering his words. Was what he said true? No, you knew Noct to be a lot of things but he was a terrible liar. If he truly wasn't afraid of your powers than that was the truth. But the others… you remembered the behavior of the Citadel's staff, the fear in their eyes when Noctis was comatose. Still, you promised yourself that you wouldn’t run again, that there were still people who cared for you. And despite their feelings…you cared deeply for them too.

You came to a stop and looked up, noticing the small crowd that were fawning over a dress display. It soon became clear that it was no ordinary design, but in fact Lunafreya’s wedding dress for the royal wedding that fell through. If the ceremony continued after Lucis was stabilized and the Crystal returned…would Noctis and you still remain friends? He would have duties to perform as King and you weren't sure what would become of you.

“….(f/n)?”

You turned away from the display to the voice calling your name and stared at Noctis, standing with Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto. A large grin spread across your face as you stared at your friends.

“Hey guys, what kept you?”

 

* * *

 

“(f/n)!” Prompto exclaimed happily, rushing forward and giving you a fierce hug. You laughed and returned it with one of your own, “it is good to see you again Prompto.”

“Good to see you too,” Gladio spoke, ruffling your hair.

Ignis sighed, a relieved smile coming to his face, “you’ve had us worried.”

You nodded and hugged each one of them before turning to face Noctis, raising an eyebrow as you tossed him a teasing smile. “You’re late. I hope it wasn’t because of all the places you had to fish at.”

Prompto snorted, “you have no idea (f/n).”

“Hey now!”

“Well, at least you guys were well fed.” You laughed, moving closer and giving Noctis a fierce hug; “it’s good to see you Noct.”

“You too (f/n),” he smiled softly returning the hug.

“We heard a few stories about what occurred during the Treaty Signing, but the Marshall said that you were in the company of His Majesty during the incident. Would you tell us what happened, please (f/n).”

The four boys noticed the look of sorrow that quickly fell upon your face as you stared down at the floor, knowing they did not see or experience the horror and that you were the last to even see King Regis alive. “Of course, Ignis but…do you mind if we speak somewhere more private?”

“Yeah, let’s head back to the hotel.” Noctis said as the five of you returned to the Leville.

Entering the large royal suite at the Leville hotel, you couldn’t help but smile wry at the sight of the lavish rooms. You had a feeling the boys had been roughing it for a while, knowing all the camping gear they packed in the Regalia when they left, and you weren’t too surprised to see them spending a bit of coin for some luxury. Though you had no doubt that they only had such a surplus of money due to Ignis’ extensive managing. Sitting on one of the plush sofas, you sighed as you looked at their expectant faces for news that has been relatively withheld from them for nearly two months now.

“Right after you four left Insomnia, the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive were informed of the date of the Signing Ceremony in order to prepare during Niflheim’s visit. When Nyx discovered that Niflheim intended to invade by using Lunafreya as bait, King Regis deployed the Kingsglaive to retrieve her but…that was just a diversion.”

“They were after the Crystal, and the ring.” Ignis spoke solemnly.

You nodded, “I raced to intercept them but Chancellor Izunia fought me and I was injured. So instead I went to find King Regis and…I found them battling General Glauca within the conference room. Nyx and Lunafreya came to aid us against Glauca until we could flee but His Majesty…. he stayed behind and….”  

“(f/n)….” Gladio spoke as they watched the tears fall from your eyes. “Tell us everything.”

And so, you continued your story, from the fall of Insomnia to Nyx’s death and your flight from the capital with Lunafreya. They informed you that Cor told them some information and Iris new a few pieces of information, but neither one was there. Although they were relieved to hear that it was Aranea and Gentiana who aided on your travels across Lucis and later to Altissia. Though the mood was somber, the four did their best to inform you of their own trials and travels, even able to make you laugh when Gladio insisted they grabbed a Zu egg for the ‘perfect cup noodle’.

“I should return to the embassy now, Luna is likely worried about my absence. We’ll talk again after the trial with Leviathan.” You said, walking down the staircase into the lobby.

“Gentiana…” Noctis greeted, noticing the Messenger standing beside Umbra.

“Ahead lies a future uncertain, yet sure is the astral memory, wherein the King may walk.” She spoke, resting a hand upon Umbra’s head and handing Noctis a curious amulet before turning toward you. “The Oracle awaits.”

“I suppose have to go now.”

Prompto nodded, giving you a thumbs-up, “don’t worry (f/n), everything will be fine after we deal with Leviathan.”

“Just be sure to stay safe, there is no telling what may occur,” Ignis added sternly.

Gladio snickered, “doubt that would work, you know how stubborn (f/n) can be.”

You rolled your eyes as you turned to walk away, waving a hand goodbye. “thanks for the vote of confidence, and stay safe yourselves. It was good to see you all again.”

“Hey (f/n),” Noctis called, walking up to you. “I…here.”

Gently he laid a small figurine within your hand, one you recognized all too well. “Carbuncle? Noct, I can’t take this, your father gave this to you and I-“

“Just, humor me alright? It’s a good luck charm of mine and… I want you to have it to help keep you safe.” Noct’s normally pale complexion had a tint of pink to his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“….Thank you Noctis, but promise me you’ll be safe too.”

“Heh, no sweat.” He placed a gentle kiss against your forehead before giving you a final hug, “see you soon (f/n).”

“See you soon.” You replied before following Gentiana back toward the embassy, cradling the charm within your hands as a small smile tugged at your lips.

 

* * *

 

The next day, you sat beside Lunafreya as she met for the last time with Camilla Claustra before her public address. You spoke of meeting with Noctis and that he will be there after the end of the trial. You had never seen Luna looked so relieved at your words and it made your concern for the coming trial rise ten-fold.

“If worst comes to worse you can always threaten to throw the trident into the sea, then they’ll listen.” Madame Claustra spoke, “In the meantime, it will remain well guarded. Better than the Oracle herself.”

“Understood…. I shall reclaim it at the altar.”

“Remember, you’ll be under imperial watch. The both of you.” The older woman continued, sending her shrewd gaze toward you now. “Think of it as a necessary evil in order for the Oracle to forge the covenant.”

“Right,” you replied politely.

“We are in your debt.” Lunafreya added, bowing respectfully toward the secretary.

“Once it is over you may go as you please, but you do so without our protection.”

“So be it.”

Madame Claustra then rose from her seat, making toward the door. “You’d better get going… your _public_ is waiting for you.”

As soon as the door fell shut you sighed, “she certainly seems chipper.”

“I suppose, but as long as the Covenant can be formed, we will be fine,” Luna replied.

You paused for a moment, hearing the familiar pounding of boats upon floor as the Niflheim escort approached. “They’ll be here any minute now. I’ll have to work evacuation with Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio; but I’ll hurry to the altar as soon as I can.”

“Thank you (f/n), you have done so much for me that there are no words in which I can say to express my gratitude but… I have one request I wish to ask.”

“Certainly Luna, what is it?”

The blonde princess gave a sad smile to you, taking your hands in her own. “Should I be unable to… please see the ring to Noctis and look after him.”

Your eyes widened at the words she spoke, “Luna you’ll be able to do that yourself…will you not?”

“Please (f/n), promise me you will see this through.”

“I… I promise.” You nodded, offering a smile of your own. “But I promised Nyx and King Regis that I would protect you. So, promise me you won’t try to do something foolish.”

“You are a true friend (f/n), and I am honored to have met you.” She beamed happily despite the tear that slide down her cheek.

The doors burst open to reveal several soldiers, each aiming their rifles toward the two. Lunafreya’s expression remained determined as she arose and pushed past the guards, with you following behind. The time had finally come; the board set and the match ready to begin….

 

* * *

 

 

**City of Altissia, Accordo – Present Day:**

 

The boat slammed into the stone structure of the Altar of the Tidemother, lurching you forward roughly and nearly into another boat that rested nearby. Jumping out of the boat you sprinted across the ruins of the altar, only to notice you were not the first to arrive, seeing the silhouette of Ignis and someone else. Hurrying forward you came to a stop and watched Ignis turn his blade on you only to pause, “(f/n) …”

“I came as fast as I could Iggy, what happened? Is Noct alright? And what about Luna- “you noticed the ivory-haired soldier cradling the limp body of a figure in white. “…Lord Ravus.”

“I am afraid we were too late, (f/n),” Ignis spoke, resting a hand on your shoulder. “Lady Lunafreya is….”

You sobbed harshly, knowing all too well what had occurred. “No…”

The three of you watched as the body of the Oracle began to glow, vanishing from Ravus’ hands as she appeared drifting away from the altar. Every bit as beautiful in death as she was in life, Ravus reached out for his departing sister as she vanished forever. The broken man and last Nox Fleuret finally broken down, sobbing as he sat on all fours and wept over the loss of his only family. Tears fell down your own cheeks as you watched the departure of one of your dearest friends, Ignis wrapping an arm around you as some form of comfort as you all remained silent in honor of the Oracle’s final sacrifice.

Kneeling beside the unconscious Noctis, Ignis watched as you accessed his condition. “He is merely unconscious, but deeply exhausted. He’ll need to leave this place as soon as possible, but he’ll make a full recovery….” You whispered, wiping the tears from your eyes.

Ignis nodded, “alright then.”

“Iggy!” a voice called as Gladio approached the two of you.

“Gladio! Are you alright? Where’s Prompto?”

You slowly looked up and immediately jumped back as Gladio moved closer to Ravus, “Ignis stand back, that’s not Gladio!”

“I- what?”

The ex-High Commander immediately met the blow to his back from Gladio’s sword with his own blade. “You!... _Ardyn._ ” Ravus hissed in anger, glaring up at his attacker.

“Oh dear, was I that transparent?” _Gladio_ replied before the image rippled to reveal Ardyn, bowing like an applauded actor as MT’s quickly pinned all three of you down. You yelped in pain as they tugged your arms behind your back, rifles aimed at your head as you watched Ardyn slam his boot upon Ignis’ head. He then turned toward you and gave a condescending smile, making you snarl angrily as he tapped a gentle hand against your head like one would do in order to pet their dog. “I seem to have underestimated your magic, my dear. Not many people can see through my lovely illusions, but I suppose you are a...  _special_ case.”

“Let go of me you bastard,” you snapped, struggling against the guards restraining you.

“Fret not my dear Lady (f/n), I’ll be with you in just a moment.”

Ardyn knelt down beside where Ignis lay, who was slowly regaining consciousness once more. “Come now, why not follow your liege’s lead and stop resisting?”

“Never!” Ignis exclaimed back fiercely.

“You risk life and limb to safeguard the ‘King of Kings’… only to witness him fail so spectacularly. You must be so disappointed.”

You glared at the eccentric Chancellor, “unhand him!”

“I know I am. Oh, what good is a world that only ever lets you down? Why not end it all right here?” Ardyn took hold of Noct’s shoulder, lifting his body slightly as his left hand raised the dagger in his hand. Ignis and you stared in horror at what the Chancellor was attempting to do, “no… you can’t…”

“NOOOCT!” you screamed in despair.

Before the blade descended upon the unsuspecting prince, Ardyn’s hat flew off his head as a dagger imbedded itself within the stone near Ignis’ face having knocked the fedora clean off. Ravus panted heavily as the firearms remained trained on him, making you nearly cry in relief at his intervention. Ardyn simply gave the prince of Tenebrae sickeningly cheerful grin, “my, you all have certainly become fast friends.”

The red-headed politician soon retrieved his precious fedora and placed it atop a lone MT unit while his hand conjured what appeared to be a black and purple magic that wreathed like flames across his palm. Quickly you tugged free of your prisoners and hurried forward, unsheathing your tonfa’s and crossing the blades in a defensive maneuver as you ran in front of Ravus just as Ardyn unleashed his spell. A massive concussive wave of force shoved you and Ravus backward several feet in an explosion of black smoke and purple light that destroyed half of the guardsmen. The flames and ice encasing each blade shielded most of the blast, though it was not enough with an incapacitate Ravus and driving you to one knee. You coughed lightly and tried to ignore the blood that came up and began dripping from your mouth.

“Loyalty is such an admirable quality, though it often brings about such _pain_. Permit me… to make a suggestion. Rather than follow this flotsam and float away to a watery grave, why not come with me?” Ardyn grinned as he gestured to you and Ignis, “what do you say?”

Ignis roared in outrage, coming to his feet and shoving the guards away. Ardyn sighed, raising his magic-infused hand toward your friend. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“I swore an oath… to stand with Noct and keep him safe.” Ignis spoke, raising his hand and the Ring of the Lucii that resided within his grasp. “Whatever it takes, I _will_ protect him!”

“Ignis no!” you coughed, watching fearfully as the bespectacled retainer slammed the ring onto his finger. He screamed in agony while Ardyn tossed him a wry grin. “Ah-ah-ahhh! I… wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he chuckled cruelly.

“Ugh- I may not be of royal blood. But… if a glaive can harness its power, then so can I! Kings of Lucis; lend me your strength!”

With a blaze of light, you and Ardyn watched the blue magic of the ebony ring swirl about Ignis, his eyes glowing a formidable purple before he warped away from the two of you. Ardyn smiled, “well now- “he began before he too warped in a flash of crimson light to stand right before Ignis. “they’ve shown you their favor after all.” And with a blast of magic, the two began to duel.

_So… that is how he took the Crystal._ You thought, slowly walking back toward Noctis, _he… is a Lucis Caelum. But… why did King Regis not say anything? What is truly going on…_

Though Ignis was fighting at a capacity he had never done before, you could see how quickly the ring was taking his energy. And a slight bit of fear ran through you at the thought of Ignis dropping dead much like Nyx did. Ardyn did a round-house kick, landing his boot clean across Ignis’ cheek and sending the retainer reeling back. Ignis tried to stand once more but the magic was fading and soon, he could stand no longer. “Well, wasn’t that exhilarating! Though playtime is over, I’m afraid.”

Before Ardyn could take one step toward Ignis, a barrier of flame blocked his path. Looking up he noticed you, still clutching your abdomen in a slight pain though your eyes gave of an eerie glow. Ice began to creep across the stone while the scent of fire filled the air. “I won’t let you harm them.”

Ardyn gave you that same smile; cruel and cold, yet possessing a bitter pain. “Fair enough, I think that is enough for one day. And do remind His Majesty about the Crystal; I shall eagerly await your arrival. Fare the well… little Firestarter.”

While Ardyn vanished into thin air you felt your magic begin to die down as exhaustion took its place. As quickly as you could, you hurried over to Ignis’ side; “oh Iggy, please be okay. Wake up you idiot.”

“(f/n)… where is Noct? Is he… Is he alright?”

“More or less- thanks to you,” Ravus answered this time.

Ignis sighed, “thank goodness…”

“Please Iggy, conserve your strength. You- You still have a promise to keep, right.” You spoke, trying to ease your friend’s pain.

“The girl is right, you’ve a calling to fulfill…. As do I. Andmay fortune favor us all.”

“Ravus,” you spoke, making the man pause in his departure, “thank you and good luck.”

He nodded farewell before taking his leave, just as Prompto and Gladio ran toward the three of you. Ignis sighed heavily, looking to all of you as his vision began to fade.

“Please…. forgive me.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! In honor of it being a year since I started this fanfic (time sure does fly!) I am posting another chapter early since I'll be busy next week. We are slowly, but surely, starting to approach the end and I just was to say thank you to everyone that has commented/liked this story. It means a lot and I am happy you are all enjoying it.
> 
> So, here is chapter 16; enjoy!

 

**City of Altissia, Accordo – Two days after the Trial:**

The sun had yet to rise when you awoke, silently rising from your bed and pattering across the suite to shower and dress once more. After writing a small note, as you doubted the empty room would calm the already fried nerves of Noct and the others, you continued to the lobby and out into the city. Altissia had been damaged extensively during the Leviathan’s Trial and later from the battle between Titan and the Imperial Fleet. Fortunately, the way to your destination held no detours and remained relatively intact, making it easy to traverse there.

You came to a halt in front of a small store front where the owner was just setting out flowers into the array of buckets. “Excuse me sir, do you mind if I take this bouquet?”

“I’m sorry Miss, I am not yet open. If you come back later I could- “The man paused when he noticed the quantity of gil you had retrieved from your coat. “you are welcome to any set you wish.”

“Thank you,” you replied quietly before retrieving said bouquet and continuing to your set destination, not even caring about the excessive price you paid for said flowers.

Continuing further on your journey, you walked down the empty streets of the Yureil Plaza and to the ruins that lay beyond. As the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, the indigo evening sky started to lighten into a twilight hue. Coming to a halt at the pool where not too long ago two gods were seen and did battle, you walked down the pier and over the security barricade onto the broken altar. Gripping the flowers in your hands tightly you came to a halt at the edge of the altar, which still remained ruin after the assault, and stared into the inky blackness of the softly churning seawater below.

_You are a true friend (f/n), and I am honored to have met you….. thank you._

“I am sorry I… couldn’t keep my promise,” you spoke solemnly. “Please, take care of Nyx for me and may the two of you know peace and happiness…goodbye Luna.” You tossed the bouquet of sylleblossoms into the churning waters, watching as it slowly drifted away before sinking beneath the waves. Taking one last look you started on the path back to the Leville for your departure from Altissia. It was time to continue forward….

 

* * *

 

**Region of Succapre, Niflheim:**

It took several weeks, but with Madame Claustra's assistance; the five of you arrived in Niflheim quietly and in one piece. After arriving in the port of Calcano within the Succarpe region, you said farewell to the escort as the five of you boarded a train that would take you deeper into Niflheim and all the way to Gralea. The train rattled softly beneath you as you gazed out the window, taking in the desert terrain. An uncomfortable silence had befallen the boys with the knowledge of Ignis' new disability, alongside the demise of Lady Lunafreya. The tension was so thick one could slice it with a knife…

“So, we're gonna roll through Tenebrae,” Prompto spoke.

“Not before visiting the royal tomb in Cartanica.” Ignis interjected calmly.

“O-Oh, you sure you’re up for that….”

“The wounds have mended…. eyesight’s a matter of time.” Ignis replied in a candid manner.

At long last it seemed the tension that had been building since Accordo had finally broken as Gladio stood and towered over Noctis. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What?” Noctis snapped back irritably.

“We're not stopping in Tenebrae. You need to grow up, and get over it.”

Noctis stood up, eyes blazing with anger. “I am over it, I'm here, aren't I?”

“Maybe when you're not to busy moping, you could look around and give a shit about someone who has it worse off than you.” Gladio replied harshly, grabbing Noctis’ shirt roughly.

“Let go of me.” “How's that ring fit ya? You’d rather carry it around than wear it. She gave her life so you could do your duty, not so you could sit around feeling sorry for yourself.”

“You think I don't know that?!” Noctis snarled in outrage.

“You don't!” Gladio roared, “Ignis took one for you too, and FOR WHAT!?”

“Enough Gladio!” Ignis finally interceded within the argument.

Gladio scoffed, releasing Noctis’ shirt; “you think you're a king, but you're a coward.”

“SHUT UP!” Noctis said, raising a fist to punch Gladio.

“Hey, don't do this!” “Enough, you two!” You and Prompto spoke, trying to separate the two.

“I get it, alright?! I GET IT!”

“Then get a grip! Pull your head out of your ass already.”

Noctis glared at his Shield before growling angrily and storming off. “Noct, wait- “Prompto began, trying to stop him.

“Leave him…” Gladio spoke coldly.

You swerved to face Gladio and gave a piercing glare, your eyes flashing in disappointment and anger. “That was too far Amicitia, and you know it.”

Gladio opened his mouth to send a retort back but simply sighed heavily before walking off, trying to cool his head. Prompto watched the departure of his two friends with a forlorn expression while you sat back down. “Prompto, can I ask a favor?” you spoke kindly. “Can you check how far we are till Cartanica? I want to know if we'll have to look for someplace to stay before hand.”

“Uh, sure (f/n). I'll be right back.”

While Prompto left, you and Ignis remained in a stony silence before the advisor sighed. “You are angry (f/n), perhaps more so than I've ever seen you.”

“You’re damn right I am angry.” You snapped, “Gladio has a right to be irritated, but he need not insult Noctis as he is not the party at fault. And while I understand Noct’s mourning for Lady Lunafreya, I am as well for goodness sake, he must accept her selfless sacrifice and let it not die in vain. But most off all…I am pissed off at _you_ Ignis.”

You clenched your fist in anger, as tears began to sting your eyes. “The last two people I saw wear that ring gave their lives to protect another. And to see you do so without thought is reckless! You swore an oath to protect Noct: yet how could you do that if you were to die? You may have lost only your sight, but what if the Lucii took more? We would have been carrying you back to a morgue instead of a hospital.”

“….You realized the blindness is permanent.” Ignis spoke quietly.

“I am medically trained Iggy, though it does not take a genius.” You sighed, turning to face the window once more. “Were it caused by a mere accident, it could have been repaired but the magic has burned your flesh, and damaged it far beyond repair. I suppose as a way to ensure the price is paid…”

You felt a gloved-hand touch your own and turned back to face Ignis. “I am sorry for the pain I've caused you (f/n), as well as the others. But I will not apologize for what I have done. I choose to make that sacrifice, knowing the possibility that it could have resulted in my death. I would not let harm befall you or Noctis because of my failure, _that_ is the oath I swore. And if I should die because of it…then I can think of no finer cause.”

Wiping away the tears in your eyes, you squeezed Ignis’ hand in reassurance. “You are an idiot Ignis Scientia… a brave and kind idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.”

“Perhaps Noct's recklessness has finally begun to influence me,” Ignis joked, trying to lighten the somber mood.

You chuckled softly, “I suppose. Just…don't throw yourself away so easily. You mean a lot to all of us.”

“Alright (f/n).”

The train soon slowed its speed before coming to a complete stop at Cartanica. The five of you disembarked and restocked your supplies before descending into the mine.

The further the elevator travelled down, the worst the smell became; making you wrinkle your nose in disgust. As the group continued on their way, Noctis was glowering and sulking while Gladio snipped comments back and forth, making you frown. Meanwhile, Prompto and you continued to assist Ignis whenever necessary and act as defense when monsters emerged. After a small break at a Haven you guys found, it was back to the entrance and further down into the mine. Yet no matter how far the five of you traveled, it felt as if the mine extended forever. Truthfully, you were surprised that there was even a record of a royal tomb so far from Lucis; having thought it destroyed by the elements the way the rest of the mining facility was.

“This cave is huge,” Prompto exclaimed.”

Ignis frowned, “Is the tomb further in?”

“Do you want to wait here?”

“Alone. Here?” Gladio deadpanned.

Noctis grit his teeth in anger, “not what I meant.”

Continuing down the slope, a foul stench started to permeate the air of the mine, though now it resembled a swamp. “By the Six, what is that smell?” you gagged.

Prompto coughed, “don't slip and fall into…whatever it is.”

After dispatching a few enemies, the five of you trudged through the knee-high water and toward the tomb. Though the door appeared to be blocked by large, bulbous eggs that seemed to emit some of the stench. “What is that?”

“I hate eggs,” Gladio interjected.

You frowned, “but what laid them here?...”

As if answering your question, the water behind you violently before an enormous monster arose; roaring loudly. Prompto yelped in alarm while Gladio got into a defensive position and Noctis began conjuring his sword. “What? What is it?” Ignis asked sharply.

“Something _real_ bad!” Noctis replied.

You quickly sliced at an attacking tentacle, trying not to barf from the over-powering stench. “It's a Malboro!”

Noctis and Gladio took point, slicing at the multiple tentacles while Prompto and you played short- and long-range defense for them and Ignis. Despite the effort the five of you put into the battle, the Malboro continued to rage. Smaller malboro's began to appear around the swamp, allowing the larger one to consume them and restore its lost strength. You and Gladio swiftly dodged a cloud of putrid smoke it released from its gaping mouth as you re-grouped with the others. “This isn't working!”

“What do we do?!” Prompto shouted.

“This might be a good time to panic.”

“No, there has to be a wa-" Ignis paused, as if listening to something. “Noct, I have an idea! If I may…”

Ignis retrieved a fire-bomb from within his pocket before launching it at the malboro's mouth. The carnivorous plant swallowed it whole causing a large explosion as flames enveloped its mouth. “Hah! As I suspected! (f/n), aim your magic at its mouth to ignite its body. Noct, Gladio; cover her!”

“You got it!” you shouted, conjuring flames within your hands as you rushed toward the fiend. Sending another rush of flame to the beast it didn't take long before the malboro collapsed into the water; dead. The five of you breathed heavily and sighed in relief at the success of your battle. “We did it, we're alive! And it's all thanks to Iggy.”

“Iggy…you saved us.” Gladio spoke.

You grinned, “he sure did. Here, I'll torch these eggs.”

“Thanks.”

After opening the tomb and allowing Noct to collect his ancestors blade, the five of you loved to leave the swamp before Ignis called all of you back. “A moment, everyone.”

“What is it, everything alright?”

Ignis huffed, “it bloody well isn't, and I won't suffer this senseless bickering in silence any longer. Let's be frank: my vision hasn't improved and probably won't. Yet in spite of this, I will remain with you all…till the very end.”

“Sorry, but I object.” Gladio replied. “War is a matter of life and death.”

“But we'll be there-" “It's not about us looking out for him!”

“Uh huh, well then he should be free to choose.” Prompto argued.

Gladio growled, “there's more to it than just what he wants.”

“I know full well!” Ignis shouted, silencing everyone. “…I am not asking you to slow down. If I can't keep up, I will bow out.”

“What do you think Noctis?” you called to your friend who still remained quiet.

“Noct, you are king. One cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back. Gladio, Noct will take his rightful place: but only once he is ready.”

“Have it your way. We're taking a big risk here, and we better all be ready.” Gladio warned.

You placed a comforting hand on the Shield's arm, “we will be.” _We have to be…_ you thought with a heavy heart.

After locating the elevator once more it was back to the train station. The platform was deserted with most of the passengers returning to their rooms aboard the train or having arrived at their destination for the night. “Hey, do you mind if we stop off at Tenebrae.” Noctis spoke once all of you exited the elevator.

“We might as well hop off,” Prompto shrugged.

“If it helps him to move on.”

Returning to the train, the five of you continued onward to Tenebrae, unaware of the danger that awaited all of you.

 

* * *

 

The next morning you found yourself awake early, leaning against the glass window within the dinning car as the scenery slipped past. Your nightmares were coming more frequently than ever before, and the horrors seemed to be making it impossible for you to sleep. So, you decided to accept whatever sleep you managed to achieve and made your way to the dinning car for an early breakfast. Yet you couldn't help but notice how dark it was despite the late hour, and you were not the only one. It felt as if the days were getting shorter….and the nights longer.

“Good morning…” Noctis yawned, coming to sit next to you and Ignis.

“I think you mean good afternoon, it's already after 12.”

“Seriously?” Noctis asked, glancing out the window.

“There were a few passengers speaking of rumors regarding longer nights.” Ignis spoke, causing both of you to face him. “They've been growing longer day by day. So, I sent Gladio to do a bit of reconnaissance.”

“Hey Captain; mission complete.” Gladio announced, coming to a halt at your table.

“Splendid. Though as I was saying; should this current trend continue, before long…”

“There won't be daylight,” Noctis finished.

“I wouldn't be surprised, if the Empire has already slain half of the Six.” You replied in worry.

“And longer nights mean more daemons,” Ignis explained.

Gladio tsked, “and we've seen that with our own eyes. So, he's sent yours truly to seek them out.”

“Nice police work,” Noctis grinned.

“Might as well not keep them waiting, we'll be back in a moment.”

You and Noctis watched Ignis and Gladio leave before turning back to the window. “The world is truly falling out of whack.”

“No kidding, but… I'm glad that you're at least alright (f/n).” Noctis spoke, rubbing his head nervously.

You offered up a tender smile, trying to shake off the nightmares that still lingered within your mind. “It has been a rough few months… but so long as all of us are together, it will be fine.”

He smiled at you, “yeah… I guess you’re righ- huh?”

You frowned, “Noct? What's wrong- oh my gosh…”

Outside the window rested a large of expanse of desert that would have extended all the way to the mountains had an enormous snow storm not block its path. Large ivory and silver clouds billowed angrily above the mountains, acting like a curtain that split the clashing climates. It reminded you eerily of yourself: ice on one side and flame on the other. The phenomenon was certainly not natural and whatever the source of the cause was, you only hoped that the five of you did not encounter it. “I've never seen anything like it…”

“Neither have I,” you replied.

“Hey guys, there you are! Are you seeing this right now?!” Prompto shouted, nearly tumbling past the table before catching himself.

“Yeah… what's going on?”

“It's a real mystery, but I'm not liking that snow cloud. It kinda gives me the chills, like who comes up with this stuff? I couldn't dream it up even if I tried. It really is a marvelous wor- GAh!”

You spun quickly around and watched in horror as Noctis swung his sword at Prompto, the blonde dodging by mere inches. “Woah! Easy there buddy, you alright?”

“Shut up!” Noctis spat, summoning his sword once more to strike Prompto.

“Noctis, what is the matter with you?!” you exclaimed, rising from your seat to chase after the two.

“(f/n), what's going on?!” Prompto cried out, dodging another strike. “Wait, is this for real?...”

“Noct, stop it!” you shouted, trying to grab hold of him as he rushed after Prompto.

Running into the next carriage, Prompto quickly hid away within an empty compartment, only for Noctis to come to a halt and yank the door open. “Show yourself!” he snarled, slamming the door open. You watched fearfully as Prompto trembled like a leaf in autumn within the empty compartment, but Noctis didn't even seem to notice him. Slowly you walked forward, like one would approach a rampaging chocobo; “um…Noct?”

You barely managed to dodge his fist, tumbling across the corridor as Noctis’ began to chase you. Quickly you ran through the carriage, fear flooding your veins as you tried to outmaneuver your friend. “Noctis, you're scaring me. Please, cut it out.”

“You think this is funny?!” he hurled back, conjuring another sword to slice at you.

“Of course not, it's not right! You're causing a scene so quite playing around!” you snapped back, but you couldn't help the slight stutter in your reply. Noctis was well and truly scaring you. You backed away as far as you could, but froze at the sensation of the steel wall of the train against your back. There was no where left to run now. Noctis entered the carriage and glowered at you with an expression of blinding rage and pinned you against the wall with a sword to your neck. “What are you after, following me around all this time?! It's all your fault!”

“Do… Do you really mean that Noct?” you whispered, barely able to move lest you injured yourself.

“OF COURSE, I DO!” He roared in outrage. “You can't talk your way out of this!”

“Noct… I don’t understand. Please, I-"

The train then came to a sudden halt and sending the two of you flying. You felt a searing pain and collapsed against the ground as everything faded to black. When you came to, Noctis was gone and the sound of explosions were sounding as the train sped onward. As quickly as you could, you rushed toward the commotion, surprised to see MT's attacking. Dispatching of the three within the train, you ushered the passengers to the to safety before continuing on your journey only to spot a head of familiar red-magenta hair. Anger boiled within your veins as you followed after him, climbing onto the roof of the train and flinging a blast of fire at his feet. “Don't move, you bastard!”

“My, my; it seems we meet again Lady (f/n), enjoying the ride?”

“Enough!” you shouted, tears building in your eyes. “You are the one causing this, with your illusions! I am tired of you always there…always following me around! What is it you want?!”

Ardyn's smirk dropped in an instant at your words, his eyes growing cold. He took a step toward you and you raised your tonfa’s high. “I would have thought our meetings may have jogged something within that fragmented memory of yours, but I suppose it was too much to ask for. If you can't remember the truth and accept it, then you are a fool. Perhaps you prefer to stay in the dark, hmm? If so…” Within a split second, Ardyn then warped directly in front of you, glowering down at you in disappointment, sorrow, and anger. “Then that is where you shall remain.”

With a single hand he shoved you backward hard, causing you to stumble. For a moment all was silent as you began to fall off the speeding train. “(f/n)!” Prompto called, but his voice seemed almost muffled and distant. You watched the train race past as you fell. You landed roughly on the ground, slamming your head against the rocks as you rolled down the hillside and knew no more….

 

* * *

 

You felt as if you were floating, a strange sort of weightlessness as you drifted against nothing but darkness. Yet you could have sworn you heard something; almost like a whisper. It was calling to you…

_H-….you nee-…..Ello!_ A soft and kind voice spoke, a small laughter bubbling soon after. _Hello! Are you alright? You need to wake up now, little one._

Something soft but wet tickled your cheek as your eyes blinked open, light flooding your vision as you gazed upward at what looked like a moonlit sky. Sitting upright you saw grassy field stretching as far as the eye could see, with an occasional pool of water and flowers intermingling with the landscape. The wind blew across the plain and the scent of grass and daisies began to tickle your nose, making a small smile drift across your face. This place was so…peaceful.

_It is the world of your dreams and memories._ The same voice chirped, causing you to look about frantically. “Who…who’s there?” you mumbled nervously.

_Down here silly!_ You felt a soft brush against your leg and saw a beautiful fox rubbing its head against you. It looked no bigger than a fennec, but its fur was unlike any you had ever seen: with an alabaster coat that held a slight turquoise tint to it. Large, triangular ears twitched ever so slightly each time the wind blew gently past and the small crimson horn that rested upon its head, which looked as if it were an actual ruby, seemed to give off a soft glow. In fact, the entire fox seemed to emit its own glow like a small candle illuminating a pitch-black room.

_I am glad to see you still in unharmed, you had me worried!_ The voice whispered in your ear as the fox rubbed its head against your hand. _You can’t stay here and the path to the exit is lost, you’ll have to find it again but it will be dangerous._

“I understand. Will…will you help me?” you asked.

The fox squeaked cheerfully, jumping onto your shoulder and curling its tail around your neck, _of course! Come on, we have to get going._ You nodded, standing up and dusting yourself off. Before you a dirt path seemed to manifest, leading further into the distance and with your companion resting comfortably beside you, you sprinted off into the unknown...

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I was hoping to get this chapter out earlier, but things got a bit busy with midnight-shifts. Anyway, here is the next chapter. We are coming really close to the ending and I hope to finish before the New Year. Enjoy, and take care everyone! ^_^

 

_You continued walking through the darkened meadow, wondering how you'd be able to leave this strange world. You were glancing down at a patch of particularly vibrant flowers when your fox companion tugged gently at your ear with his teeth. **Look, over there…**_

_“Huh?” you replied, looking at what appeared to be an ornate mirror that glowed a brilliant white. Yet the silvery surface rippled almost like water; reflecting the same meadow you stood in but your image did not appear within. But the mirror’s frame seemed old and weathered, crumbling from the effects of time and tarnished by age and lack of care. “What is this?”_

**_This is a doorway to a memory_ ** _. The creature squeaked softly beside you._

_Slowly you raised a hand; placing a finger gently against the glass and took a deep breath before walking into mirror. A flash of light briefly blinded you before vanishing completely and allowing you to observe your new surroundings. Gone was the peaceful meadow which was replaced by what appeared to be an abandoned cave, lit only by a singular fire where a man and woman sat with a small bundle cradled within the woman's arms. It was only upon closer inspection that you noticed the woman's shaking body and disheveled appearance, despite the finery of the cloak resting upon her shoulders…._

“I am…to weak to face my brethren alone. Will…Will you protect her for me? Please…I beg of you I-”

“Hush my love, there is no need for you to plead with me; I will care for the child. She will want for nothing and I shall defend her with my life.” The man replied, hugging the woman tightly, placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

“…Why? She is my burden alone to bear though you… you willingly make this sacrifice. You are not her sire and yet… _why?_ ” The woman nearly sobbed, clutching at the man’s clothes with bone-white hands as her whole body trembled.

He simply replied with a compassionate smile, “because I love you.” Resting his forehead against her own with his eyes closed he continued speaking, “you must go; quickly before they begin to hunt for you.”

You watched the woman fiercely hug the bundle in her arms before surrendering it to her beloved. She rested a hand against the man's face, caressing it softly and tucking a strand of red-wine hair behind his ear as tears streamed down her cheeks as she placed a kiss upon his cheek. “You will forever have my gratitude… and my heart. Goodbye Ardyn.”

“Farewell, my beloved Shiva….”

The two kissed sweetly on the lips until they broke apart and the woman turned to place one last kiss on the forehead of the child nestled within the bundle of cloths. “Mama loves you, my little one; and I always will. One day we…we will meet again.”

A few moments later the black-haired woman stood up and with one last glance at the pair, she disappeared into the night. Ardyn looked down at the bundle in his arms, which hosted what appeared to be a sleeping child. The toddler yawned largely as tired eyes blinked slowly, showing one the color of ice and the other the color of embers. The bi-colored eyes met warm gold and the child’s lip started quivering as she began muttering. “Ma…Ma. Mama.”

“Hush little one, there is no need for tears. Do not worry, your Papa will take good care of you; I promise.”

“Pa…Pa…. Papa.” the child cooed happily, reaching forward with chubby hands.

Ardyn beamed down at the child, “yes little one, Papa is here.”

 

_The figures soon faded from view like mist on a winter morning as you stood silently within the cave, mind racing at what you had witnessed while your companion leapt off your shoulder and padded around the now empty and abandoned cavern. “…. W-What was that? I …I don't understand.”_

**_That was a memory, one that you witnessed long ago. It is the first step on the path toward the exit of this world. But we must hurry, there are many waiting for you who need you._ **

_“People who need me?” you echoed, glancing down at the fire that remained; the heat emanating from it oddly soothing. “I can’t remember anyone…who would miss me…”_

**_What about your Papa?_ ** _The fox replied, sitting calmly in front of you with his head tilted to the side as if confused. **He clearly cares for you, remember? And the others too!**_

_You continued to stare at the fire, barely hearing your companion’s words. “Yeah…he would always give me sweets before dinner and the servants would be angry since it would spoil my appetite.” You smiled, hand raised just above the fire as you felt it’s warmth. “And he knew how much I liked flowers so we would go pick the ones outside the city walls.”_

_Closer and closer your hand drifted to the fire until your forefinger lightly brushed a flicker of flame. A bright light soon enveloped the cave and you were suddenly standing under a tree within what appeared to be a rather rocky terrain; nearly verging on a desert with how barren the land appeared. Hearing what sounded like laughter, you turned to the source and saw not too far away stood a child-version of yourself, barely three years old and dressed in a simple ivory dress with a black bodice and ivory sleeves. You were running away from a younger Ardyn who playfully gave chase..._

“Here comes the hungry behemoth, ready to gobble you up!” He roared playfully, reaching around your waist and tickling your sides.

“Ahahaha, Papa! Tha-That tickles!” You giggled trying to fend off his relentless hands as he laughed.

“What's this, the little one still possesses some fight in her? Not for long! ~”

He blew a raspberry against your neck, making you squeal before you turned about and tackled him; successfully pushing him to the ground with him cushioning your fall as you jumped atop his stomach. “Take that behemoth, I have slain thee!” you proclaimed boisterously, though your poor anunciation made the word ‘thee’ sound like ‘tea’.

Ardyn laughed, laying prone upon the desert floor as you relished in your victory. “Ah, the little glaive has won the battle!”

You grinned happily down at Ardyn and was about to retaliate by blowing a raspberry of your own against his cheek when a peculiar item caught your eye. Leaping off of your Papa, much to his surprise and confusion, you hurried over to the lonely bushel of crimson flowers. “Papa, what is this flower? I’ve never seen them in the garden back home.”

Standing up and dusting himself off, Ardyn walked closer and knelt beside you and the flower that held your attention so strongly. “That is a Galbana Lily, (f/n). It is a desert flower usually found here in Leide or in the Succapre region of Solheim, though they are quite rare. How strange to find one during this time of year though.”

“It’s pretty…” you spoke, brushing the crimson petals with a gentleness that bordered on reverence. As the wind blew gently across hot desert, it made the beautiful plant dance against your hand like flames from a fire.

“My lord,” a deep voice cut through the peaceful silence like a blade through flesh as a shadow fell over you; commanding the attention of both yourself and Ardyn. Standing next to you was a tall man who looked like a knight of old. Long, silver-ivory hair tied into twin low-ponytails in the front and piercing brown eyes that would have been intimidating alone without the added scars that stretched across the bridge of his nose. A dark grey hood covered his head from the merciless heat and sun of the Leide region but the armor he wore likely did no favors in keeping his body cool.

“Yes Gilgamesh, what is it?” Ardyn asked politely but firmly, immediately switching roles between parent to sovereign in an instant.

The warrior bowed respectfully to the two of you in greeting. “Sire, your brother wishes to speak with you regarding… certain matter.”

Ardyn sighed, taking hold of your hand and giving you an apologetic look. “It seems our day has come to an early end, my dear. Come along now, we must return lest Uncle Somnus sends the entire royal guard to find us.”

You giggled, “but that would be silly!”

“Too true, but people can often be silly at the worse times where family is concerned. What do you think Gilgamesh?”

“No truer words have been spoke, my lord.” The silver-haired swordsman chuckled.

 “Can we still have tea and biscuits?” you asked softly as you tugged gently upon the hem your Papa’s tunic.

Ardyn grinned, lifting you into his arms as you squealed happily at the sudden act and wrapped your arms about his neck. “Of course, we can. What says you Gilgamesh: would you care to join us?”

“Yes, join us Gil!”

Sharp and fierce brown eyes softened ever so slightly and offered the gentlest of smiles at you. “If it pleases you, my Lord; Lady (f/n).”

 

_“Gilgamesh always seemed to be an ill omen at times, though not intentionally. He was like the calm before a storm; allowing you to prepare until tragedy struck. No man alive was foolish enough to challenge the Shield of the King.” You said aloud, watching as the three walked out of sight and vanish much like the last memory. “But sometimes, he would let me help brush the feathers of the chocobo’s when Papa and Uncle Somnus were too busy…. I can’t believe I forgot that….”_

**_The bonds we share with those we care for cannot be broken by simple means, whether we remember them or not. And sometimes the kindness they show us stay with us forever._ ** _Your furry friend chirped, tail swishing gently against your back as he sat upon your shoulder. **But we must move on and find the next exit.**_

_“Right,” you agreed, spotting another mirror amongst the stone and sand; hurrying quickly towards it._

* * *

 

 

“Well, look who’s here.” Came the greeting from Niflheim’s infamous Dragoon Warrior.

Noctis glowered at the ivory stone of the train station, clenching his fist and keeping his back to the imperial mercenary. “Aranea. Guess we’ve got you to thank for this mess?”

“More to it than meets the eye.” The silver-haired woman replied sharply, “you wanna know who to thank? Come with me.”

With great reluctance, Noctis stood up and sighed harshly. “Well, can’t wait to hear this.”

The remaining three of the Royal Retinue followed after Aranea, each one still exhausted from their experience upon the train. “I heard what happened in Altissia; but I don’t see (f/n) or that blonde kid with you.” Aranea said, “what happened to them?”

“They are… missing at the moment. We are not sure as to their current whereabouts or what condition they may be in.” Ignis explained while Noctis remained silent.

“Well if they’re not dead; you better quite moping and keep hoping. And in the meantime, handle what’s at hand.”

“So, if it’s not you we thank for this…” Gladio began.

Aranea shrugged, “well, thank the daemons: pawns of the Imperial Army.”

“The army that you fight for.”

“ _Fought_ for. My men and I are in the search-and-rescue business now.”

“If we may, Aranea, we’ve a favor to ask.” Ignis entreated, “in light of recent events we can’t ask the rest of the passengers to continue onward to Gralea. If you could tend to them…”

“Sure, no problem. But who’s gonna drive the train?”

Gladio cursed, “now that you mention it, do you happen to know anyone.”

“I do. In fact: I know two.”

Biggs and Wedge were more than happy to lend their aid, which Noctis and the others were grateful for despite the prince’s rather sullen mood. Fortunately, the two men didn't mind the danger and assured them that they could more than take care of themselves. As they prepared to leave for the Imperial City of Gralea, Noctis turned to face Aranea once more. “Hey Aranea, can I ask you for another favor?”

“Don’t make this a habit kid; but… fine, I’ll bite.”

“On the way here, we… ran into some trouble and lost Prompto and (f/n). And you said you’re in the search-and-rescue business so I wanted to ask that if you see them or anything-“

“I’ll keep an eye out for them. And don’t worry, your friends are tougher than they look; especially (f/n). You’re really damn lucky she cares about a knuckle-head like you.” She smirked, noticing Noctis’ reddening face as he sent him a knowing look. “And a word of advice your Highness?... Tell her.”

“I….” Noctis began before he smiled. “Thanks, Aranea. We’ll see ya around.”

“Likewise, and watch yourselves in the capital.”

Noctis nodded and turned to board the train only to pause at the white flurries that floated down from the evening sky. “Huh? Its…. snowing.”

“Get your ass on board!” Gladio hollered out to him.

“Yes sir,” Noctis replied quickly, entering the carriage only for the train to pull away from Tenebrae and further into the depths of Niflheim….

 

* * *

 

 

_You followed after your fox friend into the next several mirrors as each memory played before your eyes like a film-reel. One moment you witnessed yourself learn to slash at a straw dummy with a wooden sword as Ardyn coached you enthusiastically. Another was of you riding an ivory chocobo as a black-haired man lead the massive mount about. Next was Gilgamesh giving you a tender look ad he knelt down so you could place a flower crown that you had weaved upon his head. Each mirror you stepped through, another portion of your past revealed itself; but regardless of where the memory took place the joy you saw was genuine. It made you wonder how you could forget such happiness, or perhaps what had caused you to forget…_

_Exiting the sixth mirror, you noticed the once sunny and crowded marketplace you had stood in within the previous memory now appeared to be a moonlit and empty corridor. Large stone arches and marble pillars within the obscured corridor seemed the stretch forever within the evening shadows. Looking forward you noticed your younger self once more, walking silently across the polished floor as the dark blanket- or was it a cloak- wrapped around her shoulders dragged slightly behind her. She seemed to be exhausted but was on the verge of crying; as if she had awoken due to a nightmare as she seemed to be searching for something or someone. However, she soon stopped at an ajar door with you right behind her- while a sliver of red and orange light from the candles and fireplace within shinned onto upon the two of you._

**_This must be the start of the next memory. Hey listen, someone is speaking inside the room._ ** _The fox whispered, leaning closer against you to look inside the room as well…._

“We will be leaving at dawn tomorrow and likely return before the harvest, should fortune favor us.” Came Ardyn’s soothing voice from behind the door.

“Understood, though this excursion seems longer than the last. Are you sure you will be alright?” Another voice answered, this one belonging to a man from previous memories: with ebony hair so dark, it had a slight blue sheen to it. It looked almost as dark as the midnight blue waters of the Vannath Coast.

“Our people need me, Somnus… and not all of them can travel so far to the Crown City with the plague about as well as daemons running rampant. We can't have the Oracle do all the difficult work- Lady Selene has been taxed enough from the refuges of Solheim. Besides, I get to enjoy you and Gil accompanying me as you nag the entire journey.”

The dark-haired man chuckled, “it is simply a show of love and concern brother. Although… have you spoken with (f/n).”

At this Ardyn sighed deeply, sinking into a chair beside the stone fireplace. “…No. I haven’t the heart to tell her, and I know she will be ever so upset. I have never left her alone for so long, but the road is dangerous and if something were to happen-“

“You would never forgive yourself,” Somnus finished.

A companionable silence fell between the two brothers while you watched on with sorrow. Taking a step back in order to quickly retreat to your room, you stumbled upon the long fabric of the blanket and collapsed in a heap upon the floor. In an instant the door swung open and light flooded across your face, causing you to wince and blink as your eyesight adjusted. The brothers were shocked to see you standing there, but Ardyn offered you a kind smile. “May I ask why you are awake at this hour (f/n)?”

“I…I couldn’t sleep Papa. I had a nightmare.” The younger version of yourself sniffed sadly, trying to hide away within the blanket that shielded her like a cloak.

“Come my little one, I will carry you back to your quarters.” Ardyn responded by lifting the young girl into his arms as her head rested against his shoulder. “Say good night to Uncle Somnus.”

“Goodnight Uncle Somnus…” you muttered back shyly, embarrassed at having been caught so easily.

Somnus inclined his head politely to you in acknowledgement. “Goodnight to you as well (f/n), and pleasant dreams.”

You followed Ardyn down the deserted corridors, the man’s humming reverberating against every wall within the silent halls. This continued even as he came to a halt beside a door and opened it to reveal a small bedroom that seemed straight out of a fairy-tale. It held a modest bed with sheer curtains that hung as a canopy over the fluffy pillows and soft sheets. At the foot of the bed rested a large chest for personal storage while a sturdy, wooden wardrobe stained obsidian sat in the corner. Upon the bed, as well as against the wooden chest, a stuffed chocobo doll sat like protective guardian of the little bedroom.

“Now then, it’s time for sleep my dear.”

You shook your head fiercely, “…don’t want to.”

“(f/n), it is important for you to acquire some sleep. Please lay down and-“

“No! I don’t want to sleep because you'll just leave!” you cried out, clinging to Ardyn’s torso like it was the one thing that prevented you from drowning and he would keep you afloat. A warm weight then brushed back your (h/c) locks and you heard a sigh from above.

“I take it you heard our conversation about my travels. (f/n)… you know that I must go and you must stay here, and it is not safe for you to accompany us. Should something happen to you I … I would be deeply hurt.”

You slowly eased your face away from Ardyn’s tunic and stared up at warm, amber eyes that reminded you of melted honey. “B-But what if you don’t come back.”

“I will always come back to you, you’re my little light in the darkness.” He murmured sweetly, kissing you gently on the cheek. “And with that little spark of light you have… you can guide me home.”

“O-Okay Papa…”

“That's a good girl, now into bed.”

“Papa… will you sing to me?” you asked in a pleading voice, your grip still tight upon his tunic.

Ardyn smiled down at you, “of course, (f/n).” He replied as he hummed a tune softly, the pleasant sound replaced by his voice.

“ _Deus dormit_

_Et liberi ignem faciunt_

_Numquam extinguunt_

_Ne expergisci possit_

_Omnia dividit_

_Tragoedia coram_

_Amandum quae_

_Et nocte perpetua_

_In desperatione_

_Auroram videre potest_

_Mane tempus expergiscendi.”_

Your eyes slid shut as your grip loosened before becoming slack and releasing your hold. Ardyn leaned down and placed a final kiss upon your forehead before standing up and leaving the room. Outside the bedroom, Somnus stood leaning against the stone wall as he waited for Ardyn. “She will be alright, and waiting here when we return.”

“….I pray it is so.”

 

_You watched the two men continue down the moonlit corridor and disappear. Walking across the marble floor, your feet causing sharp echoes with each step, you paused when noticing the path seemed…darker. Yet you could feel a strange sensation pulling you forward, as if the shadows wished nothing more than to devour you whole. Trembling slightly, you felt your furry friend jump into your arms, nuzzling your chin lightly. **Don't be afraid, I am here.**_

_“Together then,” you nodded as the two of you walked further into the darkness._

_You could barely see the path in front of you, with the only light illuminating from the turquoise fox in your arms. With every step you could have sworn you heard a snarling or giggling with the shadows, but onward you continued till at last you had reached your destination. It was another mirror, but this one was cracked and damaged with ebony chains binding it in place. Raising a shaking hand, you pressed against the looking-glass and was blinded by a flash of light like the other mirrors. However, this time, you landed within a location you were familiar with: The Royal Gardens of the Citadel._

_“I know this place, it's the royal gardens.” You whispered, gazing at the scene with a look of recognition. “From the nightmares....”_

You hummed pleasantly to yourself as you weaved a flower crown of Galbana Lilies, hoping to please your Papa. It took a long time to collect enough of the blooms- what with the rarity if the plant- but your hard work had proven fruitful. Raising the circlet up, you beamed happily at your progress and were about to continue till you heard the sounds of horns shattering the silence of the garden.

“Papa is back!” you cried happily, gathering the crimson floral circlet and hurrying down stone corridors as the sky began to darken and thunder rumbled across the heavens.

You ran through the empty halls and out a side entrance the servants used in order to avoid the guards. Rain had already begun to fall as you arrived to the street, pushing past the masses of people that have already begun congregating around the entrance. As quickly as you could you hurried toward the front to watch the procession march past…only to have the smile fall from your face as you dropped your flowers into the muddy puddle upon the ground and watched the sight that awaited you in horror.

 An escort of soldiers marched solemnly through the street, led by a man atop an armored chocobo. Walking between the armed soldiers was a magenta haired man bound in chains, stumbling as the guards pulled too tightly. The crowd gasped in shock; some laughing and jeering at his filthy appearance while others screamed in disgust. You simply stared with confusion and sorrow as you ran forward; “PAPA!” you screamed, startling many members of the crowd and alerting the guards.

 “Run (f/n), leave now!” Ardyn shouted hoarsely, golden eyes silently pleading you to leave.

 The lead soldier turned toward you, causing you to freeze in your tracks. “Restrain her,” he commanded, prompting two guards to approach you.

 “Come here, girl.” One snapped, grabbing hold of your wrist roughly.

 You cried out in pain and tried to pull away from the guard’s vice-like grip. “Let go of me! Stop it!” you sobbed. And with a burst of strength, you raised your free hand and smacked the guard's gauntlet that soon ignited in a burst of flames. Immediately you were released as the guard tried to batter away the unrelenting fires that consumed his entire body; the crowd gasping in horror as the poor man screamed in agony. As his body collapsed to the ground, you watched with wide eyes as the life vanished from the man's eyes and the scent of burning flesh filled the air. Looking at your hand you watched the fire twisting across your fingers, hissing like a playful serpent and vanishing into the air. A stunned silence fell upon the city square as whispers and shouts rose from the crowds.

 “By the gods, s-she killed him!”

 “She is a creature of the Fallen God!”

 “That girl will destroy us just like Ifrit did Solheim!”

 “Monster!”

 “Murderer!”

 The lead soldier unsheathed his blade, making you take a step back in fear. “Seize that child, and show no mercy!”

 Ardyn slammed into the soldier’s restraining him, ripping out of their grip and racing toward you. Lifting you into his arms he gripped you tightly as the soldiers unsheathed their blades and spears, intent on bloodshed. Taking hold of the deceased guard’s sword, he flung it far off into the distance before the two of you vanished in a flash of crimson light near the outskirts of the city. Moving as quickly as he could, Ardyn carried you to a secluded spot away from the intense thunderstorm over head and the men pursuing you.

 “(f/n), are you alright? Are you okay?” He asked frantically, hands resting upon your shoulders.

 “H-How did I do that Papa? I..I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry Papa…”

 “It is alright (f/n), you did nothing wrong. But it is not safe here and we must leave quickly; stay beside me and don’t let go of my hand, alright? I promise nothing will happen to you.”

 You sniffed softly, wiping your eyes; “Papa…I’m scared.”

 Ardyn moved to reply until a voice interrupted, “THERE THEY ARE!”

 “Hurry (f/n), quickly!”

 

_You watched your younger self race off with Ardyn, fear etched onto your face as you gave chase after them. Yet no matter how fast you ran after them, they continued to pull away from you and into the darkness of the desert. “No, not that way! Stop, come back!”_

_The two traveled further and further away and you watched as it all came back to you now. Running from the glaives as the two of you raced away from the Crown City. Then watching as both of you arrived to that horrid clearing to see your Uncle Somnus standing alongside the Oracle…both holding their sword and trident respectively with grim expressions._

“Uncle Somnus!” you cried in relief, moving to run toward him yet you stopped dead in your tracks as cold, blue eyes turned toward you sending a chill down your spine. “….Uncle?”

 “This ends now, child of the Infernian. You and the Accursed are a blight upon this star and as Chosen King…I will purge you from this world.”

“I was chosen to save this world, and now you toss me aside like filth beneath your feet! We are nothing but victims and have done nothing!” Ardyn screeched in anger, “for god’s sake Somnus, (f/n) is just a child!”

 “One who is not even human! Both of you are a danger to this world and…and this is what must be done.”

 The Oracle gave you a look of sorrow and pity, her trident beginning to glow a soft, golden color and chasing away the shadows; “I am sorry.”

 You watched as the blonde woman began to sign a quiet but soothing song, the soft notes dancing through the still evening air. Golden swords fell from the heavens and pierced through Ardyn’s flesh, pinning him to the ground as he shrieked in pain. You turned your gaze to your child-self, tears falling from her eyes as Somnus tugged you back by your long hair. Standing behind him and the Oracle was the winged silhouette of what looked almost like a large, metal dragon. Looking to Somnus once more you cried as your mis-matched eyes met his deep blue. “Un-Uncle Somnus please!”

 “…I am not your uncle. Fare thee well, Firestarter.”

_You screamed- not sure if it were you or simply the memory- and the world shattered like glass, causing you to tumble into nothing but darkness…._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is the next chapter! We are getting really close to the end soon and I am hoping to finish this story before the end of the year. I also want to say thank you to everyone who has read/liked/commented on this story. Your kindness and enthusiasm is greatly appreciated. So please enjoy! :)

 

 

_When you opened your eyes, you found yourself on a cold, hard stone ground in pitch darkness. Your eyes shot open in shock as you bolted upright and stared about the dark until a pale glow got caught in your peripheral. Panic began to set in as you scrambled to your feet and ran toward the faint light with arms out until you felt icy metal against your fingers. Slowly, you felt your hands across what appeared to be a large metal door, almost like that of a vault with circular lights embedded into the ironwork and curious symbols scrawled all across the metal and the stone work around it._

_“No, no not again! Please, don’t leave me here!” You cried, slamming your fists against the door. “Help, someone please! Anyone! Please don't leave me! DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE IN THE DARK AGAIN!” Scratching at the door you slowly slid down to the ground, tears streaming down your cheeks as your body shook with heaving sobs._

_A soft_ chu _caused you to spin about to see your fox friend, his tail brushing against your leg. **Don’t be afraid, I promised to be here with you.**_

_“Carbuncle!” you sobbed, taking hold of the small fox and hugging him close to your chest._

**_You finally remember me…I am glad._ ** _The little fox answered, rubbing his muzzle against your cheek. **Though this place is not safe for this reunion.**_

_“What do you mean by that? What…what is this place?”_

**_It is the abyss holding that which you fear the most. We must leave, quickly now-_ **

**I THINK NOT, MESSENGER**

_You froze at the sound of the voice as flames begun to spring forth around your stone prison. Though these flames were different from the one’s you conjured which were always pleasant and warm, like a hearth fire on a winter night. These flames seared your flesh with their heat and burned fiercer than the sun, desiring nothing more than to scorch the earth. Within the flames a figure emerged, a man with large grey horns and golden jewelry upon his wrists and ankles. His hair looked like the color of ash and his skin had two-tones to it: one a grey, pallid coloration and the other black as night with a blue tint that reminded you of spilt oil. You stepped back fearfully at the sight, recognizing the person standing before you from the tales of the Cosmogony. “…The Infernian.”_

_Carbuncle jumped from your arms and stood before you, growling at the fire god. **You will not harm her!**_

**YOU THINK TO CHALLENGE ME? PATHETIC**

_With a subtle wave of his hand, Carbuncle went flew into the stone wall and cried out before falling to the ground in a crumbled heap. “Carbuncle!” you shouted in alarm before turning to glare at the Fallen God. “You leave him alone!”_

**YOU DEFEND THAT BEAST SO PROUDLY, JUST LIKE THOSE DISGUSTING MORTALS WHO HAVE CAST YOU DOWN HERE TO ROT. WHY?**

_“Th-That's not-” you stuttered slightly as the Infernian loomed over you. The heat of his fire so intense it felt as if you were submerged in lava._

**THEY FEAR YOU; DISCARD YOU AND SEE YOU AS NOTHING BUT A MONSTROSITY.**

_You cast your eyes toward the floor as a horrid melancholy fell upon you as you recalled the events of your past. The horror on the people's, Uncle Somnus' cold look of disgust…even those classmates of yours feared you. Despite his harsh tone, the Infernian spoke the truth: you were feared and that hurt you more than anything. And perhaps it was too much and you had enough of it…._

**AND THEY WILL SUFFER FOR THEIR TRANSGRESSIONS.**

_“.... No.”_

_A tense silence filled the stone abyss and you watched as the Fire God turned and glared at you._ **WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

“ _It's true... I have_ _been through much and I have suffered. Much of my life has been nothing but struggles caused by so many people.” You spoke softly, “but I have also felt joy, and happiness, and kindness from those who were able to see me for me despite my faults. They cared for me regardless of what pain I caused or what mistakes I made, and that was worth every shred of mockery and suffering the rest of the world threw at me. I know now that not everyone will like me, and I don't need them to. But I refuse to let another suffer the way I have and....I'd choose to share the same kindness someone was brave enough to give me."_

_A hand snatched out and gripped your throat, causing you to gag as you were lifted into the air. Ifrit snarled at you, shaking your body like a rag doll as you gasped for air._ **YOU WORTHLESS DEFECT! SO, YOU AS WELL HAVE FALLEN FOR THOSE INSIGNIFICANT PESTS LIKE THAT FROZEN WHORE! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU THE MOMENT YOU WERE BORN!** _He raised you to his face as you choked and stared with wide eyes, trying to claw his hand away from your neck._ **YOU ARE NO SPAWN OF MINE, AND YOU ARE NO ASTRAL!**

_Carbuncle raced forward and bit the hand wrapped about your neck, causing the Infernian to roar in anger and drop you. Coughing heavily, you watched Carbuncle bite Ifrit once more before the Astral knocked the Messenger into wall once more, the small fox squeaking in pain. You quickly ran to stand in front of your defenseless friend, glaring at the fiend before you. “I told you to leave him alone!” conjuring your tonfas._

**YOU DARE RAISE YOUR HAND AGAINST YOUR FATHER!**

_“You are not my father!” you roared, dodging his attacks while azure and crimson magic began swirling about your tonfas as you moved to strike. “And I won't be bound by my pain ANYMORE!”_

_You slashed against the attacking Ifrit and watched as ice and fire magic slammed against him. The Astral cried in agony as his flesh burned and froze from the intense cold and heat, his body turning into ice as flames burned within. Soon enough, when his body became naught but ice, you raised your hand and gave a fierce glare while your bi-colored eyes gave a luminous glow of magic. “Now then…get out of my head.” And with a single snap of your fingers, Ifrit’s form shattered; vanishing forever. Carbuncle slowly stood as you knelt beside him, lifting him tenderly as he licked your cheek. **You have done well (f/n).**_

_“I couldn't do it without you.” You smiled, hugging your dear friend. “Noct always did say you were good luck.” Looking over to where Ifrit once stood you frowned, “was that…was that really the Infernian?”_

**_A projection, created from the connection the two of you share and his magic. He sought to use your pain and fear against you but…you proved too much for him_ **

_You smiled, scratching behind his ears. “I suppose…it's time for me to leave now. They're all waiting for me.”_

_Carbuncle nodded, **yes. But don't be afraid; I'll be with you and Noctis always…. Farewell, Little Astral.**_

_Gently placing him upon the stone, you walked toward the large metal door and smirked. Placing your hand against it you watched it shimmer and vanished in a shower of crystals, revealing a blind light. Turning to face Carbuncle, you grinned and waved farewell before racing forward to the light…._

 

The first thing you registered when you opened your eyes was the fact that you were staring a steel and iron ceiling. In fact, the entire room seemed to be made out of some type of metal, with the exception of the small bed you lay upon. Sitting up you winced in a slight pain and moved your hand toward your head, feeling the familiar texture of medical gauze. However, the weight in your right hand caught your attention as you opened it to reveal Noct's small statuette of Carbuncle he had given to you. “Thank you for everything Carbuncle,” you whispered.

“(f/n)!” a voice snapped at you, one which you were familiar with. Aranea glowered at you with a look of rage you had never seen on the mercenary's face. She quickly marched over and smacked you upside the head; mindful of your injury but hard enough to cause you pain. “Gahahah-owwww!” you screeched, rubbing your head. “Aranea? I- what? What's going on?”

“That's what I should be asking you, kid,” the older woman growled. “I was escorting civilians and saw you unconscious and lying in a pool of your own blood! What the hell kid?!”

“I…I was…” you tried to explain but Aranea plowed past you.

“I almost had a damn heart attack! Do you have any idea how lucky you are you only grazed your head?! Damn it kid!”

You braced for another smack but instead felt arms around you as Aranea hugged you. “…You had me worried (f/n).” she spoke quietly.

“Thanks, Aranea…for saving my ass again.” You smiled, returning the hug with one of your own.

“And you better not forget it. I swear, you and that Prompto kid are going to give his Majesty a stroke.” She huffed, flicking you against your temple.

“What do you mean? Did something happen to Prompto? And what about Noct and the others? Are they okay-"

Aranea waved her hand dismissively, “they're fine; though they've been better. All of them are on their way to Zegnautus Keep in Gralea to retrieve that Crystal.”

“Then you have to take me there, please Aranea.”

“No can-do kid, the city's swarming with daemons.”

“Aranea please, I can't leave them. I will do anything, please!” You begged the silver-haired dragoon.

She stared you sharply before letting out a heavy sigh. “I take it you won't take no for an answer…. Fine, I'll take you to the entrance; but you'll only have 30 minutes. After that… you're on your own.”

“Thanks, I owe you one.”

“You can pay me later. Get ready and strap in, this flight won't be easy.”

 

* * *

 

**Zegnautus Keep, Imperial City of Gralea – Empire of Niflheim:**

When Aranea had spoken of the daemons over running Niflheim and the entire city of Gralea, you thought she was exaggerating, if only slightly. But when you looked at the night sky and the flying monstrosities prowling for whatever poor soul had the misfortune of being their next meal, you shuddered. The garnet airship slowly and as quietly as possible touched down at an abandoned docking bay for the Keep. Silencing the engines in order to avoid attention, Aranea swiveled to face you. “Thirty minutes (f/n), that's all I can spare. After that…”

“I’ll have them back before then. Be careful, Aranea.”

“You as well, and be sure to watch yourself. Biggs, Wedge; make sure we'll be ready for a quick exit.”

“Roger that,” Biggs replied.

You nodded to the three and as stealthily as you could, exited the airship and entered Zegnautus Keep. As you walked down the abandoned loading bay and empty train station a sense of unease settled in your stomach. The silence here was…unnatural. It felt as if you had stepped into a tomb, where naught but the dead remained. Summoning a flame within your left hand to illuminate your way and holding one of your tonfa's with the other, you hurried further into the keep.

Racing from corridor to corridor you began your search for Noctis and the others. However, you almost had a heart attack when you tripped over a broken MT unit only for the automaton to grip your ankle as red electricity started to spark off of it. Quickly you managed to free yourself and roll away just as the robot exploded, leaving nothing but charred mechanical remains. Kneeling beside the deceased MT robot and nudging it’s limp body you frowned, “these ones seem…different. Maybe their programming is off or something.” Turning to your left you noticed, much to your surprise, abandoned piles of clothes that looked to be military uniforms. “Wallet, keys, phone- that’s strange, their valuables are still here. But why would they leave them behind? I don’t like this….” Standing back up you continued down the corridor, wondering what on earth was going on here.

More MT’s littered the cramp hallways but as you examined these ones, they were clearly attacked by something. Hoping it was one of your friends and not some daemon prowling about, you followed the trail of decimated robots toward what appeared to be a large circular room with what looked to be an elevator in the center and two large, cargo-bay doors on opposite ends of each other. Just as you were going to approach the elevator a loud roar caught your attention and your head swerved toward the western cargo-bay door. Sprinting forward you raced down the metal walkway and stared in shock at the sight of a mutated Ravus attacking your four friends as they fought the corrupted Tenebrae prince. Conjuring fire and ice along your blades you slashed downward, causing an arc of magic to slam into Ravus’ back and having him cry in outrage.

“Sorry I’m late everyone.” You called, grinning at their looks of surprise.

Gladio laughed, “better late than never. Get ready!”

The battle soon commenced and it was more than difficult, it was painful. You couldn’t help but wince at the sight of the black sludge dripping from half of Ravus’ body and wonder what Luna would say. Your heart bled for your poor friend, who must watch the fate that has befallen her brother. After what felt like an eternity Noctis landed the final strike, causing the ex-Commander to fall to his knees before collapsing against the concrete floor of the loading bay. The five of you stared at his corpse and waited to ensure he no longer remained in this world before relaxing.

“A sorry end for the high commander- for anyone. He was a man with hopes and dreams.” Gladio spoke solemnly, banishing his great sword.

Prompto shuddered, “it’s horrible.”

“What kind of fiend makes daemons of men?”

“One beyond help,” you replied; recalling your fight with the Infernian. Waving your hand across Ravus’ prone form, the body ignited as fire began to consume his tainted flesh. “May you find the peace you were denied…it’s time to rest.” Turning to face the others you felt a body slam into you and gasped in surprise. Noctis was hugging you tight, burying his face against your shoulder and clutching at your shirt like it was a life-line. “I am sorry, I’m so sorry (f/n). I didn’t- I didn’t mean any of it. Ardyn, he- “

You hugged your dearest friend back, a soft smile tugging across your lips. “I know, Noct.”

Prompto came and hugged the two of you next, tears starting to well in his eyes. “I’m so glad you’re okay! After the train…we were worried.”

Gladio ruffled your hair, grinning down at you. “Takes more than some measly scrape to down a member of the Kingsglaive. Glad to have you safe and sound (f/n)”

“Are you certain you are alright? What happened?” Ignis questioned, turning sightless eyes to you.

“Aranea found me and helped me get here, she is waiting on the outskirts for us but not for long. We have to hurry and get out of here with the Crystal.”

Noctis nodded, “right.”

“Look alive- company!”

From across the loading bay daemons emerged from everywhere, all snarling and growling as they hurried toward the five of you. Immediately all of you went on offensive, hacking and slashing through each fiend that dared to approach any of you. Yet for every daemon you cut down two more took its place and were just as vicious as their predecessor. After ducking beneath the swing of a Reaper’s scythe and dispatching it as quickly as possible, you heard Gladio growl in frustration. “We’re getting nowhere!”

“And they just keep coming!” Prompto exclaimed, firing shot after shot from his pistol.

“Noct…you must go on alone.”

“What?”

“If you can obtain the Crystal’s power, we may yet be able to turn the tide. Elsewise, we are all like to perish here.”

“Iggy’s right. This is our only chance.” You added firmly.

“But what about you?”

“We’ll manage somehow; get moving!”

_“You could still get to the Crystal…if you went on your own. Your friends would have to stay behind.”_ Ardyn’s voice echoed across the speakers.

You glanced to back to see Noctis biting his lip as he pondered the decision placed before him as he slew another gargoyle daemon. “Noct!” He immediately turned toward you and you pulled him close, placing a kiss upon his lips. It felt as if time stopped and the world fell away as you poured all of your hopes and all your love into this kiss. Noctis froze at the sudden feel of your lips upon his but was soon kissing you back; reciprocating with just as much passion as you. Pulling away you rubbed a thumb against his cheek and gave him a look of pure love, mis-matched eyes shining from un-shed tears. “….Go.”

“(f/n) I- “he began but stopped and merely nodded with a sad smile of his own. “Don’t die on me.”

“I’ll be waiting,” you replied. And just like that, the one you truly loved more than anything in this world turned around and sprinted away to continue his journey alone.

“It’s about time,” Prompto teased cheekily.

“I suppose it was,” you answered back with a smile as you rejoined the fray.

 

 

You should have guessed something was wrong the moment Noctis left for the Crystal. It should have been obvious when not long after, the scores of daemons that were constantly battering the four of you had all but vanished. Yet you disregarded the signs as Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis sprinted alongside you toward the chamber holding the enormous geode. And when the four of you finally reached the Crystal to see it’s light faded and none but Ardyn standing there…it was too late.

“His Majesty has decided to take a simple trip. I do hope he hurries back…it is rather rude to keep someone waiting.”

Gladio summoned his great sword and sliced at Ardyn’s face while Prompto shot him angrily in the back, his face consumed with anger. The Chancellor collapsed to the ground as his fedora roll off of his head and came to a halt at your feet. And with a look of sorrow you watched the man stand back up and retrieve the hat, placing it upon his head once more. Golden eyes surrounded by liquid darkness met your bi-colored ones and you saw nothing but spite and pain lingering in their depths before he walked past you and away once more.

A loud animalistic cry echoed around the four of you and soon enough the daemons would start to come. Quickly you led Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis toward the train’s loading pain; relieved to see Aranea’s ship still there. The Imperial Dragoon was currently battling daemons attacking the ship and was more than happy to see the four of you. “About time kid, everyone on board! Biggs, Wedge; get us the hell out of here!”

“On it, Lady A!”

All of you scrambled inside as the airship lifted off the ground, with you and Prompto helping to blast off any daemons clinging to the sides. Soon enough the ship was soaring out of the fallen capital and away from danger. You panted heavily as the adrenaline embed out of your body and grinned up at Aranea, who was removing her helmet and sighing in exhaustion. “You said…I only had…30 minutes, I'm five minutes late,” you huffed out.

“Can’t have you die out there when you still owe me.” Aranea smirked, “and after this stunt I’d say it’ll cost you double.”

“Put it on my tab,” you replied with a laugh.

“Thanks for the save Aranea,” Gladio spoke.

“Don’t mention it. By the way, where’s His Majesty…and your Crystal?”

The mood soon turned somber as she looked at your grim faces, with you turning to stare at your feet and refusing to meet anyone’s gaze. “I’m afraid…Noctis has disappeared. The time has come for the prophecy to be fulfilled but until that day comes, we must wait for his return.”

“But…where do we go from here?” Prompto asked, sadness coloring his tone.

“Lestallum would be my bet,” Aranea answered. “Most of the refuges have gone there already what with the power plant providing light. Good place as any to start. Chart a course back to Lucis you two, and be sure to step on it.” 

“You got it, Lady A!”

 

* * *

 

**City of Lestallum, Kingdom of Lucis – 3 days later:**

When you landed in Lestallum you could not believe the metamorphosis this city had under gone. The once bright and populated outlook was now littered with trash while the plant life had withered from the lack of daylight. The sky overhead was dark and a intense grey color that nearly made you think Ramuh was simply in a foul mood. Where the entrance to Lestallum once stood via the main thoroughfare was a large barricade with two watch-towers consisting of overturned cars, steel plating, barbed wire, and even some dismantled Niflheim weaponry. Aranea was allowed to land her airship in the back closer to the power plant partly to work on repairs after the beating it had in Gralea. Opening the hatch doors, you followed Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis where the small welcome party awaited the four of you.

“Gladio, you're okay!” Iris cried, moving to hug her older brother.

“Are y’all doin' alright?” Cindy asked, standing with Cid.

You tried to speak but saw Cor approach making you freeze in your tracks. Immediately the famed Immortal marched straight toward you and gave you a fierce hug. “I am glad you are safe (f/n).”

“Yeah…it's been too long.” You replied with a smile, happy to see the stoic Marshal again.

“(f/n)!” Libertus called, now walking without a crutch, came and embraced you as well. “You had me worried.”

“Libertus!” you laughed, happily returning the hug, “it's good to see you, especially without crutches. I see you found the Marshal alright.”

“Yeah, we managed alright here; though it has gotten worse when the sun stopped rising. We heard about your travels to Niflheim, but…where's His Majesty?”

Your joyful mood quickly fell as Ignis began to fill the others in on what has occurred over the last several days. By the end of his tale, Iris and Cindy were crying while Cor became far more serious. It seemed that all any of you could do was strive to survive and help those you could as you awaited for Noctis’ return. At the moment, Libertus and Cor were training a new sect of Kingsglaive and asked if you would assist as well, which you readily agreed to. Though the other three declined Libertus' offer making you frown in confusion. “What will you three do?”

“I think we'll work on our own skills and aid in anyway we can. Besides…we can't lose our edge while Noct is away, he'd never let us live it down.” Gladio explained. 

“But…should you need us; we'll come, promise!” Prompto beamed, though the smiled didn't quite reach his eyes. 

“I…I see.” You answered sadly before giving a kind smile. “I guess this is goodbye, for now.”

 “Not a goodbye,” Ignis corrected. “Perhaps more of a ‘see you later.’ …. Take care of yourself (f/n).”

You walked forward and hugged the three boys tightly. “Don't be a stranger and…take care.” And with those final words, you watched your three friends depart to walk their own paths. The loss of Noct seemed to be affecting them just as much as you, but now was not the time to wallow in pity. So long as you had hope, you knew the darkness would not prevail.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the serious delay everyone, my father got deployed and so I've been taking care of my mom. We are almost done with this story and I just want to thank everyone who's waited so patiently and have stuck through since the beginning. Thank you.

 

_The black oceanic water churned and splashed as the boat sailed across its surface. You could barely make out what appeared in front of the yacht_ _’_ _s own headlights, yet still you pushed the vehicle onward. After a few minutes you eased off the accelerator and gently guided the boat toward the rocky shoreline. The ship bounced slightly off of the rocks of the secluded cove you remembered from your previous visit, making you wince and hope the ship was not too damaged before tying off the vessel and disembarking._

_“_ _Into the behemoth_ _’_ _s den_ _…_ _._ _”_ _You murmured aloud as you begun your ascent up the weather-worn path._

_The entire island was covered by a thick darkness that was only chased away by the thin beams of moonlight that managed to break through the dense cloud cover. You raised your hand higher and allowed the flame resting within your palm to illuminate the path as you continued further inland. After several minutes of walking you came upon a narrow passage that opened into an enormous stone arena that seemed to be carved into the island itself. Stone lanterns lit by azure-ivory flames circled the arena while golden blades larger than most houses were impaled into the ground; acting as a large, metallic barrier. Taking a deep breath, you continued forward into the clearing only for the earth to rumble and shake. The wind began to pick up speed as it whistled past you, whipping your coat violently about your frame._

**_YOU ARE FOOLISH TO RETURN HERE ONCE MORE. YOU HAVE BEEN SHOWN MERCY ONCE BEFORE ABOMINATION, I WILL NOT SHOW SUCH GENEROSITY ONCE MORE._ **

_"Well then, you must be a fool yourself if you think I will stand by and let harm come to him._ _”_

_The Astral slowly descended before you, conjuring a golden and azure blade. **YOUR ARROGANCE HAS SEALED YOUR FATE. AND NOW BY THE BLADEKEEPERS HAND WILL YOUR DOOM BE DECIDED.**_

_You summoned your tonfas into existence as flames began to encompass one while the other beheld frost._ _“_ _Do your worst, Dragon._ _”_

_A loud roar echoed across the island as the Draconian took hold of his blade as you charged into battle._

****

** TWO DAYS EARLIER ** ** … ** **. **

** World of Ruin, Region of Duscae  ** ** – ** ** 15 miles from Galdin Quay: **

 

The soft crunching of grass sounded beneath your boots as you continued walking under the shade of the trees, searching for your destination. A vibrant flame remained ignited within your palm, illuminating the path ahead as you continued onward. “I believe Talcott said it was this way.” You spoke, raising your impromptu torch higher.

“We’d best get moving then, the sun is already setting.” Libertus replied, looking at the dark grey sky as the shadows began to grow longer with the disappearing light.

“Already? The sun was only up for 5 hours today…the days keep getting shorter.” One of the glaives spoke.

“I guess it’ll continue until we can find His Majesty. So, let’s grab that boat before something unpleasant decides to pop up.”

“Agreed, let’s go.”

The five of you continued down the path as it changed from wilted grass to rough sand; the sound of waves getting closer with each step you took. Moving nearer to the shoreline, you and Libertus quickly spotted your target perched halfway upon the rock and sand as waves crashed against its hull. “Seems like she’s in a bit of bad shape, but nothing has breached the hull- that’s a plus.” Libertus surveyed, warping onto the deck to have a better look. “So far nothing too damaging has happened, but we’ll need to push it into the ocean to sail it to Galdin Quay.”

“Let’s go then, I don’t want to hang around here when night falls completely.” Another glaive added, glancing nervously at the shadows.

You pulled out your phone and begun making a call to report in on the find. “Hey Dino, this is (f/n). It looks like the intel was correct: we found His Majesty’s ship.”

“ _Heh, nice job (f/n). I bet that gloomy Marshal of yours will be so pleased he_ _’_ _ll even crack a smile. So, how_ _’_ _s the little lady looking?_ _”_

“She’ll need a tune up and a scrub down, but her hull is intact and the motor looks like it’ll run. There isn’t enough fuel to take it to Caem though, so we’ll sail her to Galdin Quay after we get her off the rocks.”

“ _No sweat, just try not to damage her too much or that old crank Cid will chew all our ears off. I_ _’_ _ll report in to Monica and let her know; you guys just watch yourselves out there._ _”_

“Will do, over and out.” You finished, returning the mobile to your pocket. “Alright everyone, it’s time to push.”

Fortune seemed to be on your side as the five of you began to heave the boat back into the water, as the rising tide made the herculean task much easier. Yet as the ship was tipping further into the water, the sun had set completely; leaving the world covered in an inky darkness that was broken only by the flashlights the five of you possessed and the flames you conjured. As you moved to push against the hull once more you paused, turning to look behind you into the shadows as an arm emerged from the ground and the sound of clanking, metal armor echoed painfully across the abandoned beach.

“Oh shit, it’s an Iron Giant. Double time everyone- move it!” Libertus shouted, all of you moving to shove the boat faster.

“You guys keep pushing, I’ll handle this,” you called; walking toward the enormous daemon as you summoned your tonfa’s into existence.

“The hell, is she crazy?!” one of the glaives cried in alarm.

Libertus smirked, “not too sure about that- but let’s not ignore an order hmm? Keep pushing!”

You stared up at the monstrous daemon, the large blade in its hand moving to swipe at downward upon you. Side stepping the strike you let fire and ice envelop your blades as you begun to attack at daemon. With an almighty roar, the daemon met you head on, attempting to swipe at you with its sword or grab you with its unarmed hand. Slicing at its feet, ice soon began to crystallize against its limbs and retrained it to the ground; enraging it further. The beast screamed in anger and raised its hand toward you as magic poured forth trying to draw you toward it. Immediately you imbedded your tonfa into the ground and held on as the gravity magic began to affect you.

“(f/n), hang on!” Libertus called out.

“No, just get the boat in the water!”

Conjuring a wreath of flames within your hand you flung it toward the Iron Giant, its gravity spell pulling it toward it and exploding upon the monster’s arm. The Iron Giant groaned in pain and you quickly withdrew your blade and moved toward it fast. Leaping upward with a large cry of rage, you pierced your tonfa into the head of the daemon; causing it to collapse heavily onto the ground dead. Quickly you sheathed your weapons once more and hurried away from the fading corpse of the daemon and rushed toward the boat; now thankfully floating upon the sea.

“Start the engine, more are coming!” you called out, flinging an arc of fire to the pools of darkness that appeared across the field as more daemons started to appear.

“(f/n), jump!” Libertus yelled, sending a bolt of lightning magic to a pair of hobgoblins as the glaive beside him fired bolts from their crossbow to an Arachne hot on your heels.

Quickly you bolted toward the shoreline and hurried across the rocks as you chased after the ship. With one final sprint you leapt forward and took hold of Libertus’ hand as he hauled you into the boat, your legs splashing into the water. The roar of the engines sounded the second you were pulled aboard and the ship sped off just in time to avoid another attack. Once all of you were out of danger, the adrenaline began to recede from your system; only to be replaced by exhaustion. Libertus sighed heavily as he sat down handing you his coat as you tried to keep yourself warm with the small flame resting in your hands. “Well now, that sure was close. You alright (f/n).”

“Fine. Just…fine,” you responded weakly with a sigh as you leaned against the boat as it sailed on toward the Quay.

 

 

* * *

** World of Ruin, Region of Duscae -- City of Lestallum: **

 

It had been 2 months since you had returned from Niflheim and Noct's disappearance within Zegnautus Keep; and things had taken a turn for the worst. The amount of daylight seen had shortened astronomically while the daemon population grew in leaps and bounds, causing death and destruction to spread across all of Eos at an alarming rate. Those that survived made refuge in Lestallum or the few other outposts that stood against the daemonic threat. So, Cor had united the former Crownsguard alongside the hunters and the reformed Kingsglaive to fight the eternal darkness, defend these safe havens, protect the people of Eos, and locate the missing King.

Currently you found yourself re-instated into the Kingsglaive as second-in-command with Libertus acting as captain. You were more than happy to accept Cor’s request to re-enlist, as the constant work allowed you to be distracted from the loss of your dearest friend and the recollections of your past that haunted your every moment. With each passing day the holes in your memory began to fill as images of bygone days danced around in your head every time you closed your eyes….

“We’ll be arriving in Lestallum in 2 minutes, if you need to take transport to another outpost, you’ll have to wait 10 minutes!” the driver called back.

As the lorry began to slow down upon its approach to the Last Bastion of Mankind, the gates soon opened allowing the vehicle to come to a halt within the Transport Terminal. You quickly disembarked alongside the other glaives using the vehicle for transport, and walked down the cramp alleyway before coming to the ever busy main thoroughfare of Lestallum. With the constant arrival of refugees in the self-titled ‘City of Light’, much of the town was off-limits to everyone who wasn’t a civilian. As a result, various stores and amenities had appeared to cater to the local militia’s; be it food, armor, weapons, or odd trinkets. Passing by a group of hunters bartering for new pair of boots and lance, you continued further into the city toward the communications center.

“Welcome back, (f/n).” Monica greeted you politely from her place at the missions table, “how did the mission go at the coast?”

“Full recovery and zero casualties, though I think I’ll have a few bruises for a bit. Libertus and Dino are in Galdin Quay contacting Cindy to help with any needed repairs toward the boat, but so far nothing seems to have been damaged too greatly.”

“The Marshal will be pleased with the news; it’s been a never ending roller-coaster with the reports flooding in from the other outposts. I’ll notify Cor of the results of your findings when he returns.”

You blinked in surprise at that tidbit of information. “Cor went out? What for?”

“He left to check on the status of the other outposts yesterday afternoon, but he said he'll return soon. You should take this time to relax for a moment (f/n), you’ve been run ragged for the last few weeks and I don't think I can even remember the last time you've slept.”

“Would you order me to do so if I said I'm fine?”

“If necessary,” Monica laughed. “Come on, I was going to get something to eat for dinner, why don't you join me? Besides, I heard that they managed to recover some Jetty’s soda from an abandoned Crow’s Nest.”

"That does sound tempting, but think I'm just going to head to the barracks and get some rest. Save one for me?"

"Sure, take care (f/n)."

You bid the Crownsguard Lieutenant farewell as you walked off into the streets of Lestallum. Taking a sharp left, you walked into one of the makeshift barracks and up the staircase toward the roof. With the apocalyptic state of the world, privacy was a luxury in short supply so you managed to find a quiet spot upon the roof in order to let your thoughts wander. Walking across the concrete ground you sat down against an abandoned crate and stared out at the darkened skyline of Duscae. Slowly you reached into your coat's pocket and retrieved the turquoise fox figurine you always kept on your person that looked almost ethereal in the orange glow of Lestallum’s street lamps.

 “ _It_ _’_ _s a good luck charm of mine and_ _…_ _I want you to have it, to keep you safe._ _”_

 You grip tightened ever so slightly on the figurine as you sighed heavily. “It's been months and yet I still miss him. He promised to return but...I'm scared. What if he doesn't come back? I...I couldn't even tell him the truth- about me, about my past and how I lov-"

Quickly you wiped the tears brimming within your eyes as you looked down at the Carbuncle statuette in your hands. "We'll find him...I know we will."

 

* * *

 

_Rough sand brushed against your toes as the sound of waves crashing against the shore echoed in the dark. Across the darkened ocean you saw the silhouette of an island until a bright light shinned from it; almost like a fallen star. The scene soon changed and you were walking down a darkened city, watching as two figures combated each other further away- only for one to impale the other with a sword through their chest. Before you could even speak the scene shifted once more to a decaying corridor until a large door barred your way, the sight of it giving you a sense of dread that consumed your entire body. Pushing with all your strength you entered and witnessed the azure specter raise its blade to the figure sitting upon the throne. You tried to call out as the blade flashed and the body fell limp before all vanished in a flash of light and everything faded into darkness_ _…_

**_GO TO HIM, LITTLE ASTRAL._ **

****

You gasped for air and bolted upright, panting heavily as a cold sweat dripped from your body as you tried to calm your pounding heart. Resting your head against your hand you took deep breathes trying to ease dread that flooded your entire body. You thought back to the dream you had mere moments ago, remembering the island and the sense that something was…summoning you.

 The mobile in your pocket began to chime soon after and you quickly dug through your coat and answered the call. "Hello?"

 " _(f/n), there has been an emergency situation at the Norduscaen Blockade and the Marshal any glaives who aren't dispatched to assist. I know you've just got back to Lestallum, but do you think you can make it?"_

“I'm on my way, Monica." you replied before hanging up and making your way down from the rooftop and back down to the Transport Terminal. “To the Norduscaen outpost, and step on it.”

 

 

Nothing but shadow encompassed the entirety of the once, bright and shining Leide Desert; causing the once vibrant terrain to rot and decay under the evening sky. The only visible light for miles came from the truck’s headlights and the small havens you passed on the drive to the outpost. It was difficult to see such a severe change to your home as daemons ran rampant across the land.

A few minutes later you could make out the soft glow of the Norduscaen Blockade, beaming like a lighthouse amidst the darkness of the desert. The truck slowly came to a halt as it drove through the checkpoint and as you exited the vehicle and were immediately greeted by Cor and a glaive with a bandage wrapped around his forehead, who saluted you. “Lady (f/n); thank you for coming. I’m Sergeant Yura and lead glaive of this division, the Marshal has only just arrived.”

“What is the situation here, Sergeant?”

“We managed to clear a path to the royal tomb just outside the outpost and were continuing toward the tomb within Keycatrich when we were taken by surprise. The lucky ones managed to escape with only a few injuries, as for the others…”

Cor raised his hand, stopping the glaive. “I understand, say no more. Lady (f/n) and I will scout ahead to see if we can locate any survivors, do you have any glaives who are willing to join us?”

“I can think of a few, Marshal. We’ll be ready within 5 minutes time.”

True to Sergeant Yura’s word, he returned with two more glaives named Tobul and Sadda who were willing to join you and Cor on your scouting mission. You were barely able to keep yourself from laughing at the blatant hero-worship the two boys showed to the famous ‘Immortal’. And judging from the exasperated look Cor shot your way, he knew it too.

At last the five of you geared up and proceeded through the guarded fence that was illuminated by a brilliant spot light which beat back the horde, and into the darkness. Even though it was only 7:00 in the morning, it looked as if it were midnight- and the only light available were the flashlights you carried and the flickering of flame you conjured to help illuminate the way. As the five of you progressed further down the path a metallic scent filled the air; leading you to the sight of the ambush.

“How many men were loss?” Cor asked, side stepping the blood-soaked dirt on his left.

“At least 2 were confirmed killed during the attack, but we are still missing 4 glaives. Few of the ones Lady (f/n) helped heal were glaives coming from Hammerhead- they helped pull the surviving few to safety.”

You frowned, “with the amount of blood here, it’s unlikely any of the missing glaives are still alive.”

“It seems the trail continues further in; let’s go, and stay on alert everyone.”

Following the blood trail and signs of battle, you proceeded further into the ruins of Keycatrich. Crumbling buildings and rusting Niflheim airships were all that remained of the once pristine city; though the eerie silence that lingered over the remnants of the town sent a chill down your spine. Soon Cor came to a stop and knelt down, surveying the ground before standing back up and lifting his flashlight to view further into the dark. “Tracks stop here...”

“Sergeant Yura, how many daemons did you encounter on your way to the tomb?” You spoke, raising the flame within your palm higher to survey the darkness.

“We…ran into a Deathclaw.”

“And may I ask how close was the daemon toward the outpost before we arrived?”

“It was last spotted just behind the old Prairie Outpost.”

“Something of that nature wouldn’t have let any of you escape so easily, especially with the amount of wounded you had alongside you.”

“What are you saying, your Ladyship?”

“Either the monster found an easier prey to chase, which I doubt was the case…. or something far more dangerous chased it off.”

You stood up and quickly spun about and swiftly raised the tip of your tonfa toward Cor’s neck, making the other three glaives jump back in shock and conjured their weapons. Cor stared at you with an expression of absolute shock, hand resting upon the hilt of his katana. “Lady (f/n), w-what are you doing?!” Tobul exclaimed.

“You went through a lot of trouble to get me here,” You snapped back, ignoring your comrades and glaring at the old soldier. “Why don’t you stop hiding behind all of these illusions?”

“Your Ladyship, what are you talking about?”

Cor’s face remained neutral for a brief second before his lips twitched into a smirk. With a snap of his fingers black and purple magic swirled from his hand and toward your comrades, effectively knocking the three men unconscious. You quickly moved toward them to ensure they were merely unconscious and not dead before turning back to face ‘Cor’ only to see the image vanish to reveal Niflheim’s notorious Chancellor.

“Was I truly that transparent?”

“No. Cor is formidable to be sure, but not even daemons flee in terror from the Marshal. Now where is the Marshal really at? And if he was harmed in any way, I swear I will kill you.”

Ardyn smiled cruelly at you, “fear not my dear, he is merely meeting with an old…associate of mine. Though whether or not the High Messenger intends to harm him is a matter entirely out of my hands.”

You frowned in confusion, “he… is meeting with Gentiana? Why? And why are you here now?”

He shifted past you and came to a halt beside the statue of the Founder King. Even in the dim light that your flashlight provided, you could see the incredible detail poured into it; though in the darkness it looked more like a monster waiting to come alive. The condescending smile that rested on his lips falling to reveal an expression of nothing but anger and sorrow. “ _Legend remains victorious in spite of history.”_ He spoke aloud, dragging a hand along the stone plinth of the statue. “A sad sentiment, is it not? To think fanciful tales would triumph over the truth is rather disappointing. Wouldn’t you agree Lady (f/n)?”

“History is said to be written by the victors but…that doesn’t mean what occurred was forgotten entirely.”

“…you’ve regained your memories, haven’t you.” He spoke, his words more of a statement than question.

You lowered your offensive stance and sheathed your weapons, but the anger was still evident on your face. “Yes…I know what I am, who you are- everything. Yet you told me once that you would tell me the truth; and I want you to do that. Tell me why you did this?”

“Then allow me to regale you with a tale…. In ancient times, when the world was still young; it was said that six holy beings stood watch over Eos and all her inhabitants. Yet one day, the benign goddess of ice had descended to the mortal realm and fell in love with a human king. Such contact was strictly forbidden for the Six, yet the two refused to be parted.

However, the Infernian had witnessed the goddess’ affairs in the human world and, consumed by jealously and rage, became a darker parody of his former self a and laid siege to the mortal realm. Sensing the danger, the Bladekeeper bestowed his blessing upon the goddess’ beloved and together they waged war against the Fallen God. In a final act of defiance, the Infernian captured the young goddess and assaulted her, leaving her with child.

Together, the remaining deities passed judgement upon the Betrayer and slew him, burying his remains within the Roc of Ravotogh…before passing judgement upon his child. The young goddess of ice refused to have her child suffer for the sins of the Infernian, and placed the child within the mortal realm; her human beloved swearing to protect the young child of his love. Yet as the benevolent king was called again to serve the gods, he found himself disgraced and imprisoned by the very people he swore to protect….and the Astral child was sealed away and forgotten.”

“But you didn’t forget,” you answered.

Ardyn gave an empty laugh, “no. Once that asinine scientist released me from that thrice-damned prison, I wished to save you from your imprisonment as well. It was a severe loss of magitek and resources, but awakening a slumbering Astral is no simple task.”

“….You sent those MT’s to find me here in Keycatrich, didn’t you?”

Ardyn gave you a cold smile, his face beginning to fall prey to the scourge he housed within his body, “only for those dear glaives to reclaim you instead. Though I did not expect the late King Regis himself to take you under his wing. I’d thought to locate you within Insomnia alone, but seeing you once more with your memory shattered.” Rage started to twist his face alongside the scourge that infected his entire body, “that iniquitous Crystal and so called Astrals truly took everything from me, including you.”

A silence fell upon the two of you as you stared at the man before you. He had taken so much from you; King Regis, Nyx, Crowe, Luna…even Noctis. And yet, you remembered when this same man would sing you lullabies and chased away your nightmares. The one who first showed you kindness, and you knew that deep within that man still existed somewhere. You knelt down and tugged free the crimson flowers that rested there and stepped forward, taking hold of his hand and placing the blooms within them. “Galbana Lilies…” he spoke quietly.

“Your favorites, right Papa.” you replied kindly.

He swiftly met your bi-colored eyes and for a moment you saw the man you remembered, the one who cared for you and loved you as his own. Yet as soon as you had saw it, the warmth was gone from his eyes; only to be replaced by cold indifference. “You would not defend them so if you knew what was in store for your dear Noct. Perhaps you should journey to the Umbral Island of Angelgard and see what awaits you.” He spoke before moving away and walking past you. “Farewell, (f/n).”

You watched the corrupted king vanish before your eyes before releasing the breath you held. Gently you awoken Sergeant Yura and his men, telling them that it had disguised itself as the Marshal in an effort to lure the four of you out. They fortunately fell for the lie, and bid you farewell when all of you returned to the outpost once more.

“Where to miss?” the driver asked as soon as you entered the car.

“…Galdin Quay.” You replied.

 

 

Upon your arrival to the port, you thanked your driver and made your way through the resort and toward the docks. Various crates of cargo laid about as glaives finished polishing off the ship under Dino’s watchful eye. Libertus was going over the manifests in his hand until he caught sight of you and hurried over. “(f/n), where the hell have you been?! Monica said you left Lestallum and no one knew what happened to you until Sergeant Yura reported you at the Norduscaen outpost.”

“I was… helping him with some stuff. What’s going on here?”

Libertus sighed, “the Marshal said that the investigation for Prince Noctis is being suspended, effective immediately.”

“What? When did he decide that?” you demanded.

“2 hours ago, (f/n).” came Cor’s voice from behind you as you spun about to face the Marshal. “What are you doing here (f/n)?”

“I…had a favor to ask of you Cor. Do you mind if we talk in private for a second?”

The Marshal nodded and led you aside to the other end of the dock, “what is it (f/n)? Is something the matter?”

“To be honest, I’m not quite sure yet. Cor… did Gentiana tell you anything about Noctis?”

“I see, it seems that word has already gotten around. You don’t need to tell me how you found out, it was bound to happen eventually.” Cor answered, raising his hand to silence your words, “The Messenger did seek me out and told me that our search for Noctis has come to an end…. It is time for us to keep faith and await the day he will return.”

“Did she say nothing else? Nothing at all?”

Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion at your reply, “why are you here, (f/n)?”

“I need you to tell Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio something for me. Tell them that I’ll see them all again, I promise.”

“(f/n), what are you - “

You gently tapped your foot against the floor, causing frost to spread across the dock; freezing glaives where they stood. Quickly you hurried toward the ship and jumped aboard, pushing the glaives that remained on board into the water. You moved to the driver’s seat and let the engine roar to life as Cor and Libertus tried to hack away at the ice encasing their legs. “(f/n), stop! What are you doing!”

“There’s something I have to do, and I can’t have you guys stopping me.”

“This is a direct order (f/n), stop what your doing now!” Cor snapped, breaking free of crystalline trap and rushing toward you.

Your only response was to raise your hand and create a barrier of crimson flames, halting the Marshal in his tracks. With a final look back at your comrades you slammed down upon the accelerator and peel out of the small bay and into open water as Galdin Quay shrunk further into the distance along with the shouts toward you. Faster and faster you drove the ship toward the looming silhouette of Angelgard as you took a deep breath trying to calm yourself. “No turning back now…”

 

 

** PRESENT DAY: **

You flew across the arena and slammed into a stone lantern, coughing heavily as you dragged yourself to your feet, your hair in disarray as you readied your tonfa’s once more. “Is…Is that all you’ve got.”

**_YOUR WILL IS ADMIRABLE, THOUGH THIS CONTEST IS MADE IN VAIN. IT IS ONLY BY THE TRUE KING’S HAND THAT THE IMMORTAL ACCURSED WILL BE BANISHED AND LIGHT RESTORED TO THIS WORLD._ **

“And after…. his calling is fulfilled?” You spoke, slowly limping forward and raising your tonfa’s once more. “What will happen then?”

The Draconian remained silent, causing you to laugh. “Do you have nothing to say, Bahamut?”

**_THE SIX ARE SWORN TO DEFEND THIS STAR AND ALL HER INHABITANTS FROM HARM ABOVE ALL ELSE- REGARDLESS OF THE PRICE. IT IS A MATTER OF COURSE THAT SACRIFICES BE MADE IN THE PROCESS._ **

“So…sacrificing a simple king and oracle is far better than allowing this world to crumble into ruin.”

**_MANY HAVE SACRIFICED ALL FOR THE KING; SO, MUST THE KING SACRIFICE HIMSELF FOR ALL. YOU MAY BE AN ASTRAL BY BIRTH, BUT YOU CONTEND AGAINST THAT WHICH HAS BEEN ORDAINED. IF YOU ARE TO CONTINUE WITH THIS FOLLY, THEN YOU SHALL BE SMITED ALONGSIDE THY SIRE._** The Astral of War spoke, readying his sword once more.

“…If I were left to sleep in that hellish pit, I was imprisoned within…or perhaps never even brought into this world, I would have agreed with you.” You said, slowly walking forward, “but, even though the whole world would be saved through his sacrifice…my world would crumble into nothing. So, you see, I don’t care if this is against what has been written. I will not let Noct die like a lamb for slaughter…. even if I have to go through you to stop it, Dragon!”

You moved to attack the massive Astral only for him to grab you with his claws, causing you to gasp in pain. He slowly raised you up and just when you thought you were about to have the god crush you, he released you; letting you fall painfully into the palm of his hand.

**_DO YOU TRULY WISH TO SACRIFICE ALL FOR HIM?_ **

“Yes.” You answered without hesitation.

**_…. VERY WELL THEN. GO FORTH, LITTLE ASTRAL; PROTECT THY KING AND GRANT HIM THY POWER. BUT THE PRICE YOU PAY MAY BE HEAVY INDEED._ **

The Draconian then placed you down upon the arena and soared into the air, vanishing from sight. You limped slowly to the edge of the arena where a set of stairs resided, proceeding up to the top of the island where the small entrance to a cavern awaited; surrounded by pale blue chrysalis’. Awaiting you at the top of the steps was none other than Gentiana, who was smiling brightly at you with joy and pride. As quickly as you could, you hurried over to the older woman and embraced her tightly which she reciprocated with equal joy. “Mother…” you whispered softly.

“You have done well, little one. You have faced many struggles and I am sorry…I could not be there to protect you when you suffered so much alone.”

“I wasn’t alone. I had my friends… and my family.”

Gentiana tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, beaming with pride. “Well spoken, little one.”

“What is this place?”

“We stand upon sacred ground; the center of this star. It was here where the Oracle forged a Covenant with the Stormsender. And it is here where the King of Kings will receive the revelation of the Bladekeeper and the Firestarter.”

“Will he be alright in there?” you asked, staring into the shadowed, cavern entrance.

“Yes, and he will return; in time. It now falls to the Six to safeguard the light until the Chosen King awakens once more.”

You nodded, your gaze locked onto the entrance of the cavern before a smile pulled across your lips. Together, the two of you stood side by side as ever-present sentinels while daemons swarmed over head in the evening sky.

_I’ll be waiting for you Noct…_


End file.
